Leap of Fate
by AngelAndie
Summary: Sting Eucliffe is the new kid around Fairy Tail High, what happens when he moves in next door to Lucy Heartfilla's Dad's house? Why is Loki such a playboy? Welcome to Magnolia Sting... Sticy StingXLucy mainly, but Nali, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, and LxMi ships along the way. Kind of slight Loki-bashing, not that I don't like him or anything. Enjoy Let me know what you think? AU
1. You Should Probably Know

_**A little background before the story...**_

Hello! My name is Lucy Heartfilla, I live in the mildly small town of Magnolia. I switch between staying with my parents, since my mother and father divorced ten years ago. I wouldn't think of it as a bad thing, since it sucks my family isn't the happiest one together. They just seem happier this way, and their happiness is important too right?

My mother and father use to fight a lot when I was younger, it caused a lot of home problems. So I wasn't always the happiest child, thankfully things changed. When I was seven they split up, and my mother moved across town where her childhood best friend lives. Her childhood best friend who I think she totally has a thing for, Mr. Igneel Dragneel.

My father stayed in our original house, and for a while I had to leave to stay with my mother full time. My father wasn't home most of the time, he still isn't most times. He has the Heartfilla business to take care of, which means quite a bit of traveling. When I was about fourteen I partly moved back to my Dad's every other weekend, then every other week. His girlfriend use to come stay with us from time to time, bringing along her son who was years only three years older then me. Her name is Miranda Dreyar, and her son is Laxus Dreyar. They're both pretty cool, after a while she started leaving Laxus at my Dad's and soon he pretty much just moved in. He's now like the big brother I never got, and he's my step brother almost.

I go to Fairy Tail High, where I'm co-captain on the varsity cheer team. I know cheer season is over, but at FTH we have practice all year round. Which I don't mind, it keeps my mind off things. It also keeps me in shape. My best girl friend is Cana Alberona, who also happens to be cheer captain and the most popular girl in the whole school. In my opinion, she disagrees though.

My guy best friend would be Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel Dragneel obviously. As in my mother's childhood best friend, yeah that one. So I pretty much grew up knowing Natsu, the idiot was such a twerp when we were younger. I guess not much as really changed, other then he has matured up a little since he started dating Lisanna Strauss. She's he younger sister of Mirajane Strauss, as in like THE Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane was a senior when I was a freshman, she was and still is like a role model for me. She also happens to be dating my brother, Laxus.

Like I said, semi small town. Everyone knows everyone, and sometimes that's kind of stressful. Everyone knows your drama and business, and everything else. Once I got in trouble for skipping class with some boy I once liked, I figured my mother would never know. I was so wrong, when I got home she told me Mrs. Farridal had told her and I got grounded for a whole week. Back then that seemed like the worst thing ever.

After I got into high school, I got away from the crowd I was with before. Probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. Natsu introduced me to his friends, since I went to a different middle school than him. (For a small town, it had one high school, three middle schools, and three elementary schools). Now I mostly hang out with my normal group, being: Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, Lisanna, Cana, Erza, Levy, Juvia, and Loki.

Loki Leon is my long term boyfriend, going on two years already. He's so sweet, and his parents are great. His family, or father really, is the owner of _Leon Productions_. Which is why it was so important to Loki that I meet his family, and soon I was being drug along to all his fancy dinners to clients. Which was nice, I got to make sure no rich snobs got to hit on him. He said it looks good to have his amazing girlfriend along side him, it made me feel bubbly inside.

 **~X~**

 _There will be switching back and forth between POV (point of views)_

 ** _~X~_**

Hi I guess, my name is Sting Eucliffe. I use to live in Sky Peak, a town up in the mountain range a few miles from here. Key words, _use to_. My mom found work here, in the town Magnolia. It was a smaller town, there doesn't seem to be as much to do. I've already started to hate this town, and I've only been in it for like five minutes. I didn't want to move, it meant leaving all my friends. Leaving everything. My mom knew this, but I was trying to be positive for her. She was the only reason I was sucking it up and just dealing with the whole moving thing, not my ideal situation.

Before we moved I went to Saber High, a pretty cool school. They took sports and succeeding a little to serious though, in my opinion. Their school spirit kind of sucked too, to focused on winning to actually have fun with anything. Hardly anyone smiled while walking the halls, part of that was my doing. Its safe to say, I didn't hang out with the best of crowds.

My best friend Rogue Cheney, he wasn't to bad. Although he didn't make an effort to stop anything that went down, just kinda stood back and looked another way. I on the other hand, wouldn't be proud to clam part responsibility in the happenings. My girlfriend, Minerva Orland, acted like she ran the school. Which in a way, she kind of did. Her father was the principal of the school, so she and her friends got away with a lot of crap. I'm not really sure how, or why, I ended up getting mixed up with her. I guess I have a thing for power, she just seemed like the person I wanted to run with. That was the thing about Sabertooh High School, you either run or get run over. There's gray somewhere between, but not many find it. And I'm the kind of person who stands out, unlike Rogue who could probably just vanish into the shadows if he tried hard enough.

I had expected more of an impact when I announced to my group about me moving, but the only one who seemed to give a rat's was Yukino Aguria. A sweet girl, I totally would've dated her if Minerva hadn't pretty much set claim to me. Making it nearly impossible to even talk to other girls. And yet when I announced I would be moving, what happened? Minerva broke up with me, right there in the middle of the school. Publicly embarrassing me, like I was trash underneath her feet. The rest of the my last week was filled with whispers, and a few girls trying to talk to me in hopes of a one night deal. I made out with a couple chicks, just to get back at Minerva. Which I managed, because the second day of that she met me at my locker and tried to get in my face over it. I slammed the locker in her face and laughed, catching the attention of nearly the whole school before telling her (very loudly) it was her lose then walked away like nothing. Like she was trash underneath my feet, which she pretty much is. She wants back together, even though I've already moved. That'll never happen again, I'm done with her and that lame school. The only one who matters is Rogue, and Yukino since she never did anything against me.

I didn't want to change school, or towns, or anything. But Mom's had a hard time finding work for a while now, I often wonder how much better off would she be without me. It was me that got her into this mess after all. She's never said it, but I've heard her talking to her best friend over the phone. Late at night, when she thinks I'm asleep.

My father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me, but that didn't stop her from loving and caring for me. I loved my mom, she's the only reason I'm sucking it up and dealing with this crappy move. So I find myself putting up a fake smile as we drive through the lovely (sarcastic) town of Magnolia, but I guess in a way I am happy.

I'm glad she found work, and she said her best friend stayed close by with her boyfriend or something. She's always loved coming to visit the town, she likes the village feel it holds. I often wonder if she has some childhood memories here, but she keeps her past pretty tight lipped. Including anything about my father when I ask, which bugs me to no end. I'm sure she has her reasons, its just I wish I could know more about my crappy father. Who walks out of their pregnant wife? Some role figure he turned out to be.

I guess life in Magnolia starts now...


	2. Chapter 1: Starting Fresh

_**(Friday)**_

 ** _*Lucy's POV*_**

I walked home to my Dad's after school, a skip in my step as I walked along with my music in. I walked home the way I normally do, down the street from the school was a long alleyway that made it's way to a park area and if you continued it would lead you to a residential housing area. Magnolia being a small town, it didn't take me long to reach the other side of town. From there it turned down a residential street, lined with houses on both sides. My mother lived on the other side of town, she moved there after her and my father divorced. She lived on the opposite side of school, but still within walking distance. I hated riding a bus, so I just walked. Even if the walk took over fifteen minutes. I'm not the only one who walks, often Cana and Gray walk with me. Since both lived not to far from me.

Today was no different except I walked alone, my cheer duffle bag hanging from my shoulder bumped my hip as I walked, my headphones plugged into my ears, my head down as I watched each step, and my hands tucked into my cheer sweater pocket holding my phone which played the music plugged into my ears. Isn't that just begging to be kidnapped? Pssh it's Magnolia.

I turned the corner and continued down the street, I lived six houses down from the ally. Mostly this side of town was the elderly and retired, or the young and rich who were like never home because they owned businesses. Whatever. Unfortunately my father falls under the list of that later, he's hardly ever home. Leaving me with my "step brother" Laxus, who actually isn't that bad.

I looked up to see a moving van next door to my house, I rolled my eyes. As I neared something, or _someone_ actually, caught my eye. A blonde carrying boxes inside, he looked over at me and I gave a small smile and wave. He grinned and turned away, walking back into the house. He reminded me a lot of my best guy friend, Natsu Dragneel, they both had that crazy grin. I couldn't help but smile as I opened my gate and headed up the walk way. Right as I reached for the door it flew open and a much bigger person hurried down the three steps of the front porch, Laxus. He pulled on his jacket and hurried past me with his car keys in hand, I watched over my shoulder as he left.

"I'll be back," he called from over his shoulder before climbing into his car. I watched as he started it and left, I rolled my eyes before heading inside. Tossing my cheer bag and backpack side onto the couch as I walked through to the kitchen, which was all torn apart because Dad wanted new cabinets. He didn't count on the crew taking so long to finish, going on two weeks now.

Finding my trip to the kitchen pointless, since there was nothing good to eat, I grabbed a bottle of water and headed up to my room. Not forgetting to grab my bags before, lightly jogging up the staircase to my room. I walked in tossing them in the corner as I flopped onto my bed. Soft. I dozed off a little, it's been a long day. I allowed my thoughts to run freely, but somehow it always drifted back to the boy moving in next door. How much he reminded me of Natsu, but at first he didn't seem to look happy. I wondered what he was doing now, but I didn't want to be that creepy girl next door.

I'm sure I'll see him around school maybe.

Maybe some fresh air will help me out a little...

 _ ***Sting's POV***_

I leaned on the side of the orange and white moving van, looking at the light blue house with cream white trim. It was a small house, cute I guess. The the wooden porch had five steps, but there was already a hanging bench which was pretty cool I guess. I'd already been inside setting up beds and stuff, the rooms were decent sized along with the kitchen and living room. So this was home now. I held back a sigh as my mom turned to me, clapping her hands together and giving me an excited smile. "Oh my gosh, Sting! Isn't it adorable?"

I forced a smile, "sure Mom." She playfully rolled her eyes as she grabbed a few boxes and started packing them in, I followed suit. We've been at this most of the day, most of the big furniture was taken care of already. I was trying for her, but I'm sure my acting skills could use improvement. My pocket buzzed to life, and I took a moment to text Minerva back. A short, to the point text. Crazy ex-girlfriend problems.

I grabbed a few more boxes before turning to go back inside, but stopped for a second. Something, no, _someone_ , had caught my attention. She looked up at the same time and our eyes locked, she smiled. Snapping me out of my trance, I gave her a grin. Feeling like a retard I hurried to the house, I could feel my face on fire.

What the hell? Why was I turning red? I must suddenly be feeling sick...

"Honey, are you okay?" I paused half way up the stares and looked down at my mom's worried expression, "are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Mom." I told her as I hurried up, leaving her to finish bringing in the last few boxes. I closed my bedroom door behind me, tossing the boxes onto the bed semi close to a fuzzy brown cat. Which only sluggishly lifted his head and gave a lazy yawn, I reached out and scratched the feline between the ears.

I groaned as I pulled out my phone to text a few people back, putting it away then taking a look around my new room. It was a lighter blue then outside, with a darker blue trim and ceiling. Boxes were stacked in the far corner, shoved under my bed, and placed on my desk. The room itself was good sized, a few empty shelves hung around the wall opposite of my bed and desk.

I guess I should try to unpack a little more.

I gave a deep sigh before grabbing a box with a few football trophies, placing them on one empty shelf. Then a few pictures of my old friends and I on another shelf, and a few random things on the last shelf. That got rid of three boxes, I tossed them out into the hall. I looked over at the empty shelves in the also empty closet, I quickly stuffed my shirts and pants into them. Hanging my sweaters and jackets, and tossing my shoes into the bottom to sit with my football and basketball on the ground.

I gathered the empty boxes including the ones in the hall and headed downstairs, putting them in the recyclables outside. My mom had now moved to planting a few plants by the gate, I cringed at her bright color choices but said nothing as I headed back to my room.

I had two windows in my room; one looked out front over the yard, and the other faced the next door house. A window about even with my own faced back, which I didn't care to much for so I left my curtains on that one closed. I opened the front window, and Lector jumped up to sit on the frame. He gave a happy purr as I scratched him between the ears again, at least he seemed satisfied with the house. I on the other hand, felt slightly restless as I finished unpacking a few more boxes. Hanging my old school flag above my bed, it was a black flag with the outline of a white sabertooth.

My room had no fan so I set up a mini fan next to Lector, he glared at it then at me for a second before turning away again. Suddenly I heard a girl's short scream from the next house over, I opened the curtains facing the house next door. Their window was open but no one seemed to be in the room, I lifted an annoyed brow as I turned away and relaxed again. I sat on my bed, admiring my work. It still didn't feel right, but I guess I'll adjust sooner or later. There was a knocking on my door before it opened, my mom stood with a plate and glass, setting them down on my desk before looking around.

"Wow, you sure turned this homey. It looks good, I made grilled ham and cheese. It's not much, but its getting late..." She said before she left, leaving me to glare at the glass of apple juice. My stomach growled, reminding me how hungry I actually was.

"Today just hasn't been my day," I sighed to myself as I looked over at Lector. The cat hopped onto the desk and gave my apple juice a sniff before wrinkling his noise and leaping off, I watched him leave throw the door my mother had left open.

Stupid cat. I took a seat at my desk and started eating. I looked out the front window wondering about the scream, was it the blonde girl from earlier? There was some shirtless guy with raven black hair walking with a redheaded chick and suddenly I was wondering how Rouge and the rest were, and how school was today.

My stomach twisted, next Monday I'd be starting a new school. It was almost the end of the school year, this would suck. I sighed before climbing into bed and pulling my pillow over my face, letting out a loud groan as I pressed it to my face as hard as I could before throwing it aside and gasping for air.

I was so ready for summer. Maybe some fresh air, I guess a walk wouldn't hurt. I climbed out of bed and headed down stairs, from their I slipped outside and sat lacing up my convers while sitting on the hanging bench. I walked down the sidewalk, hands shoved lazily in my pockets and my mind wondered.

I heard a bang behind me that snapped me back into the world, I hadn't even made it past my neighbors door. Then that blonde from earlier ran past me, she called out an apology as I watched her run by in nothing but a bikini and a bag hanging from her shoulder. I smiled and bit back a laugh, was this chick crazy?

I really want to talk to her... I contemplated calling our to her, but maybe another time since she very obviously was in a hurry.

 _ ***Lucy's POV from earlier***_

"Well what was I _suppose_ to do?" I whined as my redheaded friend laughed, I sat on my desk holding my knees close to my chest. "Laxus and Dad are gone!"

"So you called me. _Me_." A raven haired teen mumbled from the my room bathroom, he was standing barefooted in my shower with a fly swat.

"Just kill it for her, Gray," Erza said in an amused tone as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"You live like three houses down," I replied in more irritated tone. Yes, I, _Lucy Heartfilla_ , called Gray to come kill a spider. It wasn't my fault! I was minding my own business when I when to go take a shower, and it was ABOVE my _HEAD_. I thought it was going to drop on me, I nearly killed myself trying to get out of the shower and even let out a scream I'm not proud of.

I cringed when I heard the flimsy plastic of the fly swat make contact with the tile of the shower walls, Erza smiled and sighed as she closed her eyes. Gray came out with the swat shoved in his back packet, its hung away from him slightly as he walked. I giggled as he crossed his arms and headed out, the swat bouncing with his steps. Erza let out a soft giggle as well, only adding to Gray's irritation.

"Thanks Gray," I smiled at him with a shrug. After a second he laughed too and came to give me a hug.

"Erza and I are going over to my house to order pizza and hang by the pool, Natsu and Lis will be coming over later. Wanna come?" Gray asked after letting me go.

I shrugged, "I'll see if my dad's coming home tonight. I might have to clean, but sure."

"Cool, bring pretty boy if you do show up. He still owes me money," Gray said before we said our goodbyes and I headed to the now safe shower. I called my dad first, when I didn't get an answer I sighed and texted Loki.

 **(To Babe: pool and pizza at Gray's?)**

*Ding*

 **(From Babe: of course babe, see you then.)**

I climbed into the warm shower, already thinking about how this was going to be an awesome Friday night. Cana was sure to bring drinks, and I'll just stay over at hers since her dad was never home anyways. I climbed out and hurried to change, I decided on my white bikini with the pink flower on the lower right side. It was Loki's favorite, and most comfortable. I wrote Laxus a note saying I couldn't be home later and threw some clothes into my purse before headed out the door, leaving the note on the table.

On my way down the sidewalk I had to pass that blonde teen from earlier, I would've tried to talk to him only I was running late getting to Gray's. I was starving and Natsu was probably going to eat the last of the pizza if I didn't get there soon enough. So I hurried by the boy and called back an apology for being rude, but he didn't seem mad in the least. Amused maybe?

I continued running, my flip flops making the clapping noise against my feet as I ran along. My purse bumping my hip, my pony tail flying back a little, and the strange feeling of the guy watching me. It wasn't very far and I had reached Gray's house, Loki's car already there. Gray's back gate was already opened slightly, his tall fence preventing anyone form seeing the large pool back there. The guy was still in sight when I ran up to Gray's gate; I never looked back at him, but I could feel his eyes never leaving me. Slightly uncomfortable, but I'm sure its not every day you see some mad woman running down the street in a bikini right?


	3. Chapter 2: Friday Afternoon

**_(Friday)_**

 ** _*Lucy's POV*_**

"I ran through Gray's back gate, tossing my bag and towel on a lounge chair which happened to be next to one of my best friends. Levy McGarden.

"Hey Lu!" The bluenette's shrilly voice called from beside me, I looked up smiling. "Hey!"

She was sitting under the large umbrella, book in hand of course. She had her short, blue locks pulled back out of her face and she wore a bikini that was white with red strips. Her red flip flops ditched under her chair, and a fruity looking pink drink beside her on a short table.

"Cana here?" I asked, gesturing to her drink. I couldn't see her eyes roll behind her sunglasses, but I know she did smiling and nodding.

"Of course, but it's a virgin! You know I don't drink." The bookworm mumbled, looking away she blushed a little. "And everyone else is inside."

Her being the only one in the group who doesn't drink, she gets a little embarrassed over it sometimes. "I know, I know. You know everyone respects that," I waved her off as I headed inside. Wondering who else was already here.

"Loud voices and music could be heard from outside, since the windows and screen door were open. I stepped through the open sliding glass door, which lead to into the kitchen where Gray was dumping various snacks into bowls.

"Hey Gray," I said over the music from the other room.

"Glad you made it."

"Who else is here?" I asked, grabbing some bowls and helping him dump chips.

"Uh, Levy is outside... Natsu and Loki are in the living room playing PlayStation, Cana is out in the garage getting things from the freezer, and Erza is was just here." I ran through a mental check list of our friends, figuring out who all has yet to join us.

"Gajeel, Jellal, Juvia, and Lisanna." I tapped my chin thinking out loud.

"Lis was trying to convince Elfman to give her a ride over, Natsu was begging her to come." He didn't even look up from the dish he was now scrubbing with soap in the sink, I nodded. Hopping onto the counter top, my hands planted firmly on either side of my thighs.

"Shocked Gajeel isn't here already," I whispered as I smirked and jerked a thumb to point out the side window. On the other side of the wall, under the window, a table happened to be placed there. Said table was where a special person was sitting, peacefully minding her own business with a book in her face. Gray gave some snort of laughter."Yeah, no kidding. Wonder when he'll man up and ask her out already."

I laughed, Levy might just die of happiness when that happens.

"Soon I hope, the end of the year dance is coming up." I stated, wondering if Loki was planning on anything special for the two of us. I watched Gray put the dish in the drainer before turning around to lean himself against the counter, crossing his arms as he did.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about asking Juvia. What do you think?" He asked, his gaze locked onto something invisible across the room.

"I think it's about damn time. She's been crazy for you long enough, and I think you guys would be cute." I softly pushed his shoulder, earning a playful glare back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here, help me get the snacks so we can drown Flametard already." I nodded and grabbed two bowls, as did he. Before stepping outside he called over his shoulder, "hurry your pansy asses up already, let's swim!"

I set the bowls on the table next to Levy, turning around in time to catch Natsu mid air above the pool. Loki not far behind, winking at me before hitting the water and disappearing under the surface. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's annoying ways, but I couldn't not smile since he is my boyfriend and all.

It only took a few moments before Loki came back up for air, while Natsu was still under and swimming to the opposite side of the pool. "Hey babe, come get in already."

"Sure!" I shouted as I grabbed Gray's upper arm, pulling him along as we run and leaped into the air. Falling into the pool, no doubt making a good sized splash.

As soon as we resurfaced for air, I only had enough time to catch my breath before I was being shoved back under. Damn someone just dunked me! I swam a few feet out of reach before coming back up, catching my breath as I splashed at my dunker. Gray.

"And what was there for?" I asked, playfully glaring at the raven haired boy.

"You're the one that just pretty much drug me in here," he smirked at me as he splashed back.

I jumped a little when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind, then I leaned into the embrace. My head rested on his chest, he leaned back a little as he supported both of us in the water. If I let myself relax a little I could fall asleep, but I opened my eyes and pulled myself off of him. He looked disappointed.

"Lucy! Get your ass up here girl!" I turned to see Cana standing with two drinks in her hand, I smile and nodded before making my way to the edge. While pulling myself up to sit, Cana took a spot next to me. Our semi tan legs hanging over the edge and into the water, drinks in hand, and relaxing as we watched Lisanna and Gajeel show up.

"About time!" Cana called to Lisanna as she sat down next to us, giving an exaggerated sigh.

"Elfman took forever, something about going and hanging out with a few friends and having to look 'manly' for a special someone." The white haired girl replied, wiggling her brows at the last part. Making Cana and I giggle, knowing exactly whom that special someone would be.

"Haven't they hooked up already?" Loki asked as he popped up in front of me, nearly getting kicked for butting into our conversation. He pulled himself to lean up against the edge of the pool, his arms crossed as he used his arms to hold him in place.

"In good time, ohh in good time." Lis smirked, almost evilly, resembling her oldest sister when it came to match making. Poor Loki was slowly backing away now, causing Cana and I to go into a giggling fit. I sipped my drink, letting the fruity taste flow over my tongue and lightly burn down my throat. The liquid warmed my blood a little, defiantly aiding in my relaxation. The past week has been pretty stressful for everyone, with tests and all. This party was exactly what everyone needed, thankfully tests would be over by next Friday.

I watched Loki, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel start tossing a volleyball around while Erza set up the basket ball hoop at the other end.

"So, the house next door sold yesterday." I stated, it just slipped out. At least it was conversation though.

"That was fast," Cana replied sounding bored.

"Have you seen your new neighbors?" Lisanna asked, leaning forward to look at me as Cana was in between us.

I nodded. "Yeah, they seem pretty normal. Unlike that freak that lived there before. Actually it looks to be a lady and her son."

"A son, how old?" Lisanna asked, her eyes lighting up at a possible client for her new babysitting service. I only laughed, hating to burst her bubble.

"Sorry, he's about our age." It was Cana's turn to light up at this news.

"Is he cute?" Cana asked, nudging my arm with her elbow.

I looked over at Loki, honestly hoping he didn't hear Cana's loud mouth. I shushed her, gesturing to my way over protective boyfriend. Seriously, he can be a little over the top sometimes. Like last time I was talking to a guy after class, I had been partnered with him for a class assignment. Loki stopped talking to me for a whole week, convinced I was cheating on him, then threatened the poor kid every time he saw him the whole month after. I rolled my eyes, "maybe."

"Maybe?" Cana pushed.

"Okay, yeah really cute. Hot actually, but it's not like I care. Or should care. Loki would freak if he even knew some guy our age lived next door." I whispered to my two companions, both nodding in agreement and understanding.

"I think you should just ditch the playboy," Cana stated sounding bored as she picked at her nails. Lisanna trying to stay mutual, but her eyes told a different story. I myself even questioned my relationship with the boy on the other side of the pool, he hasn't been acting right for the past year now.

"Cana..." I warned, more like pleaded for her not to go on.

"No, I'm not kidding, Lucy." She huffed and looked away, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Lis! Luce! Get in here!" Natsu yelled from across the pool, tossing the volleyball our way.

I pushed myself off the pavement so I could catch the flying object, throwing it back at the hoop before I actually hit the water. Disappointingly I wasn't able to hear the swish of the ball going through the hoop and out of the net, but when I came back up I received a thumbs up from both Natsu and Gray so I winked at them.

Natsu shouted about forming his team that would surely kick Gray and his team's asses, and of course Gray could never back down from a challenge. So thus the name claiming shouting started.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, and the white haired beauty leaped into the pool with a grin.

"Erza!" Gray equaled Natsu's loudness. Jellal, who had just walked through the gate, stopped abruptly. Hearing everyone shouting names back and forth, and hear his girlfriend's name in the mix.

"Jellal!" He looked doubly confused, looking to Erza who only rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Lucy!"

"Hey! I wanted Luce!" Natsu whined loudly.

"To bad I called her first," Gray gave a triumphant smirk.

"Fine. Loki." Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled.

"Gajeel."

"Cana."

"Levy."

Levy looked unsure about the whole thing, but she slowly set her book down and took off her sunglasses. Leaving both on the table with her drink, before walking over to the pool. "Is it cold?"

"Here, you tell us." Gajeel smirked before swiping his hand over that surface of the water, causing a large splash aimed at the small girl.

She let out a small yelp as the cool, but not cold, water landed on her. "Dang it, Gajeel!"

He laughed, only to be splashed while Levy had jumped in right next to him. Shocking all of us, since Levy was the kind to normally start at the shallow end and make her way from there into the deeper end. "Damn Shrimp," he mumbled as he watched her resurface.

"Alright lets get this party started!" Cana shouted as Jellal jumped in too, finally catching on to what all the fuss was over.

Levy, who was now sitting on Gajeel's shoulders, tossed the volleyball high into the air. Everyone leaping for it as it came back down, the ball bounced between everyone's hands as it made it's way around. Until finally someone had a hold of it long enough to toss it at the hoop, to Natsu's team it was a disappointment as it missed the hoop. Bouncing off the back of the basketball bored and back into the water, I managed to grab hold of it before being tackled by Natsu and drug underneath the water's surface.

His arm around my stomach, holding me under as I attempted wiggling from his grasp. I could still make out who's legs belonged to who, aiming for Gray I forced the ball to move his direction. The ball that had been fighting to reach the air once again rocketed upward, aided by my force in hopes it would reach Gray. It wasn't far off, leaping out of the water before landing back in just arm length from Gray's chest.

I pinched Natsu's arm, causing him to open his eyes which widened when he realized I no longer was clinging to the ball for dear life. A few bubbles blew out of his nose, and I smiled as I could feel him pulling us up together. I gasped for air when we came back up, coughing a little as my chest burned from the sudden change.

"Damn who has it now?" Natsu mumbled as his eyes darted around the group now in a close circle under the hoop. He stood with his arms crossed, looking frustrated with losing the ball from me.

"Lu!" In the middle of the group was Levy on top Gajeel's shoulders, from there she tossed me the ball once again. Jellal who had been blocking her from shooting now was shoved aside by Erza, leaving Gray wide open for a shot. Before Natsu could try anything, I sent the ball towards Gray.

The ball was nearly in his hands, but was snatched away lightning fast. Cana's laughter bubbled into the air as a swoosh could be heard, cheers and curses could be heard all around. Cana and Lis highfived, laughing together. The ball was once again retrieved and tossed back into the air, this time landing in Erza's hands. Only the bravest challenged her for the ball, bravest or stupidest. Loki, Natsu, and Jellal.

She easily dove past Loki and Natsu, surfacing behind Jellal and tossing the ball to Gray before being tackled into the water by her blue haired boyfriend. Gray shouted as he took a shot, a loud cheer echoing from his chest as the ball swooshed through the net again. Levy and I cheered, Gajeel laughed, and the opposite team groaned.

The game continued.

 _ ***Sting's POV***_

I heard a bang behind me that snapped me back into the world, I hadn't even made it past my neighbors door. Then that blonde from earlier ran past me, she called out an apology as I watched her run by in nothing but a bikini and a bag hanging from her shoulder. I smiled and bit back a laugh, was this chick crazy?

I really want to talk to her... I contemplated calling out to her, but maybe another time since she very obviously was in a hurry. I almost wanted to laugh; not in a mean way, she looked kind of cute was she turned to wave an apology. I continued to watch her running down the side walk, her flip flops making a clapping noise against her feet as she ran along. Her bag bumping against her hip, her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail that was easily flying back a little, the sun lighting up her lightly tanned skin. A few houses down, she turned and went through a gate. Vanishing from my view, leaving me to wonder who she was and why she had caught my attention so easily.

I continued my walk for a while, frustrated at how the blonde girl just wouldn't leave my mind. I began to imagine ways to talk to her, even going out of my way to do so. Maybe I should avoid her, hope these weird feelings go away after a while.

It was almost dark, I looked up at he sky as I continued walking. I guess I better head back, before my mom starts to worry. I still have things to do.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry its taken so long to update, writers block. I haven't been in the mood to write much, personal problems have been going on lately. I'll try to stay on top of updating now that I'm back. Thank you for reading~! Let me know what you think in a review? It was mean a lot, and probably help my mood a little._

 _Thank you~!_


	4. Chapter 3: Hangover

_**( Saturday Morning)**_  
 ** _*Sting's POV*_**

I stretched, yawning as I lazily opened my eyes. Letting them adjust to the morning light. Correction: noon light. I sat up as I realized I'd slept through the morning, wearing only my boxers I got up and pulled a shirt on before heading down stares. I rubbed the back of my neck as I found a note from Mom, saying that she wouldn't be home until tonight because she had some shopping to do after work. I walked outside to pick up the news paper from outside the gate, as opened the gate I watched the blonde from yesterday walking by.

She looked tired, almost like she was sick. Or would be sick. She smiled a little at me, as if she wasn't feeling well, mumbling a soft good morning as she continued walking.

She wore a fitted black hoodie, with white lettering on the back. Along with gray sweatpants and flip flops, her bikini strings could be seen popping up from the back of her sweater showing that she probably slept in it. Her golden blonde hair thrown up in what looked to be a very half-assed messy bun, her chocolate eyes tired and a little red, phone in hand, and her arms hanging lifelessly as she walked. She looked almost like a zombie, I nearly snorted as I choked back a snicker.

 _Someone_ has a hangover.

I couldn't keep the comment to myself, I smirked and said in a smug and knowing voice "nice hangover."

"Nice boxers,"she shot back without so much as a blink.

My eyes widened a fraction as blood rushed to my face... I FORGOT I WAS STANDING OUTSIDE IN MY BOXERS!

"Pervert, eyeing my boxers." I shot back, trying to push the blush away. I. Don't. Blush.

"Pink is an eye catching color, not my fault." She smiled back over her shoulder at me, spitting her tongue out as she opened her gate.

This chick.

* * *

 ** _*Lucy's POV*_**

I have _such_ a headache.

I cringed at the brightness, rolling over and pulling the covers over my head.

"Cold." Mumbled a voice on the other side of the bed before I felt the blankets tugged back, I almost growled.

"Fish, stop hogging the blankets!" I mumbled as I tugged them back.

"Mmmm," she moaned as she kicked the blankets off. " _Ugh_ , I'm sore."

"Don't talk to loud, I have a freaking hangover." I mumbled as I rubbed my throbbing forehead in failing attempts to dull the pain. I opened my eyes, feeling dizzy as I forced myself up.

"We have to clean up before my dad gets home," she whined and sighed as she rolled her eyes, getting up and heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to shower, are you walking home?"

"Yeah, I better get home. Hopefully Lax is gone already." I mumbled as I put my hair up in a pathetic excuse of a messy bun, then rubbed my eyes with my palms. "I'll see you."

"Text me when you get home," she shouted after she closed the door. "Oh and Advil," she opened the door long enough to toss a small container at me. Thankfully I caught it before it could hit me.

I rolled my eyes as I got up, pulling my sweater over my bikini and grabbing my bag. last night I'd changed into my sweatpants and a white shirt, but left my bikini as I was to lazy to change. (Super uncomfortable to sleep in, but when you're drunk even a broken bone can feel fine.) I grabbed my phone from the charger next to hers, and walked down stares into her small kitchen/dinning room where her front door was also located. I grabbed some water and swallowed two pills before slipping on my flip flops, then out the door.

Cana lived across the street and down a few houses from Gray, closer to my house, so it was really convenient when it came to hanging out. We practically lived at each other's houses anyways. So I walked across the street and down the walkway towards my own home, thankful for the little to almost nonexistent traffic in this part of town. I probably look like walking hell, because that's what I feel like.

As I neared my house I could see the boy who'd moved in next door, when he looked looked up I smiled at him. I heaved a silent sigh as I walked by, I feel like _absolute_ shit.

"Nice hangover," he smirked at me with an annoyingly smug tone in his voice. I was not in the mood for this.

"Nice boxers," I quickly fired back without much thinking. Hanging around all the guys in our group, especially Gray, you learn how to make comebacks almost effortlessly.

There was a pause, almost as if he was shocked. But that ended quickly when he retorted back with, "pervert, eyeing my boxers."

If I was more myself I probably would have blushed, stuttered, and gotten tongue tied. Although, today I was feeling sassy and mouthy. The hangover aiding to my currently uncaring mood, not thinking of later consequences I let myself do and say whatever I felt like at the moment.

"Pink is an eye catching color, not my fault." I said before turning and spitting my tongue out at him, closing my gate behind me with a satisfied smirk and heading into the house. He said nothing as I walked away, but I could feel him smirking as I walked away.

Once inside I tossed my bag onto the three cushioned couch and kicked my flip flops off in random directions, I walked into the kitchen to find my note had been replaced with another one. Messier writing than normal as if Laxus had been in a hurry as he scribbled. He had such chicken scratch writing already, but this was almost _painful_ to read.

 _Wont be home for dinner_

 _Dad said probably wont either_

 _Mrs. Marvell left you message on answering machine_

 _CLOTHES PLEASE I BEG YOU_

 _Thanks sis, love you bye - Laxus D._

I couldn't not laugh a little at him begging me to do laundry, I forgot I'd promised to do it last week since he's going on a summer trip with his friends tomorrow. I sighed, well it's better I do it than have another crazy accident like last time he tried...

 ** _*FLASHBACK*_**

I was sixteen at the time, Dad had just started bring his girlfriend around. She and her son, Laxus, were staying the week with us since she had some business to attend to in another town now to far. She was nice enough thought, I decided she wasn't that movie kind of monster-mother-in-law kinds of people. Thank God. Anyways, her and Dad had left to go take care of business leaving Laxus and I home alone. Or really Lax, since I had school most of the day.

It was a warmer day, since summer was just around the corner. I walked home from school only to open the front door greeted by a loud, odd, almost buzzing noise along with Laxus's colorful cursing. Once I'd located where his shouts of frustration was coming from, I also found the reason and where the noise was coming from. Bubbles.

Lots of bubbles, everywhere in the small laundry room. More were forcefully bubbling out of the poor washer all around. Flowing all around and adding up, pushing out into the hallway. In the middle of the mix was Laxus standing shirtless in his jeans, a hand running through his blond hair that was filled with bubbles, the other one clicking random buttons in failing hopes of stopping the mess, a nasty scrawl of frustration plastered onto his handsome face.

"Do I even what to know?" I asked, probably looking confused and about to laugh. Aiding to his frustration.

"Probably not, but some help would be _nice_." He mumbled, emphasizing 'nice' and I nodded.

"Okay, okay, hang on." I sighed as I pushed my way through the mass amounts of bubbles to get to the washer, which was making a very struggled sound. I quickly pressed the power button, but it seemed jammed up and did nothing to stop the machine from continuing to mass create bubbles. I felt my eyes widen a fraction in my shock, okay now what? Quickly I dropped to my knees, crawling to behind the sink and to the power outlet. Not remembering which cord belonged to the washer, so I grabbed both and pulled them.

Pleased with the result of silence, before it was ruined by Laxus's complaining grumbles. I stood up, dusting the invisible dust from my hands before putting them on my hips and glaring at the man now beside me. "What the heck happened here?"

"I, um, needed my shirt washed..." He mumbled as he looked away from me, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay... so how did _this_ happen?"

"I don't know!" He turned to me as he shouted, running a hand through his spiky hair in frustration again. "I just, did something!"

I sighed, "Laxus. This is a lot of bubbles..."

"I KNOW THAT ALRIGHT!"

"Gotta clean this up before Dad and Miranda get back," I told him as I grabbed the broom from behind the door and handed it to him. "Here, I'll help you."

He took the broom, but stood looking at me like I was a unicorn dancing in a purple poncho. I raised a brow and asked if he was okay before he snapped out of it, nodded and began sweeping as I opened the back door which was luckily in the laundry room. I examined the washer, clicking the unlock button. The door forcefully sprang open from all the trapped bubbles inside, which poured onto the ground up to my waist. Laxus groaned loudly, and I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. How the hell did this even happen?

I pulled out his laundry and tossed them into a nearby basket, other than there was mass amounts of bubbles everywhere things seemed fine. I sighed, "there's nothing wrong with the washer... That's weird, what the heck?"

"Why are you helping me?" He asked, not looking at me as he swept a pile of bubbles out the open door.

"Because," I paused thinking. "Well, it was people do. They should help each other."

"Hm."

"Oh come on, don't sound to grouchy. Things happen, don't worry!" I gave him a smile as he looked at me, he smiled back a little and nodded.

"Whatever. So you're dad and my mom huh?"

"Yeah, they seem close."

"If they stay together I'll probably be seeing a lot of you," I nodded without thinking to much about it.

"Yeah, just don't go all brotherly okay?"

"No promises, I don't have any siblings." He laughed and I couldn't stop the smile that took over my lips.

"What a great way to start a siblingship," I laughed as I picked up some bubbles and patted them onto his head. I laughed when his eyes widened, but he quickly retaliated with the same treatment. Soon we were having a full on bubble war, before I tripped over something. Hanging on my butt, Laxus laughed while I grabbed whatever had tripped me.

Dish soap?

"Laxus. Tell me you did not put dish soap in the washer instead of laundry detergent."

There was a long pause.

"I didn't know there was laundry detergent... Sooo..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

There was a moment of silence before I lost it, laughing until my sides felt as if they would split up the sides. Laxus looked irritated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me with that 'drop dead' look. Only making me laugh ever move.

"ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!" He shouted, grabbing the broom and going back to sweeping. My eyes turned teary from laughing so hard, "yeah yeah whatever you say."

He grumbled more, "how was I suppose to know dish soap would do this?"

"Common sense..." I giggled again, rubbing my now sore stomach. Gee I should have a six pack from this.

"Just help me get the damn bubbles clean up already!" He grumbled, I laughed but continued helping him.

"Sure, sure." I picked myself up and grabbed the still soup filled clothes, it would be easier to just hand wash these (not to mention bubble safer too).

"Oh, hey Lucy..."

"Hmm?" I started washing them in the sink with warm water.

"Thank you." I smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"Don't worry about it," I waved it off.

"You do laundry from now on?"

"Yeah, no more touching the washing machine. You can wash dishes."

"Deal."

 **( _A/N :_** _seriously speaking from personal experience, like no joke my brother works on GPS for tractors and so he gets all oily. Down dish soap WORKS just make sure you wash ALL of it out of your clothing before you put it in your washing machine. He got his sweater oily so our mom soaked it in dish soap and water, and even after rinsing it out a million times there was still dish soap in it. Our whole laundry room had a pile of bubbles. Like in the cartoons and stuff were the washer freaks out and goes over kill. Yeah, it was funnily not okay._ **)**

 _ ***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I laughed as the memory replayed in my mind, I smiled at how close Laxus and I have gotten over the years. He really was like a older, annoying, protective, retarded brother to me. Bubbles have a great way of bringing people closer together, looking back now I'm really glad.

I looked back at the note in my hand:

 _Wont be home for dinner_

 _Dad said probably wont either_

 _Mrs. Marvell left you message on answering machine_

 _CLOTHES PLEASE I BEG YOU_

 _Thanks sis, love you bye - Laxus D._

I sighed, right Mrs. Marvell. I walked over to the cordless house home, clicking a button on the machine. The robotic voice spoke to me, telling me there was one new message and two old messages. I clicked play, greeted by the sweet voice of my Mom's neighbor. Mrs. Marvell.

"Hi Hun, I was just calling to make sure you're still planning on watching Wendy tomorrow night. You've never forgot before, so I'm kind of banking on you being here tonight." She gave an awkward, almost strained, giggle. "But just to make sure, call me back at your best convenience." The message ended, and I clicked the stop button so the next message wouldn't play.

I sighed, grabbing my cell phone and running through my contacts until I found the one I was searching for. It only took a minute to confirm with Mrs. Marvell that I would indeed be watching over her daughter tonight and I'd be over in a few hours, and she thanked me before ended the call.

I quickly went upstairs to take a shower and changed, wearing shorts and a white tank top. Then gathered the laundry. Laxus has a room across from mine, even though he only stays sometimes. Time to hurry so I can make Mrs. Marvell's by six since it was already noon. Thankfully it was only Laxus and my laundry, and neither of us made a large range of colors to worry about.


	5. Chapter 4: Family Problems

**(** _ **A/N**_ ** _:_** _Okay so mistake at the end of the last, on the phone call with Wendy's mom. Lucy is watching Wendy this night not the next, I wrote "tomorrow" when I meant "tonight" I'm sure you picked up on that, but just making sure. Let me know what you think so far, I know my grammar sucks sorry about that._ **)**

 **( Saturday** **5 p.m** **.** **)**  
 _ ***Sting's POV***_

I kicked a can laying in my path, sending it flying farther in front of me. The annoying clings of aluminum bouncing and rolling on the cement of the sidewalk was oddly almost satisfying. Though, not quite entirely. I wondered up and down the streets, looking for anything to do. Just to save me from the growing boredom that was sucking out my soul and consuming my entire existence, which will eventually leave me as an emotionless zombie like Rouge. I could practically feel the darkness gnawing through my body, eating away at my happiness.

This is it. This is how I'll die. It'll be the boredom that kills me, leaving me as an entirely different person. Such a cruel and unforgiving world this is...  
 _Buzz_  
I pulled my phone from my pocket.

 **(Stop being so dramatic. It's Saturday, Sting. I'll be there tomorrow.)**

Disappointed with the text I'd gotten, from said emotionless zombie, was enough to farther sour my mood. Okay so maybe I wouldn't completely die of boredom, but it's enough to drive one insane alright? I had to find something, anything, to do.

Suddenly I caught sight of a familiar shade of golden blonde. The girl who lived next door was walking right past me and she wasn't looking at where she was walking, rather down at her phone. The walking sign turned to a stop, and the "rush hour" traffic began to move. "Rush hour" we live in a small town, our rush hour would make big city people cry happiness.

Nonetheless, the girl continued walking. A truck was flying down the road, not paying any attention to the road. By the time the Blonde stepped out, it would be far to late. Senses kicked in, and I ran. Out stretching an arm toward the girl, "watch out!" Gripping at whatever my fingers could, I jerked her backwards by the back-neck of her dark emerald green over shirt.

She stumbled backwards into my arms as I tripped, and we both fell. Her eyes widened as she watched the black truck zoom past her, the driver probably not even realizing she had, for a second, been right in his path. A moment sooner and it would've been to late, I nearly cringed as a mental picture of that scene flashed through my mind. My arms involuntarily wrapped around her a little tighter, pulling her closer, and I leaned my forehead and nose against her neck. So close that I could smell her coconut scented shampoo, I could feel her warmth, I could feel her soft skin beneath my finger tips, I could faintly hear her breathing in rhythms, I also felt how tense she was.

"Be careful, geez, you could've been killed." Whether it was pulling her closer or speaking that broke her out of her shock, I wasn't entirely sure nor did I really care.

"I-I-" I felt her wiggling out of my grasp, and I realized the position we were in. I probably looked like a complete nutcase, so quickly I let her up. Instantly missing the warmth she'd taken with her, but I did my best to ignore it. "I am emso/em sorry!"  
I couldn't help but smile as I pulled myself off the ground, she stood there tapping her index fingers together and her eyes shifted to look somewhere off to our side like a child being scolded. "just be careful alright." I turned and shoved a hand lazily into my pocket and waved a backhanded goodbye with the other, before shoving that hand into my other pocket. Hoping my play-it-Mr.-Cool-Guy-plan would work.

In _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._  
I mentally groaned as I realized my plan sucked, no way she'd come chasing after me. God I feel like a loser, and a jerk for blowing her off like that. I really thought that would work, it always works in movies.

"Hey wait!" Her soft voice carried after me as I heard the soft sound of her running behind me, my chest fluttered a little. I glanced back at her, stopping and waiting for her to catch up. Once she did, she gave me a shining smile. The kind of smile that left you breathless, like in those sappy love books my mom reads. "You're my neighbor, it took me a minute to recognize you. I mean like in clothes."

She giggled at the end, and I watched her chocolate, doe eyes flash with amusement and happiness. I sighed, nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, but I also tried fighting back the smile threatening to take over my lips and the laugh threatening to bubble up from my chest. Her smile, her giggle, I couldn't be mad. Even if she brought up something embarrassing.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So you did like what you saw huh?" I smirked, giving her a wink.

"Mm, wouldn't you like to know. So do you have another name or should I just call you Mr. Underwear Man? Oooo do you have a superpower? Do you have a catch phrase? 'Fear my boxers!'?" She laughed, leaving me stuttering for a comeback. Her laughter like chimes, bubbling and sending feel good vibes through the air which carried into my body.

I smiled, "Sting, and what about you? Miss Hangover Queen? Speaking of, how are you feeling huh?"  
She laughed again, rolled her eyes playfully. "Lucy, but Hangover Queen would be my best friend who drinks like a fish. Oh and for your information, I'm actually feeling great after some Advil and a shower."  
"Sure doesn't look like it, running around almost getting hit by vehicles." I shot back smugly.  
"Hey! When I looked up the light had a white walky person, it's not my fault my stupid best friend texted me!"  
I laughed, "uh ' _walky person_ '? Try texting after you get to the other side of the road?"  
She sighed and rolled her eyes again, putting a hand on her hip as she leaned a little. "Mm, yeah, but where's the fun in that? I mean maybe some day a handsome stranger will save me!"

"Well today is your lucky day," I winked at her. She busted into a fit of laughter, gripping her sides and whipping an invisible tear from the corner of her eye.

"You're the best they offer? Man I got jipped don't you think?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "well just be thankful I was in time."

"Yeah, yeah. I am, Sting." She smiled, my name rolling off her tongue like smooth whiskey. I let myself get sucked into her everything, getting drunk off just her presence.

"So where are you headed to?" I asked she started walking away, I fallowed her.

"Does it matter? Come on, don't turn into one of those creepy stalkers who live next door, that's so cliche."

"Stalker? No, not my alley. I'm just tagging along so you don't get yourself killed."

"Right, okay then. I'm headed home, to watch my neighbor's daughter for her for a little."

I rested my arms behind my back as I walked lazily onward, matching Lucy's pace perfectly so that neither of us would out walk each other. We fell into a peaceful, comfortable silence. Until I realized.

"We're going the wrong way." I mumbled, shocked at her lack of directional ability since she'd obviously lived her longer than I.

"Wrong house, I'm going to my mom's." She pulled out her phone again, probably to finish replying to that text she'd been interrupted on.  
"Your parents are-"  
"Divorced? Yeah."  
"Oh, sorry." I mumbled, stealing a glance over at her. She seemed unfazed, continuing to type away on her phone.  
"It's life I guess, sometimes a certain person just isn't the right one. Or sometimes people change, or need a change." She softly talked, I wondered if there was more she wasn't saying. That's not my place, I wouldn't expect her to open up to me. I may be her neighbor, and I may have just saved her life, but I was no therapist. Nor was I her best friend, or friend at all. In fact, I'm still a complete stranger.  
As we walked I couldn't help but wonder if that's all I'll ever be to her. A stranger. Just her neighbor, just some random guy who was a five second hero. If even five seconds. Pathetic, now that's what I was, pathetic.

"Yeah, I get that kind of. I guess." No, honestly I really didn't. My father left my mother because of me, I had no clue what going between two parents much be like.  
"She looked at me, a wondering look in her chocolate eyes. "Family problems?"  
"I'd rather skip that topic, if you don't mind." I tried to smile, failing so instead I looked away. To hide the unkind emotions dancing through my own eyes, I don't want her thinking they're directed at her. When in reality, they're all for that worthless skumbag of a man not worthy of being called a father.  
"Oh, I see." I cringed at how dejected she sounded, and I couldn't bare to turn and see her crestfallen look I knew would surely be across her face. Guilt racket at me, I let my sour mood bring her down. "Well how do you like the town?"  
I was shocked at how quickly she recovered, moving onto a happier subject and all together breaking me out of my sour mood once again. "Uh, it's great I guess." I added a shrug as she looked over, giving me a knowing look. She knew exactly my problem, and I wanted to groan. So much for playing Mr. Cool Guy. I pretty much just spelled out to her what a complete loser I really am. No friends, obviously family problems, nothing to do other than fallow her around like a stalker, great going Sting.  
"You just haven't seen what all this little town can offer." She look at me again with a smile, I shrugged.

"I'm not saying anything against it, it's just..." I trailed off, unsure how exactly what I really felt anymore.

"It's just different. Change. You miss your old town huh, your old friends, and probably school? That sounds harsh, I've lived here my whole life so I can't say I know what you're going through." The last part was quieter, but I still caught it. Suddenly I felt my blood run hot, anger bubbled up from no where. I felt so, mad.  
"Don't try to act like a therapist now, of course you wouldn't know what it's like. Look it's a shitty town anyways, nothing to miss. Same thing here, just another shitty town. I'll be out of here sooner or later, and it'll be just like everywhere else. Nothing to miss, no _one_ to miss." I don't know why I suddenly snapped, spinning around and storming off. Probably looking as if steam was raising out of my nostrils. I heard her call out to me a few times, but she didn't chase after me like the first time. Probably a good thing too, I was in no mood to play around anymore.

 **( Earlier)**

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

After laundry was finished, I ran upstairs and grabbed a emerald green over shirt. My favorite, the one with black thick and thin lines running horizontally and diagonally to make a pattern on the soft fabric. I hadn't bothered changing out of my plain white tank-top, nor lightly colored jean shorts before I slipped on my black, low-cut convers shoes and grabbed my purse. I kicked Laxus's clothing basket into his room and closed his door, taking the steps two at a time as I hurried down the stairs and then out the door.

The walk across town wouldn't take me long, but I had to stop in at my mom's first. Thankfully she was next door to Mrs. Marvell.

I'd made it as far as downtown, waving at a few of the shop owners as I passed. I could see the park across the street as I continued walking, looking up across the street at the signal to make sure I could still walk. Sure enough the white lights were lit up like a person walking. My pocket buzzed to life, and I pulled out my phone. Cana.

 **(From Fish: Where are you?)**  
I sighed, starting to type my reply. I'd gotten three words in when suddenly someone yelled and I was jerked backwards by the back of my shirt collar, losing my footing and staggered back towards the ground.  
Expecting to collide with the hard concrete of the sidewalk that was seconds ago underneath my feet, instead I was greeted with something a little softer. Something a little warmer. I looked up to see a black truck going like ten miles over the speed limit rushed pasted, if I'd still been there for a slit second I would've no doubt been hit. Killed. But I had been jerked from danger, just in time. I realized I was literally sitting in someone's lap, their muscular arms wrapping around me and pulling me closer.  
Normally I would be freaking the heck out, I mean some stranger was wrapped around me. I could feel him resting his leaned my forehead and nose against my neck neck, his warm breath tickling over my skin like a feather.  
I was still in shock when I heard him faintly mumble, "be careful, geez, you could've been killed." I could hear, and even feel, the genuine concern in his voice. I stopped, realizing his voice almost sound familiar.

I fought the blush starting to form across my face, telling myself there was no reason to get myself all worked up. So instead I began trying to wiggle out of the stranger's grip.

"I-I-" I felt let go so that I could get up, but instantly I found myself missing the warmth he'd provided. "I am _so_ sorry!"  
I was lost in his smile as I watching him pulled himself off the ground, I awkwardly stood there tapping my index fingers together with my eyes shifted to look somewhere off to our side unsure what else to do in this situation. "just be careful alright." I felt a sudden sadness as I watched him turn away, shoving a hand lazily into my pocket and waved a backhanded goodbye with the other, before shoving that hand into my other pocket. Leaving me in another shock, standing here in a complete loss for words or actions.  
It took a few seconds before I realized I, in fact, did know him. Kind of.  
I called after him, forcing my feet to carry me after him.  
"Hey wait!"  
I felt bubbly when he glanced back and stopped, waiting for me to catch up. I gave him a smile when I finally did. "You're my neighbor, it took me a minute to recognize you. I mean like in clothes." I giggled, recalling our short conversation this morning. Which was slightly fuzzy from both being tired an the after affects of the alcohol.  
He sighed, nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, but I could see the smile he was trying to fight back. Though he still looked a little irritated I'd brought that up.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So you did like what you saw huh?" He smirked, giving me a wink. I laughed.  
"Mm, wouldn't you like to know. So do you have another name or should I just call you Mr. Underwear Man? Oooo do you have a superpower? Do you have a catch phrase? 'Fear my boxers!'?" I laughed again, pleased that I'd left him stuttering for a comeback.  
Giving up on a comeback he just smile smiled, "Sting, and what about you? Miss Hangover Queen? Speaking of, how are you feeling huh?"  
I laughed again, rolled my eyes playfully. Retorting, "Lucy, but Hangover Queen would be my best friend who drinks like a fish. Oh and for your information, I'm actually feeling great after some Advil and a shower."

"Sure doesn't look like it, running around almost getting hit by vehicles." He shot back smugly.  
"Hey! When I looked up the light had a white walky person, it's not my fault my stupid best friend texted me!"  
He laughed at my wording, "uh 'walky person'? Try texting after you get to the other side of the road?"  
"I sighed and rolled her eyes again, putting a hand on my hip and leaned a little. "Mm, yeah, but where's the fun in that? I mean maybe some day a handsome stranger will save me!"  
"Well today is your lucky day," he winked. I couldn't help the sudden burst of laughter, so strong I had to grip my sides which started to hurt. Calming down I pretended to whip an invisible tear from the corner of my eye.

"You're the best they offer? Man I got jipped don't you think?"

I smiled as he folded my arms across his chest, "well just be thankful I was in time."

"Yeah, yeah. I am, Sting." I smiled a genuine smiled.

I started walking back the what I'd originally been, he followed. "So where are you headed to?"  
"Does it matter? Come on, don't turn into one of those creepy stalkers who live next door, that's so cliche." I lightly laughed.  
"Stalker? No, not my alley. I'm just tagging along so you don't get yourself killed."  
"Right, okay then. I'm headed home, to watch my neighbor's daughter for her for a little."  
I watched him from the corner of my eye and he rested his arms behind his back and walked lazily onward, matching my own pace perfectly, and from there we fell into a comfortable silence. For a second anyways.  
"We're going the wrong way." He mumbled, either shocked or irritated.  
"Wrong house, I'm going to my mom's." Realizing I should probably finish replying to that text I'd been interrupted on, I pulled out my phone.  
"Your parents are-"  
"Divorced? Yeah."  
"Oh, sorry." He mumbled, though it didn't bother me. Over the years I'd gotten use to it. It was better this way anything, for them. They're happier now.

"It's life I guess, sometimes a certain person just isn't the right one. Or sometimes people change, or need a change." I answered softly, wondering if I was even talking about my parents anymore. Realizing my mind was starting to drift to insecurities I've been secretly harboring, so quickly I shoved them back from which they come. Back into the depths of my mind, to be locked away./p  
"Yeah, I get that kind of. I guess." His tone held something else, like he was holding back.  
"Family problems?" I asked, glancing at him.  
"I'd rather skip that topic, if you don't mind." He looked away, my chest felt as if it had been painfully twisted.  
"Oh, I see." I mumbled, but quickly thought of a new topic. "Well how do you like the town?"  
"Uh, it's great I guess." He shrug, and I knew exactly what that meant.  
"You just haven't seen what all this little town can offer." I glanced over at him again with a smile, but he only shrugged.

"I'm not saying anything against it, it's just..." He left it hanging, but somehow I could feel what he means.  
"It's just different. Change. You miss your old town huh, your old friends, and probably school? That sounds harsh, I've lived here my whole life so I can't say I know what you're going through." The last part was quieter, but it was true. Only now did I realize, and I felt bad for him.

I was caught off guard when he snapped at me, "don't try to act like a therapist now, of course you wouldn't know what it's like. Look it's a shitty town anyways, nothing to miss. Same thing here, just another shitty town. I'll be out of here sooner or later, and it'll be just like everywhere else. Nothing to miss, no emone/em to miss." Spinning around he stormed off. I was in complete shock from the sudden change in attitude.

I called out to him a few times, but he ignored me and continued walking. This was my fault, I realized I'd stepped to far. Venturing into personal things, things he obviously hadn't wanted me in. Guilt clawed at my stomach. What was I expecting? It's not like we're friends or anything, he's my neighbor. He's a stranger. A stranger that saved my life, but nonetheless a stranger. And I'm nothing more than a stranger to him. I couldn't help but wonder if that's all I'd ever be to him, a stranger, and if I'd just slaughtered any chance at being more. Friends. Close friends, adding him to my close circle. Introducing him to Gray and Natsu (he reminds me a lot of the two), watch Cana probably take a liking (he was handsome after all), getting annoyed with Loki for being jealous (but maybe he is something to be truly threatened of, or he would. If he was interested in me, which I doubt would ever happen anyways.), and even see how he would fit in with Jellal and Gajeel, see if he would take a liking to either Erza or maybe even Levy.  
I sighed, did I just ruin something that could've been so much more?

I could still faintly see the outline of his retreating back, he hadn't even glanced back. I gathered myself as I forced myself to continue walking in the way I'd originally been headed, I still had things to do. I guess time will tell.

I contemplated staying away for a while, maybe just staying at my mom's. It was clear he didn't want to see me, maybe if I gave him some space he'd come around and be willing to talk again. I reached my front door before I'd realized it, pushing it open and calling out to mom. Humming to myself as I realized she must be over at Mr. Igneel's, so I just headed to my room. Grabbing a few things I needed: a puzzle, a book, and one of my phone chargers.

Before Leaving I brushed my hair, which was a mess from the earlier incident. Looking at the clock, I still had half an hour until I needed to be at Mrs. Marvell's. Which was plenty of time, considering its a two minute walk. I smiled, the joys of living in a small town (of course there is downsides too trust me). I closed my room door, and headed outside. Deciding I'd go see if my mother really was next door.

I walked right in, a normal since it's pretty much a third home to me, and was greeted by the wonderful smell of Mr. Igneel's cooking. I peeked into the kitchen, finding him standing at the stove, quickly glancing up when he heard the door open in the next room over open and close.

"Hiya, Lucy!" He called, waving his free hand and returned to his cooking. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"It smells amazing, but I'm watching Mrs. Marvell's daughter tonight." I called back as I slipped off my shoes and walked into the kitchen to join him. "What'cha making?"  
"Burgers, would you mind grabbing some plates down?"  
"Sure," I chirped. Reaching up and opening a cabinet, "how many?"  
He paused for a moment, mentally counting how many people were here for dinner. "Six."  
I nodded, pulling out six plates. With Mr. Dragneel, you'd never know who all would be over for dinner. He was great like that, his house was an awesome place to hang out too. He even had a pool table in his garage, along with a large TV with an awesome sound system that ran all over his house. His house wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was like that perfect size; comfortable to be alone in, but also comfortable to have a good sized group of teens in 40% of the summer.

"Your mother had to run over to the store really quick to grab buns, she should be back soon. And Lis is in the back with Natsu and Gray, you can go join them if you'd like." I nodded, setting the plates on the table and pulling open the fridge to get the condiments. Ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, BBQ sauce, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and an onion. Mr. Igneel watched me with a smile as I set everything out on the counter for everyone, kind of like a doctor it yourself bar. Grabbing a knife, the small cutting bored, and two bowls I carefully cut both the tomato and onion into slices for whoever wanted them. Pushing them to join the rest of the condiments.  
We heard the front door open and close, and we both looked at the door way. The shuffling of someone kicking off their shoes, then around the corner popped Mom. "I'm back~!" She called in a sing-sing voice. "Oh hi hun, I didn't realize you were coming over tonight?"

"Cool, I just pulled the last burger off! Time to eat!" He called the last part a little louder, and shouts from the garage could be heard. A few seconds later three bodies came stumbling in, shouting back and forth loudly. I smiled as Gray gave me a hug before joining Natsu and Lis in line to fix their patties up. Mom and Mr. Igneel already sitting, Mr. Igneel had already taken a bite.

"Luce, I didn't know you were here!" Natsu whined, upset I'd chosen to help out in the kitchen over hanging out with them in the 'game room' aka the garage.  
"I'm watching Wendy tonight, I should probably head over there now." I smiled, feeling completely at home with the group.

"When will you be finished?" Mom asked, and I thought about it for a second as I tapped my chin with my index finger.

"Probably like nine or ten," I answered as I watched the loud group silently stuffing their faces with Mr. Igneel's amazing food.

"Are you staying tonight or are you going back to Dad's?" She asked, taking a bite of her own burger.  
"I'll stay the night, it'll be to late to head back to Dad's anyways." I told her as I grabbed my bag, which I'd hung on the coat hooks on the wall when I'd walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucy. Before you leave I fixed you and Wendy a patty, in the glass dish on the counter." Mr. Igneel told me as he gestured to a dish on the counter, I smile.

"Thank you Mr. Igneel! I'll see you guys later," I waved a goodbye as I turned the corner and slipped on my shoes.

I knocked on Mrs. Marvell's door, waiting for it to open. Which it did, opened by a tall lady about my mother's age. Short, blue hair, short black dress, black high heels. She hurried me in as she was slipping on some earrings. She smiled, "thank you so so much for coming tonight. I'm sorry I don't have much time to visit before I head out, but Steve got off work early so he called and asked me to meet him somewhere else. I'll see you girls when I get home, remember dance tomorrow so early to bed." She said as she kissed her nearly identical mini-me daughter on the forehead, the little blue haired girl groaned at the reminder of bedtime being earlier.

I smiled and waved goodbye as Wendy shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh, and smiled up at me. "Sooo, now what?"  
I laughed at how energetic she was, her dark drown eyes full of excitement. I tapped my chin, humming in thought. Usually I plan things for us to be, to make childsitting fun (Wendy hate's the word babysitting). Unfortunately I'd forgotten to plan much, all the while I did laundry I racked my mind for ideas. I'd attempted to come up with anything, but I could only come up with a puzzle.

I pulled said puzzle from my bag, holding it up hopefully. Earning a unamused look from the unimpressed Wendy. I sighed in defeat. "So I kind of, lost track of days and forgot to plan anything eventful. Come on, we can totally wing it! Right?" I asked hopefully, the smile slowly returned to her face.

"Course we can, I'll go get come cards!" Wendy loves card games, or really any games. She's 12, that's to be expected. Considering her mom was completely against video games, so Wendy was a very down to earth kid who actually enjoyed readying and playing with toys. Heck, when I was little I use to make mud pies and give them to my mom. Expecting her to eat them, and she did (I never seemed to notice the odd clumps of bowl shaped dirt clods tossed into the flowerbeds off to the side).

"Hey, how about we eat first? While it's still warm." I called after her, since in two seconds she'd already reached her back room in search for a deck of cards.

She came running back out, holding a red box of cards high in the air. "Ooo did you bring some of Miss Heartfilla's cooking?"  
"Not this time, Mr. Dragneel sent some of his homemade burgers with me." I told her, she grinned. Everyone loves Mr. Igneel's cooking, the guy should really consider being a chief instead of a mechanic.  
I smiled as I watched Wendy happily eat her burger almost plan, no mayo or mustard only ketchup and cheese. We chatted as we ate, pretty normal things. After she put together the puzzle while I cleaned up kitchen a little, doing dishes and picking up things I knew their places. After we played a few founds of go-fish, when we got bored I vacuumed their living room and we put on a movie. We snuggled into fuzzy blankets while we munched on popcorn, waiting for Nemo's dad to find him.

After the movie it was nine thirty already, half an hour past the young girl's bed time. Quickly I sent her off to shower and brush her teeth, then she was ready for bed. She crawled into bed, with her snowy white cat name Carla with a pink bow around her neck and begged me for a bedtime story. So I told her a quick story, a cheep knockoff Lucy-style 'The Princess and the Frog' that made her giggle through most of it.  
"I switched on the star shaped nightlight and pulled the door closed, leaving it open just about two inches.

Once back in the living room, I quietly folded up the blankets and picked up after us. Once I was finished I laid out on the couch, pulling my book from my bag and beginning to read. I had to read twenty chapters by Friday, and I've so far ready half of one.

"By the time Mrs. and Mr. Marvell drove up into the drive way, I'd read ten of the twenty chapters. Feeling pretty proud of myself, I softly gestured a quiet motion to the two adults who came in. They nodded, knowing Wendy should be asleep by now. It was after all nearly eleven o'clock at night for heavens sake. I smiled as I waved goodnight to them, heading out and over to my own house.

The light in the kitchen was on, telling me Mom was still awake as I pushed the door open. I checked the kitchen, only to find it empty, and headed to the back rooms. Where I found my mother dancing around her room, holding a _(gross)_ mom dress up as she pretends she's dancing with someone. I smiled, trying not to cringe at her dress choice. She spins, but fumbles to a stop when she realizes I'm standing in her doorway. She stood there with wide eyes, like a deer caught in a car's headlights. I stood leaning against the door frame, arms folded over my chest, smirking with amusement.

" _Sooo_ , he asked you out right?" Her face flared a deep shade of red, and she could only nod. I couldn't hold a smirk much longer (not my thing), and a smile spread over my face. "About time!"

She smiled, still blushing, and turned to her dresser mirror. Brushing out the invisible wrinkles from the dress as she held it up against her, I cringed. She defiantly needs help.

"When?" I asked, pushing myself off the door frame.  
"Friday," she smiled brightly. I nodded, telling her congrats and giving her a hug. I headed off to bed, I'm tired from today. I went to lay in bed, replaying today's events in my mind.

* * *

 _ **( A/N**_ _ **:)**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _Thanks for reading so far, I hope you're enjoying_


	6. Chapter 5: Video Games

**_A/N_** _:_

 _This chapter sucked in my opinion, sorry about taking forever to upsdate (like always) I just haven't been feeling like writing anything. I've tried so many times bu I always get half way through and erase it because I decide I don't like it. So here is this, I still don't really like it tho. Hopefully you do, thanks for reading~!_

 _Side note : I do not own Fairy Tail and my grammar kinda sucks sorry._

* * *

 **( Saturday night)**  
 _ ***Sting's POV***_

I laid stretched out on my bed, trying to find sleep before the sun decides it's time to get up. To many things on my mind that keep chasing the sleep away, to many things. School on Monday, this whole moving thing entirely, Lucy.

However, it was the last I was having the hardest time getting off my mind. Frustrated at how I'd stormed off earlier, making a total ass clown of myself. What's wrong with me? Ever since we move to this new town, nothings seemed to go right. Mostly me, its like I've changed.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, it's nearly midnight.

I probably seemed like a total jerk earlier. Storming off like a spoiled two-year old, what the hell. Why? Why did I get so mad? We were only talking, it's not like she was trying to make fun of me or anything.

 _'It's just different. Change. You miss your old town huh, your old friends, and probably school? That sounds harsh, I've lived here my whole life so I can't say I know what you're going through.'_ Her words from earlier echoed through my mind, and my chest contracted painfully. As if her words were an invisible, yet physical, attack on my body.

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my face. I just wanted to sleep.

I rolled over, tucking the pillow under my head once more, and stared out the window. The window that happened to face _her_ window. I just can't escape her can I?

Her words still haunting me.

I silently hoped her light would click on, just to see some sign of life. I found my hopes silly, petty really. I forced myself to roll onto my other side, facing the wall. As if boxing me in, this room would be my prison. I sighed, and eventually willed myself to sleep. Still unable to escape my thoughts.

I have to talk to her, soon.

 **( Sunday Morning)**

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

What is that smell? It smells sooo good...

Slowly, groggily, I opened my eyes.

Sitting up in bed, I stretched before swinging my feet out of bed. Getting up and sluggishly walking into the kitchen, fallowing the sweet smell. As soon as entering, I was pulled and shoved into a seat at the small table. Everything happened so fast it left my head spinning, next thing I was aware of was the sliding sound of a plate being placed in front of me. I looked down to find two eggs and toast, then looked up to see Mom taking a seat across from me with a plate just like mine in front of her.

"I was just about to wake you," she chirped happily. Digging into her plate already, seeming happier than normal. I smiled to myself, noting that I haven't seen her this happy since... Actually I don't really remember ever seeing her _this_ happy before.

"So has Mr. Igneel called you yet?" I asked before taking a bite.

"No, But I'll be going over as soon as you get Natsu out of his hair." She laughed, an excited smile playing over her face. "Don't forget, five thirty."

I nodded, knowing exactly my job for the day. "I have to hang around Dad's till the guys working on the cabinets are done. So like five, then I'll start getting ready."

"They still haven't finished? Hasn't it been two weeks already?"

"I guess they had some issues with the material, or something." I explained as I finished my plate, taking both ours to the sink.

"Don't worry about those hun, go ahead on. Igneel's probably chomping at the bit to have that son of his out of his hair." We laughed together, and I headed back to my room.

I changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and a plain red tank top, brushed my hair and teeth, and slipped on some sandals. Grabbing my bag and keys, I called a goodbye as I walked out the door. I walked over to Natsu's house and walked in, I could hear Natsu's shouting from his room as Mr. Igneel was clearly cleaning house.

"Uh?" With a brow lifted in confusion, I stumbled to find the words for my question of _what the hell was he doing this time_.

"Don't ask, just go see for yourself." Igneel laughed, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

I nodded, and walked to the back room. It was a smaller room, sports medals and trophies all around. Clothes thrown most everywhere, the closet hardly even able to close due to the pile of clothing spilling out from it's scary depths. A PlayStation was hooked up to the TV on the dresser, and Natsu laid on the bed with a controller in hand and a headset on. He shouted commands at his fellow players through his headset, and they made comments only he could hear from the device over his ears.

He waved and me a goofy grin when I walked in, I waved back as he pulled one of the ear cups off to rest it behind his ear so that he could hear me over the game noise while still hearing whatever was going on. I watched the silent screen as people ran around a huge, blue dragon, Natsu's character charging and doing some spell looking attack with fire.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered as the dragon's life bar decreased slightly. "Gray, where the hell are you?"

I smiled as he shouted, bounching around in his bed like a child who's had to much sugar.

"Well! Hurry up, Ice Princess!"

...

"What did you just call me?!"

...

"Hey shut up metal head, stay out of this!"

...

"No girls, Erza, get out!"

...

"Just because she's your girlfriend!"

I had to muffle my giggles onto my hand, even though I could only hear Natsu's half of the conversations. I watched as suddenly the whole dragon was frozen into a sold block of ice, the a giant metal arm smashed it. The frozen dragon was shattered into a million pieces, and second later 'victory' was written across the screen in green letters.

The screen faded, and seconds later it was at a town looking place. Several people stood around, while others moved freely around the village looking place.

"Ready for the last one?" Natsu asked into the mic, loudly but not _completely_ shouting. He must have gotten the answer he wanted because he beamed happily, opening some kind of menu on his game. I watched him switch his armor and weapons before exiting out and going into a cave looking place.

The screen went dark, then seconds later a sward slowly spinning come up with a loading bar underneath it. I watched it slowly loading, and half way through Natsu jumped up. Dropping his controller and headset onto his pillow, darting out the door.

From halfway down the hall way I heard him call back, "bathroom break, play for me if it loads!"

 **(** ** _A/N_** _ **:** You can skip this part it's kind of boring, just skip till the next line break._ **)**

* * *

I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. As if I even knew how to play. Sure I've watched them many of times, and even moved the person around a few time, but to actually play? Hopefully it'll take longer to load, and Natsu will be back. I glared at the slowly filling bar beneath the sward. Mentally threatening it, as if my lame threats would fear it into loading slower. 48% ... 49% ... 50%...

Suddenly, as if taking my glare as a challenge, it started loading faster. 68% ...75% ... 82% ... 96% ...

I watched in horror as the game's screen changed, the camera took a sweeping view of the area. I watched as the scene took place, with a loud groan I quickly pulled on his headset and took his controller. It hasn't even started and I'm already slightly shaking, this is why I don't play video games!

I sat on the bed, grabbing the black gaming remote from his pillow. Seconds later I felt something brush my arm and climb into my lap, looking down all I saw was a gray-ish-blue feline looking back up at me.

I scratched behind his ear, earning a purr of approval. "What the heck am I suppose to do?" I asked the cat who was now comfortably curled up in my lap, giving me a look that seemed like: ' _stupid human, why would I know? figure it out yourself_ '. I sighed, grabbing the headset as I looked back to the TV.

The scene was a huge and well lit cave, probably the home of the massive looking dragon in the middle. Though it was different from the other dragon, it looked relatively like. By the entrance of the cave stood quite a few people, Natsu's character being one of them. Through the headset I could hear the dragon's roar, echoing all around the cave. The screen started to shack, like the walls and ceiling of the cave. Rocks fell from places, and the dragon unfolded it wings. It flapped them a little, not to fly but the air threw several character's back. Grunts could be heard from them, as well as the sound of unsheathing swords.

The camera view switched to just behind Natsu's person, his character dropping into a light crouching position. I watched all the little characters start to move, surrounding the new dragon. Which was huge, blue, and clearly not happy about the invasion of it's home. The screen had also changed, the players' stats appearing in the top corner showing each of their life bars. On the bottom of the screen was the dragon's life bar.

I chose now to speak up, realizing that I had to do something. "H-hey guys, Natsu had to-"

"Bathroom break." Gray cut me off before I finished, sounding irritated as he mumbled other things I couldn't hear. Most likely various curses.

"Damn, it's only been three times already." Gajeel grumbled also irritated on the other side of a headset, and sounds of him crunching on chips could be heard.

"To much soda," Erza laughed. Her laugh echoing through the headset, sounding almost as if they were all right here. It felt weird.

"What do I do?" I asked, walking the person around a little in attempts to get use to the way it moves. It seemed awkward, foreign to me.

"Just try not to die," Gajeel grumbled as he munched on chips. Suddenly a shrill, girly screech of horror could be heard from the background of someone's headset. A scream that could only belong to one person. Then Gajeel shouted, "what the hell, _Shrimp_?!"

That conformed it.

The shouts of a female could be heard, but none of it was coherent. "What's happening?" I asked, wondering what was happening to my favorite library partner.

He heavily sighed before answering, "spider. I'll be back."

"Ohh, a spider?" Gray spoke, sounding smirky. "Now doesn't that sound familiar, Lucy?"

"Oh, shut it and tell me what button does what." I mumbled, he and Erza laughed.

"X to jump, square to attack with fire, and O to attack with the sward. Pretty much all you need to know Hun." Gray told me, the smirk evident in his voice as his person charged the dragon.

I watched Jellal and Gray attacking the dragon close, while Erza's character stayed back and used some kind of magical attack.

"You can only attack with fire a few times before your stamina drops to low, so careful." Jellal farther explained.

"Alright, I'm back. You sissies haven't done anything?!" Gajeel shouted, more chip crunching could be heard.

I awkwardly moved Natsu's person around, the dragon turned to Gajeel and suddenly was blowing fire. I hear Gajeel's voice through the earphones, "Damnit! I just got back! Damn pixelated piece of..." His voice cut off as I watched his character falling to the ground as he faded to bones then vanished completely. Once his character had completely vanished, you could no longer hear the crunching on chips in the headphones or his curses.

"What exactly happens after you die?" I asked, hoping if I died too none of Natsu's things would be lost.

"You just restart from the last place you saved, everyone always saves before a big battle. So don't worry if you die. Gajeel will be outside the cave, he's temporarily disabled from our headsets too." Gray explained.

"He'll be reconnected once this is finished," Erza commented as she did some weird attack with flying swords.

Jellal cheered Erza on a little while he did his own attack with magic looking staffs, I moved toward the dragon a little.

I watched the dragon turn to Gray who was attacking it's hind leg, Erza took her chance and attacked it's head. I watched the attacks of everyone take the blue life bar of the dragon's down and down, it was under half way now.

Gray was busy trying to avoid the dragon's swinging tail, while Erza charged at it's head once more. The dragon roared again and rocks fell, one landed on Jellal. I heard a few mumbles from quite man before his character faded with the rock, Erza scuffed a little.

"Damn," Gray cursed.

I ran up to the beast, clicking random buttons and praying for the best. Natsu's sword lit on fire, and his character slashed out. I watched the life bar decrease a little with each strike. I could see flying swords passing around me, like Erza's earlier attack. The bar continued dropping, the green changing to a yellow.

I realized that when you hold square, it makes a fire ball. If you hold square, it gets bigger and has a stronger affect.

The dragon moved backwards, away from Erza and my attacks. "Alright!" Gray shouted, "time to put things on ice!"

Gray's character did some kind of spell with his hands, and icicle spikes flew toward the dragon. I mentally laughed at Gray, he's as bad as Natsu with puns. The spikes shattered as they made contact, and the dragon started to freeze where it stood. Once it was completely frozen, Gray cursed.

"Damnit, I don't have enough magic energy left to make my hammer."

I got a little closer, and held the square button. A fireball built in the person's hands, and once it was big enough I let go of the button. The fire flew at the frozen dragon, shattering it once it hit. I watched the screen take a moment before it changed, back to the loading bar with slowly spinning sword.

* * *

Natsu walked back in, holding an apple he's obviously already been munching on. "Cool, Luce, you guys already won!"

I sighed, holding up the controller which he gladly took.

"That was a lot harder than you guys make it look," I mumbled causing him to laugh.

"You'll get better at it, Bunny Girl." Gajeel voiced, his voice echoing through the headphones.

"Yeah Lucy, you're not bad." Erza chinned in.

"For a beginner anyways," Gray sarcastically stated. I could even feel his smirk through his voice, making me roll my eyes with a smile.

"Okay, okay whatever." I laughed, "okay I'll see you guys later."

I watched him save, as I handed him the headphones so he could give a quick goodbye. I petted Happy while watching him quickly pick up a few things in his room, changing his shirt and out he drug me.

"Bye, Dad!" "Bye, Mr Igneel!" We called at the same time as he opened the door and pulled us out. Before the door shut, I heard him call out a goodbye and be careful.

But it was Magnolia.

"So when are they going to be done with this junk?" Natsu questioned as we made our way to my Dad's house.

I shrugged, "who knows. They told Dad it would be done in a week, but obviously they misjudged."

The rest of the walk was full of pointless conversation, pretty much like always. When we get to talking like that, we tend to lose track of time. Before long we reached my Dad's, and I found myself hoping to see Sting. Mentally I shamed myself, reminding myself that I'd give him space. However I saw, who looked to be, Sting's mom outside watering some plants; Natsu and I waved as we headed inside.

"So wheres Lightning Magnet?" Natsu asked once we'd reached my room upstairs, I watched him lazily flop onto my bed.

"Left this morning for a summer trip with friends," I explained as I picked up a few things in my room real fast. "He'll be gone for a few weeks."

"Are you and Loki not speaking anymore?" He asked, he opened one eye to glance at me for any reaction. I merely gave a shrug, unsure of where we were standing at this point.

"Well, uh, he texted me last night?" I lamely answered, distracting myself by opening my two windows.

"Saying..?" Natsu egged on.

"Saying that, well, saying that... He had a massive hang over and his parents kinda found out..." I looked over at the pink haired boy who was now sitting up on my bed, giving a rather confused look.

"He got caught? So?"

I sighed. Yes, it was normally no big deal that my careless boyfriend gets caught with a slight hangover by his parents. They were rich people who can hardly bother with such small things. Just don't get arrested, or bring bad to the family name and they'd honestly couldn't care less. Although, recently, they've been taking more notice to their son's social life and actions. The reason? Not even Loki knows.

"Well, that's the thing. He said his mother kind of, 'flew of the handle'." I explained, using Loki's exact wording.

"Lame," Natsu mumbled while returning to his original laying position.

"Yeah well, I doubt he'll be hanging out with us for a while." I sighed, feeling left and almost hurt.

"Ah Luce, he'll be at school. We still have a week after all."

"Natsu, half the school blows this week off. He normally is part of that half." I crossed my arms, pushing a basket into my closet with my foot.

His reply was only a shrug, which didn't really help my situation at all.

I happened to look out my side window, chocolate eyes meeting with icy blue eyes. I nearly froze, Sting was in the process of climbing out his side window. He'd also frozen, like a deer caught in headlights. Seconds passed and neither of us looked away, I started to grow uncomfortable. I broke first, quickly glancing down and turning away.

My body had other plans. I turned my head and looked back, but this time he waved and gave a goofy grin while he finished climbing out his window. I gave a small wave back, unsure of what else I could really do.

Okay, so he doesn't hate me. Instead of waving, he could've glared. Flipped me off. Turned away. Ignored me. Any of that would have probably nearly killed me, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. So much for giving him space. I debated whether or not calling a good morning out the window would be a good idea, or if it was pushing it a little. Before I could decide, Natsu spoke.

"At least you guys aren't fighting or anything, I mean that would suck."

I'd momentarily forgotten all about Loki and my distress, but oddly enough the heaviness was gone. I was confused, why don't I feel as down? Could it be that it wasn't really Loki not being able to be around that was dragging my mood down?

Mentally shaming myself for the second time this morning, I told myself that I'd just accepted it. That was all.

"Yeah," I smiled, "and you're right. There's still a week of school, I'm sure he'll be there for me."

"I think your worker dudes are here," Natsu said as he got up from my bed and ran down stairs. Confused, I ran after him.

"But I didn't hear anyone drive up, or kno-" I paused as I reached the living room, where sure enough Natsu was letting in three of the guys who've been working in my kitchen. I smiled, "well Natsu, your hearing could rival a dog's!"

"I'd like to think of it to be as good as a dragon's!" I laughed as he made his fingers do claw like motions.

"Whatever you say." I laughed as I took a seat on the couch, and Natsu joined me when I grabbed the remote to the TV. I had sure he TV was up a little louder than normal, so that we could hear over the noises from the men putting in cabinets in the kitchen.

He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, which normally I'd scold him for while he just shrugs, this time I laid my feet across him and propped my back and head against a pillow. We watched TV, laughing at each others lame comments whenever a stupid commercial came on or took bets on what a character would do next. And guys, this is why Natsu is my best friend.

We can always find something to do, whether it be laughing at the TV or going on crazy adventures around town. Then, when you add the whole gang?! One time we even played hide and seek around town at night, it was awesome.

I smiled at the memories, checking the clock only to see it was still an hour. My mind wondered to what I should wear, I just did laundry so I have to have _something_. I mentally groaned when I realized I'd left my favorite shorts at Mom's, pants it is I guess.

I was jarred from my thoughts when Natsu started going crazy.

"See? Right there! The guy in the back making sandwiches?!" He shouted, bouncing in place on the couch while holding my legs with one hand and using the other to point a finger at the TV.

"Yes, Natsu? I see him?" I nearly shouted back, gripping onto the couch. "What about him?"

"He killed a person in real life, just last week." Natsu huffed, crossing his hands over his chest and glaring at the TV.

"Uh?" I gave him a confused look, unsure what to really say.

"He should be in jail, he stabbed him! Right there in front of a store!" Natsu ranted, tossing his hands into the air dramatically. "Yet he'll out because they need him to finish filming a movie!"

My only reply was to pat his shoulder lightly while smiling, he rolled his onyx eyes as I got up o go up stairs. Leaving him to finish watching the lame movie that hadn't held my interest since the beginning. I closed my door and began my scavenge through my closet and laundry basket of clean clothes, hoping I hadn't left my favorite pair of jeans at Mom's too.

Lucky me, I'd left them on accident in the dryer along with a few other clothes.

I went with my tight fitting blue jeans that loosened around my legs, a black shirt, a gray sweater with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows, and my black convers. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and grabbed my sunglasses. All but running down the stairs, I swung into the kitchen to check on the progress of the hired workers.

"Alright, I think we're done for the day." The first guy commented as he stood up and inspected his work while dusting his hands together, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked with pride at his work.

I smiled, "what time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Some time," he answered as he shoved his tools into his toolbox. It didn't take them long before they were ready to go, I waved a quick goodbye and closed the door behind them. Going back to the living room, only to find Natsu passed out. I rolled my eyes with a smile, shaking my head at my best friend. Picking up my phone, I went upstairs to call Mom.

Putting the phone on speaker as I did my makeup in my room bathroom, it rang twice before she answered.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Gray and Erza still aren't here," she said in a worried tone.

"Did you have Lis text them?" I asked, wondering all the possible places they could be.

"Yes, and they haven't answered."

I hummed and tapped my chin in thought before going back to my liquid eye liner, "Gray might be caught up cleaning his house still. Erza, I'm not sure. It's not like her to be late to anything, especially something this important."

"I suppose give then ten more minutes, can't wait forever." She mumbled, then she made a comment to someone in the background about something. "I'll let you know, I have to go."

"Okay, see you in a little. Love you, bye." She hung up after a quick bye back, and I leaned back from the mirror to admire my work. A little bit of mascara and eye liner, a little natural lip stick, and done.

I smiled, winking at myself in the mirror before heading back into my room. I tried calling Gray, but no answer so I tried Erza's phone. Thankfully she picked up on he third ring.

"Hello?"

"Erza! Where are you?" I asked, revealed nothing was actually wrong.

"The mall, I have to grab something before I can head to Mr. Dragneel's. They were suppose to have it ready, but they didn't."

"Okay, hurry over there when you're finished. Have you talked to Gray?" I asked, hoping he was with her.

"Not since this morning, why?"

I mentally groaned, "he's not there yet."

"His dad said something about cleaning the pool for being grounded?"

"Grounded?"

"I'm not to sure, have you tried calling the house phone?"

"No, I'll try right now. Thanks."

"No problem, I'm leaving right now." She said before we exchanged a quick goodbye.

I sighed a sigh of relief, quickly sending Mom a update text.

I didn't have Mr. Fullbuster's number saved in my phone, so I had to silently slip downstairs into the kitchen. Thankfully Dad and Mr. Fullbuster were friends back from school, and Dad had a list of emergency numbers on a paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet. Mr. Fullbuster's number being one.

Typing it into my phone, I waiting until back in my room with my door shut before I clicked the call button.

It rang a few times before someone with a gravely voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Mr. Fullbuster? It's Lucy, Mr. Heartfilla's daughter."

"Oh, hello Lucy. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Gray was there, everyone's worrying since he's not answering his phone."

"Oh, he's around here somewhere... Hang on."

"Okay," there was a pause. I could barely make out voices in the background, unidentifiable words being exchanged.

Another voice came back, sounding a lot like the first one only younger.

"Hey, Lucy!" He said, obviously trying to hide his shortness of breath.

"Gray? Are you okay?"

"I just finished cleaning the pool, you're calling because of Natsu's...?"

"Yeah, Natsu and I will be leaving soon."

"Okay, let me shower and change really quick and I'll get a ride over there. Who else is there?" He asked.

"Sounds like everyone but us," there was a quick pause.

"Alright, I'll be just a minute." Without a goodbye he hung up, no doubt rushing off to get ready.

Fifteen minutes passed, slowly but they passed. he movie just finished and Natsu was starting to wake, rubbing his neck and yawning. My phone buzzed to life, with a text from Mom telling me we could start over now. Pocketing my phone, I walked over to Natsu.

"I'm hungry," he whined while stretching.

"Well, Mom's over at your house. Want to go see they're having lunch?" I smiled, happy he'd giving me the perfect excuse to get him moving.

"Sure," he grinned and I fallowed him out the door. I was locking the door behind us when she nudged my side, "did you know you have new neighbors?"

I nodded, looking over where Sting with lounging outside on his front porch. He was laying shirtless on a hanging bench, he looked up from his phone and gave a small wave at me. I waved back and headed to the gate, fallowed by my pink haired best friend.

"Yeah, I've only talked to him a little. He lives there and I've seen a lady, probably his mom." I explained once we were walking.

"You liiiiike him?" He teased, my face heated up and I rolled my eyes.

"Natsu! I just met him! Besides, Loki..." I trailed off, unsure the real way to finish that. Seemingly picking up on the threatening mood change, he dropped it.

"Sure, sure." Natsu laughed, lazily walking with his hands behind his head, leaned back and looking at the sky. "Hey look at the weird cloud, it looks like a snail."

"Ew. Only you would see a snail in the clouds." I laughed, sticking my tongue out at him as we continued the walk back to his Dad's house.


	7. Chapter 6: Cats Are Goofy

**(** **Sunday Morning** **)**

 _ ***Sting's POV***_

Its already been a long day, thanks to the lack of sleep from last night. On top of that, nothing has seemed to go right so far today. Fist I'd attempted to make waffles, but the iron wouldn't unlock when I needed to pull my (by then charred) waffle from it. In the same hour I'd managed to overfill the sink, I spent a good twenty minutes cleaning up almost thee buckets worth of water from the floor. And! To top it all off: I was missing a sock.

Searching through my whole room, even under my bed, until I happened to glance out my side window. Right there, setting as pretty as a sock possibly could, was my missing black sock.

Lector. I nearly growled in frustration.

Stupid cat had a thing for socks, and now look where I was. Crawling out onto my roof, trying to retrieve the mate to the other sock that was currently on one of my feet.

I happened to look up, straight into the open window of my neighbor's top floor bedroom. The bedroom that belonged to the same blonde that had unknowingly occupied my thoughts last night, keeping me from a decent night's sleep.

I could see Lucy standing with her arms crossed, talking to an unseen person.

She stopped talking, and suddenly looked out. Our eyes locking.

Icy blue eyes meeting the prettiest chocolate eyes.

I froze, three quarters out my window. _Awkward_.

Seconds passed and neither of us looked away, She shifted ever so slightly making it clear she was starting to grow uncomfortable. She broke first, quickly glancing down and turning away.

My heart sank.

I couldn't look away, my body wanted to reach out to her. My voice nearly bubble up to force me to call out to her, but it faded into silence before even leaving my throat.

It's official, she really does hate me.

My heart fluttered a little as she glanced back, our eyes locking once again. This time I flashed a grin, and waved as I finished climbing out of my window.

She gave a small wave back.

I relaxed. Okay, so she doesn't hate me. Instead of waving back, he could've glared? Flipped me the middle finger? Turned away? Ignored me? Any of that would have probably would've made me fall off the roof in disappointment, I couldn't help but feel relieved.

She looked as if she was trying to decide whether or not to do something, but whatever it was had been cut short as something else had caught her attention.

She looked confused for a second before it turned to one of annoyance. Then she said something with a smile.

A moment later someone ran past her, and out her door. A boy. A boy our age. With bright, salmon pink hair. I watched her run after him, leaving without a second glance at me.

My chest ached, that was probably her boyfriend. What was this sudden bitter feeling coming from again? I sighed, returning to my mission of saving my sock.

* * *

It was later now, I was laying outside on the hanging bench on my front porch. my house was incredibly hot for some reason, so I was shirtless while waiting for Rogue to text me that he was in town. I sighed, messing around with apps on my phone in hopes of passing time.

I kept seeing handymen over at Lucy's, stepping out side for a second to grab something or bring from their gray van with orange strips. Every so often I'd sigh. Eventually I saw the workers all pile into their van and leave, shortly after I saw Lucy and the guy from earlier step out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lucy locking her door, the man said something to her that caused her to look up. I looked up from my phone and gave a small waved, she waved back while walking to her front gate. Closely followed by the pink haired kid, I looked him over a second before deciding he must be her boyfriend or something.

The bitter feeling was back.

I watched them walking away, and the bitterness grew. Why? Why was I feeling like this? I groaned, running my hand through my hair. I continued to watch them go, laughing and talk.

He was tall, probably my height if not close. His hair spiked almost like my blond hair, but his was _pink_. Probably dyed or something lame like that, like a fake. Maybe if he wasn't Lucy's boyfriend, he might be gay or something. his clothing choice was pretty bland: a white shirt with black and golden writing, and white cargo shorts with black pockets, and a white scarf that looking like it had scales.

I groaned once again, wondering why I was feeling like this.

Buzz... Buzz...

Jerking my phone up I nearly hit myself in the face with it.

 **(From Rogue: I'm in town, walking over now.)**

I texted back and waited, twelve minutes later Rogue finally walked through my gate. In his arms, a gray cat with a pink collar. A pink frog bell hanging from it's collar, along with a green license and address tag. Frosh was it's name, a cat that had belonged to Rogue's younger sister. A touche story, for another day.

I watched my best friend walk up, dressed in his normal dark khaki pants and black sweater. His coal-black hair long enough to get in the way of his eyes, but that was the way he liked it. Depressing emo kid, I smirked at him. Thinking back to how we first met, when I stood up to bullies who were picking on him. Sending them running home to their mommies, and that started our friendship. Even since we've been best friends.

We walked inside, into the kitchen where he let Frosh down. Upon hearing the door open and close Lector came hopping down the stairs, seconds later Frosh seemed over joyed to see Lector as they nearly leaped onto each other and started playing. Rogue gave a small and quick smiled at the cats, something you don't see very often.

I sighed, before asking "so?"

"So what?" He replied, looking at me with his normal emotionless mask.

"So how's things been?" I elaborated a little more, hoping he'd not ask for anymore elaboration. He already knew what I was meaning, he was just playing with me. A habit you pick up from our group I guess.

"Same as before you left. Oh, and Minerva has a new boyfriend." Not shocking, but from the text I'd gotten earlier I'd thought she was still single. Figures.

"A stab in the dark, Orga?" I asked, already figuring he'd make his move once I was officially out of the picture.

"Hn." That was a Rogue's version of 'yes'.

I laughed, summoning up a mental image of how everything with that was wrong. A classy, elegant girl with high high (nearly impossibly high) standards was now with a punk-rocker guy with long, pastel green, messy, spiky hair. Half the time the guy runs around ripping his shirt off and trying to sing, hitting every note wrong and nearly making everyone's ears bleed. Her father is probably fuming, he never really cared for me. Could you imagine his opinion of Orga Nanagear?

I nearly snickered at the thought as I poured myself a cup of water.

"Cute town."

There we go, mood shift. I couldn't help the bitterness that had come back.

"Uh, I guess." Answering after a few large gulps of water. I managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes, my voice already laced with sarcasm.

Rogue sighed, clearly annoyed with me. "Come on Sting."

"What?!" I asked, slamming my cup hard on the counter. The little bit of water left in it splashed around, a little bit flying out and splashing onto the counter top. I threw my hands up into the air as I felt all the anger from the past few days once again boil up through my body.

Spinning around and glaring at my best friend who was seated with a lifted brow, only angering me more.

"What do you want to hear?! Yeah! It's great! I'm sooOooo happy!"

"Sting-"

I cut him off by raising my voice over his, "I had to leave my old school with my old friends, my old house, my old life. I'll be attending the _rival_ school, the people we've spent hours trash talking. Once they find out in from Saber High, I'll be the runt of the school jokes! Not to mention our own school's jokes!"

"Sting-"

"It doesn't help that Blondie next door has got my head all mixed up, trying to play therapist! She has a boyfriend too, some pink haired freak!"

"Sting I-"

"What am I even suppose to do this summer?!" I continued to yell, Rogue sighed as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Waiting out my rant. "We can't even hang out as much anymore! So now what? Once everyone in school hates me, maybe I should take Minerva back! It'll teach the bitch not to dump me again! And-"

Rogue's face flashed shock, or concern, before quickly falling into his emotionless façade once again. I was cut off by Rogue, "STING!"

I paused, glaring over at him once again this time for interrupting my rant.

He took a deep breath, calming himself. I stayed quite as I watched, knowing that if I said another word it would be likely I'd get smacked over the top of the head. I've seen Rogue's temper too, not something to play with. Rare, but maybe even scarier than Minerva's rage.

"You can't be serious about the taking Minerva back, right?" He eyed me suspiciously, making me think for a second. Had I really said that? I thought back to my rant, I'd just flown off the handle and started rambling on about things. Saying whatever popped into my head first without it actually processing in my mind.

I gave a frustrated sigh, "no, that was stupid sorry."

"What were you saying about a blonde next door?" He asked, I nearly groaned. I'd hoped he'd let that one slide undercover, mainly because I really wasn't sure how to explain anything about it. Why? Because I'm not even sure how I'm feeling, to be honest I just wanted to run away from it all. Go back to the way things use to be, no matter how much I truly hated things before.

Minutes passed, Rogue silently watching me as he waited for an answer. Several times I opened and closed my mouth, like a fish, searching for the right words that could form my situation. A few frustrated sighs later I finally tried just stringing the words together as I go.

"Her name is Lucy," I started.

Rogue smirked, "well that's a start I suppose. What's she look like?"

"She's... blonde..?" I forced out, squeezing my eyes closed as I tried to gather my feelings into thoughts to be put into words. Hey brain, you're failing me over here...

"Picked up on that, _next_?" There was another pause, knowing full well he was expecting me to call her beautiful (and as she might be, I refuse to fall into his trap). He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "Okay, try this one: what's she like?"

Funny, annoying, happy, cute, bubbly.

"Rogue, you're not really helping." I glared at him, he only smirked at me.

"She's okay, annoying."

"Have you guys even talked more than five minutes?"

"Yes," I told him about yesterday. How I'd saved her from getting hit by a truck, before we ended up in a small tiff (mostly on my end) and how I'd ran off making a huge assclown of myself. "She didn't _try_ to play therapist I guess. I don't know, I just got so mad after."

"Do you like her?" The question caught me off guard.

"Like her? As in-"

"As in more than an annoying neighbor, more than a friend. Sting, do you _like_ her?"

"I- She obviously has a boyfriend."

"You're making assumptions." He pointed out bluntly.

I sighed, "I just went through a brake up."

"Like that was even a real relationship? That hardly matters."

"What if it matters to me?"

He lifted a brow, giving a look like _'really?'_

"Okay, maybe it doesn't, but that's not the point. Still makes me look like shit."

"Like you've ever cared about that before? You made out with five different chicks two days after Minerva dumped you, two of which at the same time."

He gave me a nonbelieving look, I shrugged.

"You're making up excuses," his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Well none of that matters anyways, because _no_. I **don't** _like_ her, not that way. Or in _any_ way actually. She's just the typical _annoying_ girl next door."

"Oh Frosh, he's got it bad." Rogue mumbled, looking down at the two cats that were sitting on the chair next to him.

Lector kind of stuck his nose up, like he was saying _'as if'_. While Frosh looked up at Rogue and gave a small meow, like he was agreeing with his master.

I rolled my eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"This, my friend, you'll have to figure out on your own." As if on que, his phone started ringing. His grandma called to tell him it was time to go home, she'd swing by and pick him up in a few minutes.

"I'll come back sometime, soon I hope." He commented after a quick goodbye and hanging up, I nodded.

"I'd rather not show up over, since you live way to close to Minerva." I told him, he rolled his eyes. Five blocks wasn't to close, but it also wasn't far enough.

"Wouldn't expect you to, she's been pretty _high-strung_ since you left."

I thought over his wording, figuring she was probably being overly bitchy. Rogue was still a gentleman, even if he didn't care for someone.

"Tell Yuk I said hi, I don't have her number. I should get it sometime," I thought the last par out loud.

He nodded, "I'll see if she wants to come hang out sometime."

"That'd be cool," I replied. Our conversation pretty much ended there, from one of the kitchen windows we saw his grandma pull up. He got up, picking up Frosh who gave an almost goodbye meow.

"Later," we called out to each other at the same time.

I was left alone in silence after the car pulled away, taking my best friend away with it. I sighed, this time a tired instead of angry one. I headed upstairs, Lector following a step behind.

Laying in bed I thought about Lucy, and Lector sat on my desk watching me. Taunting me with his eyes, as if calling me pathetic for letting a girl get to me like this. I rolled over, ignoring him and pulling the pillow over my head.

* * *

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

I smiled, happy that everything was working out nicely. Leading my clueless best friend up the driveway to his dad's house, him mumbling about something I was only half paying attention to.

I stepped aside, letting Natsu open the door and step in. He was about to call out to his dad when suddenly a bunch of voices shouted.

"SURPRISE!"

Natsu nearly went into kong fu fighting stance, but was tackled by a eager girlfriend. "Happy birthday babe!" She cheered as she placed a quick kiss over his lips.

He set her down, still keeping his arms around her, and looked at everyone. His grin was a his typical goofy one, "aw guys!"

He was so focused on everyone else, he hadn't realized I'd slipped off to back outside. Quickly I ran over to Mom's, through the house and to my back room where I'd left my small wrapped gift.

The party was pretty short lived, most of the guests had to go home since it was a school night.

Cake and presents had been earlier, and Natsu was pretty pumped. He'd received a number of band shirts, a few games (two from me), a new phone from his dad, and a few gift cards and other items. He was pretty happy, and so was Happy who was having a ridiculous amount of fun with the paper wrappings and bags that littered the large living room floor.

Now it was just Gray, Natsu, Lis and I left. Gray would stay the night here, and Lis with me. Mr. Igneel was finishing with cleaning the kitchen, which really was just picking up paper plates and plastic red solo cups. Mom had turned in earlier also, saying she had a headache.

The remaining four of us now lay/sat on the ground of the living room, the coffee table pushed out of the way so we all could do so. Laying on the ground rather than the couch, was a pretty normal occurrence for us. Mr. Igneel would laugh and call us weird, saying he'd never understand our generation.

Everyone was pretty tired after a good day, so we were quieter than normal. I was growing bored of the silence, I waved catching Lisanna's attention and gave her a coy smirk. I crumpled a ball of paper wrapping up into a ball, and tossed it at Gray who had his back was against the couch and nose nearly glued to his phone. The ball bounced off and landed up on the couch. Lis laughed, Gray's face for a second was one of confusion before shifting into a determined one.

"Hey!" He smirked, reaching behind him and grabbing it tossing it at Lis.

Natsu was quickly in on it, crumpling on and tossing it at Gray. He laughed, "dude! Don't throw things at my girlfriend!"

Soon it was in an all out crumbled wrapping paper war, Mr. Igneel was suddenly in the middle of it with two cans of silly string. Pink and blue streams of silly string few everywhere, some on Natsu and some on Gray. Lis and I had managed to stay out of the line of fire, laughing and taunting the boys while cheering Mr. Igneel on.

Mr. Igneel laughed, once the two cans had been emptied he ran away through the house to the back room. Calling a happy birthday and a goodnight before shutting his bedroom door, probably still snickering. Leaving Gray, Natsu, and nearly the entire living room area covered in blue and pink silly string. Lis and I were to busy laughing to realize both boys had gathered string from the ground and were evilly inching closer to us with scary smirks.

Moments later we were also covered in the slimy string, the four of us laughing. Suddenly the tape on a streamer gave, causing part of it to flutter over us.

"Oh great, so we're really bringing down the house huh?" Gray laughed, Natsu joined in a second later. Both Lis and I smiled while we looked at each other and rolling our eyes at their lameness. There were still paper wrappings everywhere, and some of the other streamers had given. Gray broken out the special punch from the party the other night, now that Mr. Igneel had turned in for the night. We all agreed we'd just drink a little, since no one needed a hangover for tomorrow.

"Picture," Lis demanded with a big smile.

"Yeah!" I quickly agreed. It was an awesome picture, the four of us covered in colorful silly string, surrounded by falling streamers and paper wrappings. It looked like one heck of a party. Gray and Natsu slung their arms around each other's shoulders, raising their cups up high. Natsu pulled Lisanna close, kissing her cheek while she gave a huge smile and held up her drink. And I held out my phone, sticking my tongue out and held my glass up with my two fingers out in a peace sign.

I took a few pictures, each one of us all doing different faces. Gray pulled me over, since I'd be standing in front of them to catch them in the background of the pictures. He took my phone, holding it out in front of us. We both made funny faces, we took a few pictures while Natsu ignored us and kissed Lis. I sneakily got a picture of them.

Gray was now sitting against the back of the couch, holding me closer as we looked through the pictures and laughed.

"I like that one," I said as I pointed at one of him and I. It was a normal one, both of us smiling at the camera. One might mistake us as a couple, the thought made my face heat up a little.

"I do too," he agreed. "Send it to me tomorrow?"

I nodded, turning to the still kissing couple. "Are you two done now? I'm ready for bed."

They broke apart, both a bright pink that could put Natsu's hair to shame.

"Yeah," Lis nodded. Natsu sheepishly rubbed his neck, "Sure thing Luce. Goodnight babe."

I felt Gray stuff my phone into my back pocket, then gave me a quick hug. "See you in the morning."

I gave a hug to Natsu and told him happy birthday, Lis gave Gray a wave and goodnight also.

Once half way between yards, Lis grabbed my arm. "So?"

I gave her a confused look, I could only just barely see her. Thanks to the porch lights left on and the little moon light, I could at least see her excitement. "So what?"

"So you and Gray?!"

I nearly chocked on the breath of air I'd just taken, " _what_? _Where_ did you get _that_?"

"Okay I was making out with my boyfriend, but I'm not _that_ blind! Pictures and his arms were around you!"

"And?"

" _And_?! And nothing! You guys are the cutest couple!"

"We aren't dating, I'm dating Loki!" I protested, crossing my arms over my chest.

She groaned, "I thought you guys broke up?!"

I eyed her carefully, "did Natsu say that?"

She shifted uncomfortably, "well... He may have mentioned something about it."

I sighed in defeat, "well, I don't really know if we are or not... To be honest, I almost hope we have."

Even through the darkness I could see the look of pity, "Gray likes you."

"No he doesn't. He likes _someone_ , but not me."

She shrugged, " _he_ thinks he likes _you_ though."

"He's in denial."

"Denial? Call it whatever you want, but he still looks at you with the cutest of looks."

"The fakest of looks. Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's cold out here and it's late already."

She nodded, and we hurried the rest of the short way. Once inside my room Lisanna groaned in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, glancing over at the frustrated looking girl.

"I forgot my bag of clothes at home," she looked down at her messy clothes. "There's no way I can sleep in this or go to school tomorrow like this."

"Don't worry about it," I grabbed a shirt and a pair of black cheer shorts and tossed them at her. She smiled and thanked me.

"What about tomorrow before school?" She asked, "I could just get up earlier and walk home."

"That's all the way behind the school," I protested against the silly idea. "We wear the same size anyways, you can just borrow a pair of my jeans and a shirt."

"That'll work I guess," she sighed and smiled at me. "Thanks Lucy."

We crawled into bed, and crashed. Quickly slipping off to sleepland, probably with the relaxing aid of the alcohol.

* * *

 ** _A/N_** ** _:_**

 _Let me know what you guys think so far. Things will clear up soon enough, so don't worry about Gray and Lucy & Loki and Lucy._

 _Also I added the last little part with Lucy and Lisanna because I feel like people don't like Lisanna enough, or they don't like Lucy because of Lisanna, and I feel like they could be really close honestly. They both have like personalities, and I just think they should be closer._

 _On top of that, I think some people make Rogue seem way to emotionless in their stories. Sure he don't express them to freely, but he's also not a emotionless mummy. (Funny because I call him a emotionless zombie quite often, but you know what I mean.)_

Thank you guys for reading, please please let me know what you guys think.

Thanks~!


	8. Chapter 7: First Day of the Last Week

**( _A/N :_** _Guys, I really really do have a legit excuse as to why I've taken so long to update! However, I know that wont fix it so just here's the next update. I am so so so so so sorry. I'd promise I'll get better, but I think I've broken to many of those promises. Okay so here's the story. And I'll be updating other stories shortly as well, thank you for sticking with me this long. Warning: I didn't proof read anything and it was rather rushed, so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll get around to fixing that someday as well. Thank you all~!_ **)**

 **(** **Monday Morning** **)**

 _ ***Sting's POV***_

A knocking on my door woke me, I groaned in protest as the door opened.

"Sting! Wake up! Fist day of schoooool~!" She happily said as I stretched, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands as I did so.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled out, letting my arms go limp with my hands still over my eyes.

"Its your first day of school!"

"Mom, its the last week of school." I protested as I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over, facing away from her.

"Okay, first day of school in your new school that's almost over. Happy now?"

"No."

"Come on you'll be late."

"No one even takes the last week seriously," she rolled her eyes. The same eyes as mine. I set my head back down on the pillow, closing my eyes as I waited for her to leave.

"Sting." Her voice wavered, caught on the edge of becoming a warning tone. A tone she hardly ever used on me, I could almost see the smile slip away from her face. My chest clinched a little, I hated when this happens. She starts to get emotional and upset, something I didn't want to trigger.

"Do I have to?"

"Go make friends!" I could tell her smile was coming back, but I still really didn't want to go.

"I have friends," knowing there really was no way out of this I got up.

She stood in my door frame, holding a laundry basket with folded clothes. She smiled, but she looked exhausted. Suddenly I felt guilty for giving her a hard time this morning, I silently sighed.

"Sting, I want you to be happy here." She looked down into the basket, and my guilt intensified.

"Okay Mom, I am. I'm going to school, okay? I'm getting ready." I tried to smile, a very fake and forced smile, but still a smile.

She didn't reply, only sighed and pushed off the door frame. I watched her walk out, going down stares. I quietly closed the door, feeling like a little jerk of a son. I know she's trying her best, I know she wants me to be happy, I know times are hard, I know.

Quickly I got ready for school, which was sure to be a fun day.

* * *

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

Lisanna and I ran up to Natsu and Gray who'd been waiting for us at Natsu's yard, Natsu taking Lisanna's hand as we started to walk. On the way we talked and chatted about whatever popped up, Lis an I laughing at Gray and Natsu's typical bickering. Outside the school gates we saw Cana against a wall, when she looked up she waved. Once we reached the school gates we sat on the concrete flower boxes outside, since we were like ten minutes early. Loki's limo pulled up into the parking lot, but the tinted windows made it impossible to see if he'd seen us. Or if he was ignoring us.

The bell rang soon after and we all picked up our things, heading inside to class. Loki hadn't showed up, but sometimes he doesn't. I guess I would have to see at lunch, I sighed quietly to myself. Cana noticed.

Her hand landed on my shoulder, causing me to look up at her. Her face was stern, but she did look worried. "Lucy, look don't let that jerk get to you okay?"

"Yeah, sure Cana." I mumbled, brushing off her hand as we walked to our first class together. I heard her sigh, "just don't let it distract you in cheer practice. I need you to _not_ be hurt."

I smiled over at her while rolling my eyes, she laughed a little. "I wont, I don't want to fracture my wrist again."

"Good," now hurry up the bell is about to ring.

We slipped into the small classroom and took our seats right before the bell rang, Cana sitting the seat in front of me. Our class wasn't very big in this period, I kind of liked that since it was our first period class and less people means less rambunctious. It gives me a chance to fully wake up. Not to mention the more space, so you could sit where ever you wanted. Our teacher was also pretty cool, he gave short lectures so that you could do your homework in class. He also allowed you to talk and move around if you were quiet and respectful, that goes for using your phones too. We could have our phones out if we payed attention during his lectures and got our stuff done, the volume had to be on vibrate and no phone calls of course. Unless it was important, but in that case you'd ask to step outside.

Our English teacher. His name was Mr. Pick, in his mid twenties, tall and skinny, short hair that was a light brown, small glasses, and green eyes. Cana thought him to be pretty hot, ever since he transferred here fresh out of collage just a few years ago. To some degree I agreed with her, but I found it hard to even think of teachers that way. No matter how hot they were.

Mr. Pick gave his lecture, writing a few things on the bored for us to take note of. Saying that we should be finishing our assigned books by Thursday and test on it Friday, and that Monday we would start a new book. A few groans rippled through the room, and he laughed.

I sat confused for a moment, I looked over at him and then around to several other students. Some seemed equally confused, other seemed to busy dreading the 'test' next Monday.

"Come on guys, if you come to school Monday I promise no one will be here to make you read."

Even louder groans rippled around the room as they realized they'd fallen for a lame joke, but a few laughed with Mr. Pick. I myself couldn't help the smile, boy was I ready for summer.

"Wow guys, I know it's Monday and you're all ready to be out of here already for summer. I had to try to get you guys a least one last time."

"So Friday we test on the book?" Levy asked from her seat across the room, next to Gajeel.

"Unless you guys can all finish it earlier. I know a lot of students skip out the last week, and I'm glad everyone this period is here today, but this end of the year test is worth a large amount of your grade."

"What about those who don't come today?" I asked, I had my elbow on the desk and propped my chin up with the palm of my hand. Not really watching as I doodled, but I was listening.

"That's their loss unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that." He shrugged lightly.

"Can you take the test early?" Levy asked, of course Levy would be ready to take the test early. I'm pretty sure we was ready to take it the week after it was assigned to us.

"Sure, you can either take it after homework gets turned in or at lunch in case you want to do a quick going over it between now and lunch."

There was silence in the class, everyone going back to whatever they normally do. My stomach growled loudly, loud enough to catch even Mr. Pick's attention. He and a few students looked at me, Cana also started laughing a little.

"Lucy, did you not catch breakfast this morning?" He asked while he chuckled.

"No Sir," I smiled as my face heated up a little. Being in cheer, being cheer co captain, attention doesn't really bother me much. This was a little different though, it was pretty embarrassing.

"The cafeteria might be open by now, why don't you go grab yourself some breakfast. I'll write you up a pass. Could you drop this folder off at the Pass window?"

"Sure."

I walked all the way over to the cafeteria, thankfully it was open and just made fresh breakfast burritos. Mirajane Strauss was the school lunch lady volunteer, she started volunteering sometime after she graduated. I showed her my lunch sticker which was on the back of my I.D. card next to my ASB sticker. She my food in a brown paper bag and handed it to me, I smiled and waved a goodbye as I hurried out and back towards class.

"Lucy?" I stopped, looking over my shoulder at whoever had just called my name.

"Sting? Hi, what're you doing here?" I asked, then I realized. Duh, Lucy this is a school. It's just, he seems the kind of guy to totally blow school off. Or at least the last week of school.

"Looking for my class..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Classes started over twenty minutes ago," I laughed.

"I've been walking around for the past thirty," He grumbled looking cross.

"Really? You couldn't have just asked someone when the bell rang? The security guards haven't said something?"

"I figured I'd find it eventually," his arms were now crossed over his chest as he looked away glaring at a wall. What is it with guys and asking directions?

"Okay, okay. Let me see your class schedule." He handed it to me and I looked at the first class listed. "Oh! That's why, you probably weren't checking the English buildings, that's on the opposite side of the campus. Come on, I can take you. I have the same class anyways."

"Cool, why are you out here anyways?" He asked as I handing his paper back and started walking.

"Our teacher is cool, he pretty much told me to go get myself food. I also have to take some stuff to the Pass window for him, you should probably pick up a tardy pass anyways."

"Cool."

The rest of the short walk was quite, I could feel him watching me from a few steps behind. When we reached the Pass window I stepped up and handed the folder to the lady on the other side of the glass, she was a slightly over weight lady with short, dark brown hair. Her skin was super pale too, as if she hardly stepped outside.

"Good morning Mrs. Coy, Mr. Pick said to drop this off for him."

"Good, thank you Lucy."

"And my friend here needs a late pass, he's new and got lost." Mrs. Coy nodded, grabbing a small piece of blue paper and filling out the spaces.

"I excused it, since he's new and Mr. Pick's classroom is a little harder to find." There was an office phone ringing in the back ground, catching her attention. "Alright, back to class. Thank you Heartfilla, for the folder."

I lead Sting to the classroom, it was the last building on the far side of the campus. It was also the smallest, very easy to over look.

"Mr. Pick, I found you a friend." I said as I walked into the class, drawing attention from the whole class. Mr. Pick looked up with confusion written over his face, Sting walked over and handed him the excused tardy slip and they exchanged a few mumbled words. After a quick introduction Mr. Pick looked around the room, his eyes landing on me. I pretended to look busy, but that was pretty hard when your homework was finished already and in your binder.

"Lucy!" He said with a smile, I looked up. Already knowing what was coming. "Would you mind taking the rest of the class period to show Sting around the campus? He needs a locker too, I'll write you both up a pass."

I quietly groaned, Cana snickered. I gathered my things and took the pass that was handed to me, and I lead Sting away from the English buildings. Back to the middle of the campus where we'd met this morning.

"Alright, so. Those of course were the English buildings. The gym building is the big building in the middle of campus, straight in from the gates." I pointed to the large building, it had the school emblem above the school name 'Fairy Tail High' big enough you could see it from outside the gates.

He nodded.

"Boys' and girls' locker rooms are in the back, for P.E. you can either go through the back doors which go right into the locker rooms. Or go through the gym."

He nodded again.

"Over there are the senior and junior lockers, we'll pick you up a lock and a locker number in a moment. The group of two story buildings over there is where most of the other junior and senior classes are, lower classes get the single story buildings over on that side of campus along with the lockers over there. The library is next to the main offices as you walk in the gates, that's also where you pick up your text books. Next year of course, no need to this year."

I pointed out each building and what classes were held in each one, he raddled off the list of teachers he had on his schedule and I tried my best to explain where each room was located. There was several two story buildings, each one holding specific subjects grouped together so it made things easier for both students and teachers. I also tried to explain the teachers as best I could, so he had a little hint of what all he was getting into. Like how Mr. Harvy was really cool, Ms. Chaw tends to be moody, and Mr. Whit was pretty cool unless he doesn't like you.

I explained that the track lapped around the soccer/football field out back, in case he had P.E. outside and needed to find his way. The tennis court, pool, and batting cages were all together out by the equipment shed. The basketball court was inside the gym and it could be turned into a volleyball court. His next class would be P.E. anyways, so I lead him to out behind the gym. There were two doors on each end of the side, one was boys' and the other was girls'.

"During class and break periods, teachers lock up the doors so that no one can go in and mess with things. You'll have to talk to Mr. Kerr about a P.E. locker and uniform, shorts and T-shirt is like ten dollars and you can just use it next year too. He might not even have you buy one, you might just get to skip out on P.E. since there's only one week of school left."

"Cool, how long until class is over?" He asked, looked at his phone.

"Like five minutes or something."

"So where is Mr. Harvy meet?"

"I actually don't know, I've never had Harvy for P.E. before. He was my Health teacher for freshman year. On the way in there should be a white bored with writing on it, it should have a list of teachers and were they're meeting today." I told him

He nodded, I waved a goodbye as I headed to my next class. As soon as I turned the corner the bell rang, I hurried off to my next class.

* * *

After second period was nutrition, a fifteen minute break, that I spent most of looking for him. I finally gave up, having long enough to shove my cheer bag in my locker before the bell rang again.

Now it was fourth period, and thankfully it was going pretty smoothly. We were helping pick up the classroom, taking down the projects that hung around the walls from assignments throughout the year. Ms. Logan, who was normally really strict, seemed really relaxed today. I stood on the desk, which was held by Gray so that it couldn't flip up from the unbalanced weight, and carefully pulled the tape down. Removing the posters from the walls and handed them down to another student.

Conversations buzzed around the classroom, not even silenced by the bell. Gray and I watching the madness only leaving once everyone else had nearly killed themselves trying to get out, once it was clear we slipped out into the busy campus. All around the clicks of people already forming up, Gray and I walked together to go to our own group.

There were quite a few concrete flower boxes that were around the plated trees, groups like to hang out around them. My group was no exception, everyday we all met up around the same tree. Tossing our backpacks around in a pile on the ground, for both lunch and nutrition. When we got there Natsu, Gajeel, Cana and Levy were already there. Shortly we were joined by the rest. Everyone was here, everyone _except_ one person that is.

Conversation in our group was hardly ever a problem, especially with Natsu and Gray who could find just about anything to argue about. Levy sat reading a book and tuning the rest of the world out, Gajeel protectively sitting next to her. Cana sat watching me, Gray and Natsu of course were arguing over food, Lisanna sitting and watching them, and Cana was still watching me.

"Come on Strawberry, lets go to the bathroom so I can check my hair." She said as she pulled me by the arm away from the group, once inside the bathroom she checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty.

"This wasn't about checking your hair, was it?" I asked, my arms crossed. I'd known that from the moment she stood up, the real reason she was dragging me away was to drill me for details of what happened earlier.

"Okay well spill. What all happened after you left first period? He was really hot..." Her eyes were full of excitement, and she was nearly giddy for some reason.

I told her about giving him a tour, and by the end of my explanation she looked pretty bored.

"So, did he flirt with you at _all_?"

"Nope, not even interested. Just like I'm not interested in him." I told her, turning to the mirrors and checking my make up really quick. Cana crossed her arms with a disappointed and bored look.

"Well, he's lame." She said.

I shrugged, "besides, I have a boyfriend." I turned to head out of the bathrooms and back to the group. Only to be stopped when Cana grabbed my arm, I turned to give her a questioning look.

My heart dropped a little when I realized something was wrong. She was looking down, a firm frown had taken over her face, and she looked like she was about to tell me Lis and Natsu broke up.

"Cana, what's up?" I asked, turning fully to look at her. She sighed, finally looking up at me with pity reflecting in her eyes. "Lucy, you know I have Loki in third period..."

"Yeah, so?" My heart was sinking, as a million things started to run through my mind. "Did he say something to you?"

"No. In fact, he kind of gave me the cold shoulder the whole time. I tried to grab him for a second after class, just to talk for a second."

"Tried?"

"The hallway was crowded, and he ignored when I tried to keep up."

"Oh," I looked at her. The way she was looking away again told me she had more to tell, I could almost see her mind trying to find a good way to tell me whatever was left. "That's not all, whatever it is you can tell me Cana. Its not like I'll get mad, and there's nothing I can even do about whatever he's doing so?"

"There's a rumor, and its just a rumor, but someone said Loki was making out with someone this morning."

I paused, thinking it over. Loki making out with someone else? It wasn't impossible, but rumors aren't always the most trustable source of information. Whether it was true or not, he's still not made any attempts of talking to me. I wanted to cry, so much for two whole years right? Two weeks from now would've made three years. I mentally cleared everything away, I wont let myself think about this.

"Well, I guess that's his choice. Obviously he hasn't done anything to attempt even talking to me today, or since Saturday." I shrugged, determined to not let this get to me.

Cana sighed, patting my shoulder slightly before turning to the mirror and checking her make-up.

"I was just worried," she said while she looked pretty relieved.

"That I'd freak out and get upset," I added on what she was thinking mentally. She looked at me, apologizing with her eyes. I laughed, "its fine. Really. That's his choice, I'm over it. I've been over it honestly."

That was kind of a lie. I'm really not over it, but I'm not going to let it bother me. I've been questioning our relationship for a while now, it just hasn't felt right.

"He's a playboy, not the boy you need. But that boy earlier..." She grinned with wiggling eye brows.

"No. Sting isn't interested, I'm no interested." I told her one last time.

"Mhm, we'll see." She mumbled as we walked out of the bathroom, I mentally sighed as I realized there was probably only ten minutes until class starts again.

A few people watched us walk back up, Natsu and Gray were fighting again while Gajeel made snide comments. Every once in a while earning a light smack from Levy, her mumbling something to him about being nicer. Lis was working on homework for her next class, doing her best to tune out the bickering. Cana took a seat, pulling out her phone to answer some texts. I remembered I had to get a my paper I'd shoved into my cheer bag, which was in my locker. I groaned, mad at myself for forgetting to grab it earlier.

"Something wrong Lucy?" Gray asked.

"No, I just forgot to grab some stuff from my locker. I have to go do that. I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my backpack from the ground, then waved a quick goodbye before I headed toward the senior lockers. My pocket buzzed, and I pulled out my phone. It was a text from Erza.

I was in the middle of opening it when I walked into something hard, I stepped back but stumbled to the hard ground. There was a string of curses, as someone else had hit the ground also.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I was-" I stopped when my eyes met icey blue. "Sting?"

He smirked, "we really have great ways of running into each other huh?"

I picked up his book as he stood up, then he reached a hand down to help pull me up. I smiled and thanked him, apologizing once again as I handed his book to him before continuing to walk.

"Where you headed?" He asked, keeping up pace with me.

"My locker, I have to grab some papers that were due last week."

"Late homework? Huh, you don't seem the kind of girl who slacks." He laughed, a gave him a look and spit my tongue out at him.

He walked me all the way to the lockers, and he watched me pull the papers from my cheer bag.

"You do cheer?" I nodded, about to reply when I heard something from the other side of the lockers.

A breathless voice, "what are you doing?"

My heart sank. I knew that voice way to well.

"Lunch is nearly over, we should-" the voice took a sharp breath "-stop this."

"Nonsense, a little longer."

The female took another sharp breath and let out a moan, "hey no leaving any hickies!"

My chest clinched and I slabbed my locker a little harder than I meant to, I all but ran away from the lockers in the opposite direction. Leaving Sting stunned for a moment before he caught back up.

"Uh, was it something I said?" He asked, trying to keep up with my brisk pace. I shook my head, trying to blink the stinging feeling away from my eyes. My vision was fogging a little, but I was determined not to cry in front of anyone. Especially Sting, who had no clue why I was suddenly nearly running. I could see the girls' bathroom up ahead, I was almost there. I'd make it. Just once I get inside and lock myself in a stall I'll be able to lose it completely, I just have to hang on a little longer.

I was stopped when Sting grabbed my arm and nearly jerked me backwards. "Lucy!"

"What?!" I snapped at him, and he was taken aback by the sharpness in my voice.

I looked him in the eyes, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. I was failing, I quickly looked down as they really started to form now.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to breath and stop the tears before they spilled down my cheeks.

"Nothing," I chocked out as I tried to keep walking. Sting's arms prevented that, his hand still on my arm.

"You're crying." I shook my head once again, and Sting was getting frustrated. "You are."

I looked down, letting my bangs cover my eyes as the tears finally spilled over and started gliding down my cheeks.

I could feel him shift uncomfortably, "Lucy... Does this have anything to do with whoever was on the other side of the lockers?"

That's it. I felt everything break at once, shatter. I soft noise escaped my lips, and I jerked my hang up to cover my mouth before any other sounds could escape.

Before my hand could reach my mouth I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into an embrace. Warm, strong arms wrap around my body pulling me into the firm hug. My hand dropped and my arms hung limp for a moment, but I couldn't control them as they reached to Sting's back and gripped to his shirt as if he was my lifeline.

My body started to shack violently now as I forced myself to hold back everything, bottling it all back up. Once I was back in control and stopped shaking his hold loosened, I pushed off of him and ran for the bathrooms. I heard him call after me once, but I'd already reached the restrooms. Thankfully they were empty, and moments after I'd locked myself into the big stall the bell rang.

I tossed my backpack on the ground, and I sank to the corner opposite of where the toilet was. (Since I was in the handicap stall.)

I let the tears start falling again, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead on them. I lost track of time, but what was probably five minutes later the door opened and closed as someone came in. I was hoping it was no one nosy, last thing I needed was for someone to find me crying in a bathroom and rumors get started.

 ** _*Sting's POV*_**

After Lucy crashed into me, I decided I might as well walk with her. Since I have no where else to go, and walking around alone makes me look like a loser. I watched her open her locker, not like I memorized her combo or anything creepy like that, and grab some papers our of her cheer bag. Which caught my attention, "you do cheer?"

I watched her nod. She opened her mouth to reply, but stopped short when someone on the other side of the lockers could be heard.

A breathless guy's voice first, "what are you doing?"

Lucy's face changed, and it wasn't hard to tell her attention was elsewhere.

"Lunch is nearly over, we should-" a female's voice took a sharp breath "-stop this."

"Nonsense, a little longer." The guy protested.

The female took another sharp breath and let out a moan, "hey no leaving any hickies!"

I nearly snickered, so we interrupted someone having a make out session. Poor innocent Lucy, I expected to see her blushing and uncomfortable. Then realization hit. She was neither actually, she almost looked like she was going to be sick suddenly. She slabbed her locker, making me almost jump (not that I'd admit to that), and pushed past and sped walked away from the lockers. It was sudden, and caught me off guard. All I could do was stand there for a moment, I had to jog to catch back up to her.

"Uh, was it something I said?" I asked, once I'd caught up to her and paced myself with her brisk walk. She only shook her head, and she wouldn't turn to look back at me. Finally I reached up and grabbed her arm, stopping in my tracks. I meant to pull her a lot more smoother, but that's harder when she's walking so fast.

As I pulled her around to face me, I tried again "Lucy!"

Our eyes locked, and I hadn't let go.

"What?!" Her eyes. Her voice. Her tone.

It was so wrong, so off. So, _un_ Lucy.

Pain, anger, hurt, confusion. It was all right there, in her eyes and voice. In her vibes, everything about her seemed so off.

I could see her desperately trying to keep the tears in, she couldn't hold my gaze as she let her eyes fall to the ground. My eyes widened a little, I wasn't really sure how to deal with a crying woman.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"My voice probably sounded desperate, but I wanted to help. She only shook her head, keeping her eyes shielded away from me.

"Nothing," Her voice cracked as she chocked out a obviously fake answer. She tried to move away, but I hadn't let go yet.

"You're crying." I said, pointing out the obvious. She shook her head once again, and I couldn't help myself from getting slightly frustrated. More of with myself than her, how am I suppose to help her like this? "You are."

She let her bangs cover her beautiful eyes as the tears finally spilled over and started gliding down her red cheeks.

I thought hard back to moments before, about everything I'd said that could've triggered this. I asked her about cheer leading, but she was fine and about to reply. Only, she got distracted by... The voices, of the couple making out. Then she just, stormed off.

I shifted rather uncomfortably, as I realized. "Lucy... Does this have anything to do with whoever was on the other side of the lockers?"

She started shaking, and I realized I'd hit the marker. She made a struggled sound, a sound I'm all to familiar with already. The sound a person makes right before they completely break down and collapse, it's the sound of pure agony. Like my mother makes when she's had a rough day, when she starts to let her thoughts consume her and set her back into a relapse.

I was already prepared when she jerked her hang up to cover her mouth. I grabbed her wrist before she could close herself off completely, and pulled her into me. Into my arms. I knew what she needed, she needed a hug. She needed someone to support her while she collapses, especially since we're in the middle of school. Luckily no one's seemed to notice the scene playing out.

I was worried for a moment, her hand dropped limply to her side and she let her arms just hang like that instead of returning the hug. I was worried she'd closed herself off, that I was to late. My chest fluttered a bit when I felt her arms reach up to my back and grip onto my shirt as if she was about to slip away forever if I was to lose grip. I pulled her a little tighter when I felt her shaking intensify, her face buried in my shirt. I kept my arms around her until she got the shaking contained, I was a little shocked at how quickly she'd recovered from that. I let my grip loosen once she had regained complete control over her breathing once again, which didn't take her to long.

Moments after I loosened up a little, she shoved me off and ran to the girls' bathroom up ahead. I tried to run after her and called after her once, but she'd moved faster than I reacted. I don't want to create a scene, so I sigh and ran a hand through my messy blonde hair trying to play it cool. I noticed there was a food cart not that far away, and my stomach growled. I wondered if Lucy had eaten lunch, but I knew I hadn't. Quickly I walked over to the cart, buying a X-Large bowl of nachos and two bottles of water. The bell rang, and I waited for everyone to clear out and go to class. Casually hanging out so that no one would wonder anything, and once everyone was gone I carefully pushed open the door to the girls' bathroom. Quickly checking to see if there was anyone in there before slipping in, if someone was to see me from the outside there'd probably be a mass panic and that seriously wouldn't be to good.

Trust me, this is not something I'd normally do. That's kind of creepy, but this was just different.

All but one of the stalls was empty, obviously the door was closed and locked. I could see most of Lucy sitting in the corner, so I walked up and knocked lightly on the stall door.

"Go away please." See now she is polite and I have to be, well the opposite and go against her wishes.

"Well that's not happening, mind opening up the lock? Please?"

"No." That was a pretty firm rejection.

"Okay then I guess I'll just do this." I set the tray of nachos on my backpack, since I'm not about to set them on the ground in a bathroom. Its bad enough I'm about to slid under the door, good thing I'm pretty smooth. I managed it almost effortlessly, and now I was on the other side. I pulled my back pack in after, and scooted up next to her. She was still hunched up, with her knees drawn up to her chest like a small child would do. Her face down so that her forehead rested on her knees, and her arms shielding away her face.

"Hungry?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. I was more than slightly disappointed when I got the expected answer of no answer, I started eating a little before pulling out the waters. Pushing one into her lap, still earning no response what so ever. I then opened my own and took a few sips.

I don't know why, but I just started chatting about things. Things that happened today, how weird some of the students are, how cool or uncool the teachers are. After a few minutes she sat straight up, I was looking straight ahead pretending not to notice her whipping her eyes and nose. She tried to hide the soft sniffles of a snot filled nose, but that was pretty obvious. Not to mention perfectly normal, expected when you just spent ten minutes balling your beautiful eyes out in a bathroom stall. I quickly got up and grabbed some toilet paper, and handed it to her as I sat back down. Wordlessly, before going on talking about what I was talking about. I kept my head straight and pretended as though I hadn't even noticed her current state, as if she didn't have blotches of make up from crying, or puffy and red eyes, or a running nose.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her smiling slightly, opening the bottle of water and taking a few good sized sips. I pushed my backpack with the tray of half eaten nachos toward her, and she glanced at me before taking a few chips.

"Does Mr. Whitt normally sound like a nerd, or was he just congested today?" I asked, earning a light laugh from the blonde.

"No, he's normally like that. He had big glasses last year too, for nerd day he also wore suspenders and fake braces. Everyone nearly died laughing, it was awesome. He's cool though."

"First five minutes in I discovered his favorite word is beeswax." I mumbled, recalling how much the dude over used that word I'd already been sick of it by the end of the class period. She laughed again, the bubbliness returning to her as she nodded.

"Yeah, everyday he changes favorite words. If you write it down on a piece of paper, along with you name and class period, he'll give you extra credit."

"What? Really?" I asked, trying anything to keep her talking. Talking is good.

"Yeah, and drop it off in that little box outside his classroom."

"I guess I'll have to try that, I'm sure my grades could use the added help."

There was a silence now between us as she nodded, taking another chip. I drank some more water, before continuing with some other comment.

Just like that everything seemed to get a little better, her eyes cleared up to be less puffy and red and her nose cleared up.

The bell rang, signalling the changing of classes. I prayed no one would come in to use to restrooms, that would be rather awkward. Luckily no one did, but I'm pretty sure Lucy had the same thoughts as I did. Because once the second bell rang she jumped up, "how about we ditch the rest of the day. It's only one class, and its the last week anyways."

"Sounds great to me," I fallowed her out hoping no one saw. That would be one great rumor, Lucy and I seem coming out of the girls' restroom.. I dumped our trash in the bin before fallowing her to where ever she was going.

She lead me to the back of the school, behind some buildings where there was a tiny opening in the fence just barely big enough for a guy my size to fit through. You had to step like three feet down, but we ended up in an alley. She waved her hand for me to fallow and I did, at the end of the alley we ended up in some residential houses. I looked around, taking in this side of town which I've never seen since there's no real reason for me to be here.

"So is this where your..." I tailed off, not remembering if she'd said which one of her parents lived on which side of town.

"My mom," she said as she continued. I nodded.

"It looks like a good neighborhood."

"Sting, we live in Magnolia."

"Point, but still." She laughed, and I felt my chest heat up.

She makes me feel different, but I think I like this different.

Suddenly she turned and walked up a drive way, I stopped and watched her. She looked over her shoulder when she realized I was no longer fallowing her, smiling widely. "Are you coming or not?" Before I could answer she was already unlocking the door with her keys, letting us in. I stepped into the small house after her, taking in how cozy it felt. It was a two bedroom, single story, with a bar counter to separate the kitchen and living room space.

She tossed her backpack onto the pillow infested couch, before turning to me with a look of pity and embarrassment. "Sorry about the mess, Mom doesn't get much time to clean anymore. I try to help as much as I can, but I've been pretty busy lately too."

I shrugged, I was pretty use to it anyways. "Same at my house, you're fine."

She gave me a small smile.

I set my backpack by hers, before turning to her with a questioning look. Starting to feel myself get a little awkward, realizing this is the first time I've been in a girl's house without being here for one reason. Rogue would probably die laughing if he knew this.

"So now what?" I asked, watching her shrug a little as she picked up a plate and a cup from the coffee table.

"Well, whatever I guess. I have to be back at the school by three-twenty, for cheer practice." I nodded, remembering the earlier incident after I'd asked her about cheer leading. "If you don't mind I'm going to pick up around the house a little."

"Not at all, here I'll help you." I got up, walking into the kitchen where she'd ran some dish water and gathered some dishes. She looked shocked, before she tried to shove me out.

"No, no, that's fine! You're my guest! I can't expect you to help!"

"Okay, but you're not expecting me to." I smiled, "I'm just doing it."

"But-"

"You wont win this, give it up now."

She gave an exasperated sigh, giving me a look before giving in and tossing the towel onto my face. I laughed as I pulled it down, walking over to the sink.


	9. Chapter 8: Relax, It'll Be Ok

****( _A/N_ _:_**** _Alright_ _guys, finally finished the chapter. I've been working on it forever. So much writer's block, I'm actually kind of sick of writing. So please excuse any mistakes, I didn't proof read so there's probably going to be quite a few. Happy New Year also, I guess it should be my resolution to start being better at updating huh? Thanks for sticking with me guys, it means a lot._ ** **)****

* * *

 **(** **Monday 2 P.M.** **)**

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

I lead Sting to my Mom's house, since it was closer and Mom would be at work anyways. Normally she isn't to keen on me bringing guys she hasn't gotten to meet yet into the house when I'm alone, but I think I trust Sting enough. I walked in and tossed my backpack onto the larger couch, which was filled with pillows. In case someone has an off day, there's always a pillow to come home and cuddle. I felt slightly embarrassed, I hadn't really had time to help clean much so the house was kind of a mess. Looks like Mom had to eat and dash, since she doesn't normally leave her plate on the coffee table.

"Sorry about the mess, Mom doesn't get much time to clean anymore. I try to help as much as I can, but I've been pretty busy lately too." I told him while I looked around, yeah I should defiantly help a little while I'm here early.

He shrugged, completely unbothered. "Same at my house, you're fine."

I felt a little better, I watched him set his backpack with mine, before turning to me with a questioning look. I realized this is probably pretty awkward for him, I mean I drug him to my mother's house and now we're home alone.

"So now what?" He asked, watching me shrug a little and picked up Mom's plate and cup to take to the kitchen.

"Well, whatever I guess. I have to be back at the school by three-twenty, for cheer practice." I told him from the kitchen where I was running some dish water, "if you don't mind I'm going to pick up around the house a little."

"Not at all, here I'll help you." He got up, walking into the kitchen. After I recovered from the shock, I tried to shoving him out and back to the living room. Although the guy has both strength and size against me.

"No, no, that's fine! You're my guest! I can't expect you to help!" I told him as I put my hands on my hips and lightly glared.

"Okay, but you're not expecting me to." He smiled, I smiled. He's really cute. "I'm just doing it."

"But-"

"You won't win this, give it up now."

I wasn't going to win this was I? I gave an exasperated sigh, and tossed the towel onto his face. He laughed as he pulled it down, then walked over to the sink to start dishes. I felt like I was walking on air, like I' going all fuzzy and light headed. I've never felt like this around Natsu or Loki, so maybe I'm getting sick.

I looked back into the kitchen, he was happily doing the dishes every once in a while glancing up out the window. Suddenly it felt all so normal, like it was something we normally did. It felt pretty good.

I vacuumed the floors and opened the blinds to let light in, soon it'll be to hot to leave the windows open during the day. I decided to take advantage of the still mildly cool, but warm, weather. I opened the door and closed the screen, I smiled as the sounds from outside filled my ears. Someone down the road was mowing their lawn, every once in a while a yip could be heard from my neighbors puppy, there was a plan going over somewhere, and there was three little birds hanging around outside somewhere making little chirpy noises to each other.

I smiled before going back to picking things up. I cleaned up some laundry that sat in a basket waiting to be folded, put away some books that had been left on the coffee table, I shoved a few things into my room and closed the door again, and then I started picking up around the kitchen. Sting was almost down with the dishes, after I was done whipping off the counters I took the towel and dried what he'd already washed.

Once we finished all the dishes were dried and put away, I smiled as I looked around at all the work.

"Looking good," Sting grinned. I nodded as I pulled myself to sit up on the counter.

"Hungry again?" I asked, he eagerly nodded and I laughed. He was quite a bit like Natsu. I pointed to the fridge, "there's pizza?"

He opened the fridge and pulled out the box that had been shoved on top everything else, Mom hadn't felt like cooking much so she just ordered delivery. Behind me was a hanging cabinet, I opened the side with plates and pulled out two.

"Cold pizza or warm?" He asked, I crinkled.

"Warm," I answered. He faked a dramatic gasp.

"What?! You don't like cold pizza? What the heavens is wrong with you?"

I laughed, "you do? The real question here is: what is wrong with _you_?"

"I just happen to know _good_ food," he said as he took a bite of _cold_ pepperoni pizza.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I pressed a few buttons on the microwave.

I turned when I heard the screen door open and close, standing in the living room looking around stood no other than my mother who wasn't suppose to be home this early.

"Lucy? You're home early?" She said as she walked to the counter and set her purse down, taking a seat at one of the bar stools we normally eat at. "With a friend?"

The microwave beeping went off, and I pulled my food out. "Yeah, it wasn't really planned. Some stuff happened at school. Mom, this is Sting. Sting, my mother." He waved as he still had a mouth full of pizza he was trying to chew. She smiled, which was a good sign. Hopefully she wouldn't be to upset later.

"You cleaned today?" She asked looking around, I nodded looking at Sting.

"Sting helped, he did the dishes." I told her, taking a bite from my pizza. "Hungry?"

"I'm good, I grabbed lunch with a coworker. Well thank you both, the house looks great."

Sting and I both smiled to each other, happy she'd praised our work.

"We have to be leaving shortly, I have cheer today. Cana would kill me if I ditched out on her."

"I'm sure," she smiled at the thought of my best friend who she thought of as a second daughter.

"We should probably get going, it's three-ten already Lucy." Sting pointed out before taking the last bite of his pizza, Glancing at the clock, I nodded and took a huge bite of my own pizza. "It was nice meeting you," Sting said goodbye to Mom as I grabbed our backpacks and ran out the door with a goodbye wave and my mouth full of pizza. He followed me, taking his backpack once he caught up.

I'd finished my pizza before we reached the gates, which was pretty empty already. Since class got out almost twenty minutes ago. Sting walked me back to the lockers, acting as if it was completely normal.

"Hey, Sting, you know you can go home whenever right? You don't have to walk me around everywhere..." I told him, even though I was enjoying him. It felt so normal, it felt pretty good.

"Yeah, well I like hanging around. Unless you want me gone," he shrugged as he stopped walking.

"No, I have enjoyed you being around today." I looked down, my face heating quite a bit at the thought of how I'd reacted to hearing Loki sucking some other chick's face. I wanted to scrunch my nose and turn away, hoping it would reverse time and change the events. Unfortunately, things don't work like that. "How long until you have to go home?"

"Eh, I'd figured I'd stick around until you were done at with cheerleading. Maybe hang out for a little after?"

He was asking me to hang out? "Sounds great to me, I need my bag from my locker."

Once I had my bag, I lead him to the gym where the rest of the squad had already gathered.

"Glad you decided to join us, Lucy." Cana snorted when I walked through the door, suddenly a huge smirk grew onto her face when she saw Sting close behind me. "Oh, you're the new guy, huh?"

He nodded, his hands shoved in his pockets while he looked over at her with a bored look.

"Yeah, Cana, this is Sting. Sting, this is my best friend Cana." I introduced them, before turning and doing the same for the rest of the squad. All of the girls watching him with almost sparkling eyes. I almost felt a ping of jealousy, but that of course is silly. I just found of my boyfriend really was cheating on me, I'm just having mixed feelings is all. I really need to keep my head clear, especially so I can focus on cheer.

Cana had everyone doing stretches, then two laps around the gym. Sting watching from the wall, sitting on the ground beside his backpack.

Cana and I were lightly jogging side by side, a little ways in front of everyone else. Once on the other side of the gym from Sting, she lightly bumped my elbow with her own. "Levy and Lisanna said you weren't in fifth period, and Natsu was looking for you after sixth. So what's up, where have you been, and why are you with _him_?" She asked, saying the last part suggestively.

I took a heavy breath and let out a sigh as I closed my eyes, then looked at her. "Long story short, Loki is cheating on me. Crying in the bathroom, skipped school with Sting, and here we are now."

Cana's eye widened, "dude that is not the kind of story that you should make short. I want to full story after I kick him in the nuts."

I snorted, "come hang out with Sting and I after school." I sighed again, glancing over at him. Nearly tripping as I realized he was watching me, I turned back to Cana. "I ow him an explanation for the way I'd acted earlier too."

"So does Loki know you know?" She asked, I shook my head no.

"You are going to call him on this right? You can't let him think he's getting away with cheating on you." Cana said after completely stopping, crossing her arms and leaning on her right hip. It took me a moment to stop as well, by then I was already a few steps in front of her. I only shrugged, honestly I wasn't sure anymore.

She stared at me waiting for a proper answer, and I opened and closed my mouth a few times as like a fish out of water. The rest of the team caught up, running around us and back over to the spot we'd started. More than a few drifted over to Sting, who seemed more interested in his phone than in them. I turned my attention back to Cana, "I really don't know Cana."

"We'll talk about this later, just keep your head in practice."

"Like it's anywhere else?" I snorted when I asked, she smirked at me and nudged her head toward Sting's direction. I rolled my eyes, 'as if' and kept walking.

"Okay ladies!" Cana shouted, effectively gathering everyone together once again. The girls hovering around Sting either groaned or rolled their eyes, or both, before joining us. "So we're just going to work on getting into the air and down smoother, you all need to work on that part. Last time Kelsey get dropped, we don't want that happening again. I'll check over your groups in a little."

Everyone nodded, breaking up into three groups of four people. Cana, Kelsey, and I are all the flyers on the team. Everyone else is base. In my group was Sabrina, Sonya, and Lexii. The three of them hoisted me up carefully, I lifted both arms into a high V and lifted my right knee slowly. This is where I always get dropped.

It's suppose to go I kick out and up while jumping into a spin, bringing my legs back together and my arms across my chest. They are suppose to catch me when I stop spinning, and gracefully drop me back to the ground with a little bounce in my landing step.. However, I never make it into the air in the first place. The base normally makes lose my balance, shifting their hands too much and letting me slip. A few times almost letting me full on hit the ground, only at the very last minute managing to stop or slow my fall enough.

I wobbly stood on on leg, so far so good. "Ready?" I called, earning mumbled sounds of approval. "And go!" I shouted, and in one swift movement I hopped as they boosted. Kicking my knee up before bringing it down into a spin, I spun as I fell. One, two, three, down. On the what should have been fourth spin, I stopped and felt myself being caught by my companions. They caught me and lifted me slightly so that I gracefully landed with a hop.

"That was great girls!" I almost shouted, happy we'd finally managed to pull that off. "Let's do it a few more times!"

I heard Cana directing a few others, but I focused on my own little group. Twice more before I decided to let them have a break, I told them to go try some high kicks and scorpions (where you hold your leg up as far as you can behind you, so that it kind of looks like you have a tail). I walked over to stand next to Cana, together we watched the third group hoist Kelsey into the air. A small girl with dark raven hair, and almost purple eyes. She had a wrist brace on, she was just getting better after being dropped and spraining it. She slowly, wobbly lifted her knee up. Kicking out and falling before she could hop and spin, the base caught her slightly ungracefully. Cana pointed out a few mistakes the base had made, while I talked to Kel about keeping herself upright more while keeping herself stable.

The next time they managed to pull it off, without failing. Not entirely smoothly, but at least they'd landed it. Cana told them to keep at it a few more times, then she turned to me to ask for our progress. I happily told her our progress had greatly improved, we'd managed to land it almost perfectly.

"Okay ladies, I think we're ready to get to working on the next step." Cana announced, earning a worried glance from Kelsey. "Don't worry Kel, if you feel like you can't do it Karin will fill in for you."

Karin was an ex-cheerleader, she'd left the team last year after breaking her leg in P.E. Kelsey looked uncomfortable, but shook her head.

"No, I think I'm okay." She crossed her arms, but Cana gave me a look of 'your opinion?'.

So, as co captain, I spoke up. "I don't know Kelsey, you could easily re-sprain it. I think its best if you let Karin-"

"No! Really! It's fine," she laughed a fake sounding laugh.

Cana and I exchanged a look, both of us still unconvinced. Cana looked back at me, I shrugged and Cana sighed, but she gave in and nodded.

"Okay, only on the ground, try a hurtle front hand spring. Do two or three, then the flyers will try it after being in the air." Cana and I watched as few girls had problems since we hadn't been doing these as much the past few days, but after a few times they were perfectly back into it. Kelsey did better than I'd expected, we'll see how she is before Friday. Everyone finished and lined up again, back into the groups and in a line. The middle group slightly ahead of he other two, Cana's group since they would be leading. Meaning she would always be just a few seconds ahead of the rest of us.

I focused on myself as I was lifted into the air, I had to make sure to keep myself up while also depending on my base partners. After dropping and bouncing back to my feet after being caught by the base girls, I took a few large steps (bounces really) and did a front hand spring. Handing in almost a squat, and nearly falling backwards onto my butt.

Both Cana and Kel had landed it, and the bases all clapped and cheered. Pleased we'd made such well progress after working on it for so many weeks. However, there was still like two more steps to go. The rest of the routine we had down, since it was a dance routine.

"That was great!" Cana shouted, placing her hands on her hips and turned back to the bases while glancing at Kelsey. "Kel hows your wrist?"

"Fine, probably shouldn't put much strain on it, but I'm fine to do the routine Friday!" She smiled, Cana nodded and smiled as well.

"Okay, so the rest is like second nature. Don't forget practice tomorrow ladies, now let's hit the lockers and ditch this place." Cana shouted again, always using her cheer voice.

Sting met us outside, Cana and I had been the first out. Leaving the gym for the P.E. teacher to lock up, she was still working in her small office as always. The three of us walked to my Dad's house, Cana and I chatting all the way while Sting only occasionally added a few comments.

Sting fallowed us into my dads, looking around as he dropped his backpack with ours. Cana hit the kitchen, and I dropped myself heavily onto the love seat.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked, smiling at Sting who'd crossed his arms while watching me.

"Revenge," Cana said as she tossed a water bottle at me. Sting rejected the one she offered him, she only shrugged and plopped on top of me. I gave a struggled sound and she only snorted.

"No," I said as I rolled my eyes before taking a drink. Knowing she was seeking revenge on my shitty boyfriend. A ping sting through my chest, shitty _ex_ -boyfriend.

"Huh?" Sting asked, looking confused. Only there did I remember he was totally left out of the loop here, I mentally sighed with dread. Cana sitting more on the seat than on me, her legs hanging over mine and kicked up onto the coffee table. I sighed aloud this time, giving a defeated look.

"Yesterday, at lunch," I nearly cringed as I tried to avoid to whole 'remember when I was crying in the bathroom' starter line kind of thing like that.

"Ya?" His eye brows lifted in interest. I know he'd been avoiding the topic not wanting to bring it up, but it was probably killing him to know what really went down.

"Well, the voices we heard. It was my boyfriend and.. some chick." I explained, feeling the sting of betrayal coming back. Before correcting myself, " _ex-_ boyfriend."

"She hasn't technically _dumped_ the jerk yet, and he doesn't even _know_ he's been found out. So he still thinks he's actually getting away with this." Cana added, crossing her arms over her chest. "I think we should get back at the playboy."

Sting seemed in shock, unsure what to do. His eyes had a shine of finally understanding, the gears in his mind probably grinding as he pieced together the events. I sighed again as my phone buzzed to life in my pocket, I pulled it out as read the text I'd received from Natsu. I frowned at my phone as I texted back, Natsu lost his cat. Cana shot a pointed glared at the electronic device in my hands, probably thinking it was the person of interest in our current discussion. She relaxed as I flashed her the text from Natsu.

"So you should call him out on that bullshit," Sting said bluntly. I looked up at him with shock, then over to a now smirking Cana.

"I agree," Cana mumbled as she stood up. "I just remembered I have to meet up with Troy."

"Troy?" I asked as I short her a pointed glare, "Cana! You said you ditched that drunktard!"

"Hey, well! There's no way I'm letting him challenge _me_ to a drinking match, I'll beat him and still be sober." She snorted and gave an evil look, "for the most part."

I sighed, knowing full well that this was typical Cana. They'll totally kiss and make up before he passes out, just like every time, yet she always goes back when her drinking pride is put on the line. We watched her pick her things up and wave a goodbye as she slipped out the door. I rolled my eyes, a frustrated sigh leaving my lips.

A few minutes of awkward silence felt like an eternity, I glanced up at Sting who was reading something on his phone with a frustrated look. "Are you ok?"

"Wha- Yeah, it's all good. Friends from my old school, _drama_." He snorted the last part while he nearly rolled his eyes, quickly stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

I hummed in thought, "Wanna do something?" I asked.

"Like?" He asked back, pulling his buzzing phone from his pocket once more. I shrugged, pulling out my own phone to answer Natsu back. This was going nowhere, how much more awkward could it get?

"What're you doing next Saturday?" Sting suddenly asked, laying his phone face down on his stomach and looking over at me. I hummed in thought as I pondered my schedule, my now pretty much empty schedule now that school was coming to a close.

"Nursing a hangover probably," I mumbled honestly as I turned back to my phone in embarrassment. Thinking back to the morning he'd witnessed the sassy, hungover, tired, zombie-like state I'd been in when I came back the morning after a small party at Gray's. He snickered, no doubt recalling the exact some thing; further embarrassing me as I sank a little lower onto the small loveseat. My face probably a nice scarlet color at this point. "Why, what's up?"

"Let's go to the festival in Akane! I mean, after you sober up and all." He smirked at the last part, further deepening my embarrassment.

Excitement bubbled, and I couldn't stop the huge smile. "I've always wanted to go, sure!"

"Cool, I've got tickets already. Props of knowing a band playing there this year." He smirked, for some reason my chest felt a flutter. "Alright, I should be headed back over seen. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, we can walk to school together if you'd like?" I asked hopefully, as I followed him out the door and leaned on the door frame.

"Sounds awesome," he grinned. I laughed, because his grin reminds me so much of Natsu's.

I watched him till he reached the gate, before I turned to go back inside. As soon as I closed the door, my stomach and chest decided to do a few flips. I couldn't help the school girl giggle that escaped me, but I couldn't care less about how stupid I just sounded.

I forcefully reminded myself that it wasn't a date, it was simply two friends going to a summer festival together. After a moment of drill-sargenting myself, I'd managed to shake most of the feeling. Getting up to go find food, trying my best to ignore the little bit of excitement left.

I thought about texting Cana, but I knew she'd only make things worse. Blowing everything out of proportion, demanding details, acting like this was really a date. I figured it was best left unmentioned, at least for now.


	10. Chapter 9: Ice Cream

**(** **Tuesday morning** **)**

 ***Sting's POV***

I sighed heavily, the day hasn't even started yet and I already wish it was over. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before stretching, feeling the pull on my musicals before allowing my body to relax.

"Wake up, second day of school!" I heard Mom call from downstairs.

I suppressed a groan. Turning to lay on my side facing the wall, I closed my eyes again. I could so easily fall back asleep. Before I could manage to drift back to the amazing land of dreams, I felt myself ripped back to the unforgiving land of reality. Something was tapping my forehead.

I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust again to the bright room. I was greeted by irritated brown eyes, eyes that were almost saying 'get up stupid, you have things to do'.

I closed my eyes tightly and groaned, turning back to my other side. I let myself relax again, trying to will myself back into sleep. All of that might as well be tossed out the window because now I was feeling something (suspiciously like a paw) prodding the back of my head.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," I growled as I forced myself to climb out of bed, I shot the cat a glare. Only to my annoyance, he looked completely pleased with himself.

I met Mom coming up the stairs, and her eyes seemed to sparkle to life. "Good, you're up. I was just about to come wake you! Breakfast, hurry or you'll be late."

"Late? What time is it?" I asked, fully awake by now.

"Seven, forty."

Shit! I had ten minutes to get ready, then ten minutes to be at school!

Oh shit! Lucy!

"I'll eat on the run, I gotta go! Friends are waiting on me!" I called over my shoulder as I dashed back to my room. Quickly I grabbed whatever pair of jeans I could find, out of the closet I pulled a random shirt and my favorite red over shirt, quickly slipping into my shoes. Pulling them on as I ran to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth as I tossed some water on my face, drying with a towel then darted downstairs two steps at a time. Thankfully Mom was standing with the door open, smiling as she held my wrapped in tinfoil breakfast and my backpack.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Have fun, I'll see you later!" She called out to me as I headed out the gate. Thankfully Lucy was waiting. "Hey, Lucy. Sorry, I slept in on accident."

She smiled and shook her head a little, she looked beautiful today. Like always. "Figures," she laughed, "and I was thinking you'd stood me up. I was about to go banging on your door." She joked and I couldn't help but grin.

"Stand a beautiful lady up? Pssh, pardon you! I'll have you know, I have more class than that." I joked back (mostly a joke... not really), puffing out my chest as to exaggerate my point. She laughed, like music in the air. I carefully glanced over, my heart skipped a few beats at the pink lightly dusting her cheeks.

"I suppose you'll just have to prove it then." Whether she knew it our not, I just took her words as a challenge. Mentally promising her that I would prove it, one way or another.

"Look, there's Gray!" Lucy excitedly called out to her raven hair friend, who quickly turned around. He grinned, but it almost fluttered when his eyes shifted to me. Or maybe that was just me. I nudged my head his way, the most I could muster as a good morning hello. I hated to admit it, but I wasn't looking forward to more company.

Obviously, because Lucy has known this guy longer so they just click into normalcy and it would make me feel out of place and unwelcome. _Not_ because I wanted to walk with her by myself or anything.

The introductions were kept short as we continued on, they launch into an immediate conversation about things that I lacked any interest in at all, so I tuned them out. Watching the houses as we walked, oddly becoming strangely aware of just how far the school really was. Yet we'd still make it before the warning bell.

My mind drifted off to yesterday, finding myself wishing it could repeat. Maybe without the waterworks, though. It had been nice being able to cheer the blonde up, but then again I really hated seeing her upset in the first place. What an idiot ex-boyfriend she had, I had to work to keep the scowl off my face as thoughts of this playboy sounding jerk flooded my mind.

I glanced over at Lucy. Deep in conversation, explaining some story, she had this glow to her. Her chocolate doe eyes shone brightly with excitement and happiness, her smile radiating vibrantly. A comment of Gray's made her toss her head back a little and laugh, a musical chin. It was all I heard.

I had to force myself to turn away, so not to get caught ogling.

Yesterday I witnessed something I never want to again. I saw the hurt, I saw the pain, I saw her cry. I saw her cry because of a guy, another human being. How could anyone do that? My stomach turned.

Just like my mom huh? Maybe that's why this whole thing bothers me so damn much. I saw the same pain in Lucy's eyes, that _same_ pain that flashes through Mom's eyes every now and again. The pain I know Mom does her best to hide, I wonder how much Lucy was hiding now.

"Hey," I felt an elbow lightly jabbed into my side. Causing me to look over, "you got awfully quiet?"

"I-uh, sorry. Just a little tired, just zoning out a bit sorry." I covered, looking over to Gray then back straight ahead. "We're almost to the school."

Lucy nodded, and it fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

At the gates waited Cana, oddly enough she didn't look too hung over. For a girl who supposedly spent the night having a drinking competition with some drunky. She said nothing as she joined us, instead, she was preoccupied with her cell phone.

"See you later guys," Gray muttered as he saw someone else, he probably knew them from his first-period class, and headed off to join them.

"So how was last night?" I asked, lightly bumping Cana on the shoulder with my elbow. Giving her a suggestive wink when she looked up at me.

"He passed out at twenty-four, I had him at twenty-five. Still could've gone strong," she sighed the last part as if disappointed. I couldn't process anything said after that, twenty-five? What the hell? I studied her, unsure if I was really believing it.

There's no way this slim, little, cheerleader girl could put away twenty-five drinks of... _anything_. "What the hell were you drinking, _champagne_?"

Obviously, they had been in a deeper conversation because they both turned to me and gave me confused looks. "No, it was just beers."

"Just- wait, come again?" I completely stopped walking. Lucy stopped because of me, whereas Cana just kept walking.

"You know, plain ol' McOwen beers?" She said as if it were so obvious, Lucy was doing her best to stifle her giggles.

"She's a bit of a heavy drinker," she whispered to me.

"Obviously," was my only reply. Too stunned to say much else, trying to imagine some bulking dude in place of the small cheerleader.

Twenty-five beers? Twenty-five. I couldn't even handle more than five before I turned into a tipsy mess of an uncontrollable, class-A jackass who tends to make poor life decisions on the spot. Normally having something to do with the opposite sex, or picking a fight with someone(s). Most of the time a nice, surely healthy combination of _both_.

The three of us stepped into class seconds before the final bell rang, joining the rest of the class and taking our seats in silence. I chose to sit in front of them since there was plenty of room to sit where ever you please.

"Mr. Pick, could we please get the test?" Lucy asked. The teacher nodded then reached for some papers.

Papers in hand, Mr. Pick walked over. Turned to me after setting them up, "your grades are amazing Eucliffe. Since you transferred so late you don't have anything to do, I'm surprised you're even here."

I grinned, "I have reasons."

He left and I let the girls take their test in peace, answering a few texts from Rogue and Orga. Orga was texting me about the Summer Festival, the one I was taking Lucy to this weekend. He was part of a band playing there, their second backup singer. Why in the name of anything holy, I wouldn't know. Honestly, the guy sucks at singing... It was probably so he'd just shut up and leave the poor members alone about letting him join.

Either way, it was still pretty sweet. Orga can get us into events for way cheaper or sometimes even free. This time he got four tickets, but Minerva was out of town with her father. So I asked if I could have the extra ticket for bringing someone. It took some bargaining with the big guy, but in the end, he gave in.

The only reason anyone (except Rogue of course) is talking to me, is because Minerva is out of town at some high-class summer party for his father's company. Not that anyone has a problem with me, just Minerva. She pretty much rules over them with an iron thumb, though, the way she used to be with me. I don't blame them, it's her not them. They're pretty cool I guess, I mean when she's away.

There are Orga and Rogue, of course, then there's Rufus and Yukino. Rufus is okay, kind of that rich snobby kid who's parents are super strict about being proper. So he sounds like he's permanently stuck on theater mode playing in Romeo and Juliet, it's annoying but you get used to it.

Then there was Yuk, who Rogue was planning on asking out this weekend.

I was brought from my thoughts by Lucy walking by, taking her and Cana's tests up. I turned around, finding Cana looking rather flustered.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, trying not the smirk. Her eyes narrowed into a glare before she dramatically sighed and covered her face with her hands. She said something that was muffled behind her hands. "What was that?"

"I. Failed."

"You failed? Come on, you don't know that. You could've done really well?"

"No," she laid her head down on her arms across her desk.

Lucy came back, she looked pretty confident.

"Did she not study?" I asked, gesturing her her moping friend.

"Never," Lucy rolled her eyes. "And she needs at _least_ an eighty on this test to pass the class."

"And you?"

"Good to go, even if I fail." She said, looking over at the back of Cana's head, "but that's not likely since I actually studied."

"Can it, Strawberry." Cana's muffled groan.

I somehow suppressed the nearly overwhelming urge to snicker, but I'm a smarter man than that. I somehow get the feeling, Cana isn't the girl to piss off. The rest of class passed to quickly, while the rest of the day drug on like a five-million-pound weight.

Lunch was pretty boring, Lucy took a while to show up. I was there waiting along with the rest of her group who'd already gathered. I sat with my back up against a tree, watching for her to show up with Gray. Since they had fourth period together, they normally always show up together. Only, today Gray showed up alone and seemingly irritated. When Lucy finally did, I could tell something was off with her. She walked up like a zombie, looking like something was weighing heavily on her mind. Gray glanced at her with a look of concern, but she and Cana left.

When they finally returned, Lucy looked sick. Much to my disappointment, I didn't get to asked her what was up. Gray swooped in, imminently ditching his fight with Pinky. Much to the Pinkett's disappointment. I'd learned his name was Natsu, but I still preferred calling him Pinky.

I kept a close eye on Lucy, though, making a mental note to ask her next time we were alone. She looked close to tears, and anymore pushing of the matter might make her lose it. I'd already come to realized that she hated more than anything, was crying in public.

I wouldn't do that to her again, if I could help it.

Meanwhile, I was also texting Rogue about this next weekend. He wasn't pleased with the idea of me bringing Lucy, thinking that someone would see and word would get back to Minerva. Which it probably would. Not like it mattered, Minerva could kiss my a-

The bell rang and I looked around, everyone had gathered their belongings and stood hovering for a last few seconds of conversation. Lucy was headed off with a few of her friends, leaving me to find my own way. I huffed in disappointment as I carried on to my next class, maybe after school.

* * *

I lay on the couch downstairs, staring up at the semi-white ceiling. I'd been like this since I returned home from school, that was two whole hours ago. Surely Lucy was finished with cheer practice, so why hadn't she texted me back? I sighed loudly, groaning as I pressed the palms on my hands to my eye sockets.

Wow. What the was wrong with me? I do not act like this, especially over a _girl_.

I decided I might as well force my mind off of the blonde, surely this wasn't healthy behavior.

I texted a few girls from my old school, just for conversation.

Lydia, a busty girl with a nice figure. Other than that I don't really remember what she looks like, she was mainly a drunken hook-up once or twice. The conversation of flirting back and forth lost my interest pretty quick, so I moved onto texting another girl. The process repeated four times before I finally gave up.

Tossing my phone aside as I began pacing around, I stopped and actually looked around. Realizing that the house was still pretty messy from moving. A few boxed stacked around, half opened and even some still sealed. Mom had been working so hard, and I hadn't even been helping these past few days. Being so caught up with my own affairs, now I was feeling pretty shitty.

Now thinking about it, I hadn't actually taken the time to check this place out. Most of the furniture came with the place, nothing fancy. A banged up coffee table, a couch, a small kitchen table, and a bookshelf.

There were a few boxes by the bookshelf, the top box already half opened. I pulled the rest of it open, finding books. Books for crafting, cooking, medical, and a few novels. Quickly I shoved them into the bottom shelf and moved to the next box, more books that went into the second to the bottom. The next box was full of just some random things. Some pictures, sea shells, a stack of movies, and a music box I once got Mom for her birthday.

I didn't take long to shove everything into the shelves and arrange them to look nice, I crushed the boxes and looked around again. Three boxes down, probably a few more in the kitchen.

I decided to leave those since Mom was pretty picky on ho her kitchen was set up, I headed upstairs with my backpack. Tossing the bag into my chair that the desk, earning a glare from Lector.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sleepy Head," I mumbled to the lazy cat.

I didn't have any boxes left in my own room, just a lot of clothes that needed to be put away. I guess I should get onto that.

* * *

 **( Tuesday evening)**

 ***Lucy's POV***

I walked home to Mom's house with Natsu, saying our goodbyes as we broke apart at the walkway to his house. Mom was gone, leaving the house empty and me almost feeling lonely.

I still felt sick.

Loki.

 *** _Flashback_ ***

I was shocked to find Loki standing outside of my fourth-period class, as cool and collected as always. Gray stiffened imminently, probably ready to deck my playboy of a boyfriend. I gestured for him to go ahead and go join the rest, he reluctantly left with an agitated sigh.

"Hi, Loki," I said. For some reason feeling nervous, I had a bit of a sinking feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach. In the back of my mind I was preparing myself for anything, but as always he manages to break down every wall I could possibly build.

"So I've been thinking. Lucy, I like you a lot. I think we better start seeing other people."

"Oh, like you already have been?" I saw in the sweetest manner, where that'd even come from? It just slipped out.

The look on his face was priceless, like a cross between shock and guilt. It was almost satisfying, if it didn't hurt so much. He didn't even try to deny it, I don't know if that made it better or worse. Like I wanted him to fight for me, but why would he if he was here right now breaking it off with me. Then again, somehow I felt relieved I wasn't the one having it do it.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." It was the only thing he mumbled before turning away, leaving me in the now nearly emptied hallway. I watched his retreating back as he reached the push-door that leads to outside. I'm frozen as I watch him pause, thinking maybe he'd look back before pushing out. He doesn't.

My chest hurts, but it also feels lighter.

I was so confused.

 ** _* End of Flashback*_**

I was still left in the exact same state. Confused.

Hurt, but relieved.

I couldn't cry... I wanted to, but the tears wouldn't come. My long-term boyfriend just broke up with me, shouldn't I be balling my eyes out while stuffing ridiculous amounts of ice cream into myself in any attempts of distracting me from my currently sucking life?

Perhaps, but I wasn't.

Shouldn't I be contemplating calling him and either ripping a chunk of his ear off for cheating on me or begging him to take me back because I love him? Do I have him? _Did_ I love him? Of course, I love him, I did and I still do, he is my friend. Whether he thinks of me as a friend anymore, I don't care. He was a friend before, and just because we didn't make it doesn't mean I never or no longer care. I hope he finds happiness.

Do I want to see or talk to him anymore? No.

I'm I hurt by his actions? Yes.

Am I mad at him? Hell yes.

Am I going to hate him because of his actions? Maybe for a little.

I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge, unless you hurt my friends. Whether you hurt me or not, that's fine, but never. Never. Hurt my friends.

In this case, I can only avoid Loki from now on. Forget him and move on, I should be more focused on studies and friends anyways.

Sting.

What about Sting? He's my neighbor, my friend. I guess I should put more effort into that friendship too, so far I really like Sting as a friend. Only as a friend. Cana thinks he's hot, and that maybe he and I could be more. Wouldn't that make him a rebound? No. He's just a friend, that's all. I don't want to date anyone anymore, I don't want that pain. I know I can't close myself off from the dating world forever, but at least a long break.

I close my eyes and sigh deeply. What am I doing?

I'm moping around my house alone. I told everyone I needed time, I needed space. Cana and Gray have clustered around me the worst today, so when Natsu offered to walk me home alone I jumped at the chance. Gray nearly begged me to allow him too, but I told him I really needed some space from the normal loudness of both Natsu and him together.

I remember Erza having to forcefully drag a shouting Gray away from Natsu, the exact reason I told him no. Then the walk home was nice and quiet, Natsu could tell I needed quiet. I can tell he too is still worried, but he let the mood stay. For that I am grateful.

Now I'm laying in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Allowing my thoughts to flood my mind, hoping everything would be better by tomorrow. I even skipped Cheer today, Cana told me it was a one time deal and that I better have my head back in the game by tomorrow. I know this end of the year rally means a lot to her, to all of us. We've worked really hard for it after all.

My mind drifted back to Sting, I realize I haven't really seen him much aside from first period. I wonder what he's doing now. I looked around for my phone, realizing that it was still in my cheer bag that I'd thrown across the room when I came home. Slowly I got up and searched for it, finding it at the bottom of the bag.

Three texts?

Two from Sting and one from Loki. Ignoring Loki's, I opened Sting's.

 **(Hey)**

 **(Hope you're ok, didn't see you much today.)**

I smiled down at the screen, typing a quick reply.

 _(Ya sorry, it's been a busy day)_

Moments later I got another text.

 **(Are you at your mom's?)**

 _(Ya?)_

 **(Cool, noticed your room looked empty so just guessed)**

I smiled, thinking about the set up of our houses. His bedroom window was directly across from mine. Before my mind drifted off to la-la-land, my phone buzzed again.

 **(Are you free right now?)**

I thought about it, did I really want to hang out right now? I should be an emotional wreck right now, yet I was as calm as ever... I did feel a little bad about not getting to see him much today, I sighed.

 _(Sure, meet me at the park downtown?)_

I got up and started changing into more comfortable clothes, jean shorts and a baggy shirt that once belonged to Gray. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and added a hair tie to the back of the shirt so that it was less flowy, then slipped on my plain converse. Making sure to grab my keys, sunglasses, and a stick of gum before heading out and locking the door behind me.

 **(Be there in 5)**

I smiled down at my phone in thought, if I walk it would take me seven to reach there so he'd be there a few minutes before me. I was in no hurry, I shoved my phone into my back pocket and began fidgeting with my keys as I walked lazily down the sidewalk.

Wendy came running up to walk beside me, I side glanced over at her as we exchanged a short greeting. Her hair was up in her signature long pigtails and Carla road happily on her shoulder, I reached up and gave the white feline a little scratch between the ears. If a cat could huff I'm pretty sure it just did, but all together the thing look like it could care less so I let it be.

"Where are you off too this late?" I asked her, watching her tap her fingers together awkwardly.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to see where you were going?" Her reply was quick and short, almost like she was trying to change the subject.

"To the park to meet a friend," I stopped walking and so did she. "You know you probably shouldn't be tagging along, you're mom won't like that you didn't ask."

"But, Lucy," she whined. Chocolate eyes casting downwards and blue bangs falling over them. "Mom's got a _friend_ over."

"A fri-" I stopped, everything clicked. Wendy's mom and her father have been having relationship problems, she'd mentioned divorce once or twice to Lucy. That's what her 'dates' have really been, she just doesn't know quite how to tell Wendy. Deep down I think the young girl really knows. I looked down at her with saddened eyes, quickly whipping out my phone and texting her mom that my friend and I were taking Wendy out for ice cream. "Come on, let's go get Sting and go grab some ice cream!"

She fiercely rubbed her watery eyes before looking up at me, "really?!"

I nodded, checking the text I'd gotten from her mom that only said 'ok' before I began walking again. Typing a quick message to Sting that we'd be having a tag along for the night, I hope he doesn't mind.

I quietly listened to Wendy chat a little, but the sadness was still in her voice. I felt bad for her, after all, I know how it is having your parents split up too. There was pain hidden in those chocolate eyes and her bubbly smile.


	11. Chapter 10: Dark

**( Tuesday** **Evening** **)**

 ***Sting's POV***

I sat on one of the stone benches as I waited for Lucy and her friend, I had my eyes closed as I rested my head back on my arms. Wondering who this 'little tag along' would be, almost cringing as I hoped it wouldn't be Gray again. The guy seemed to always be hovering over her, it was pretty obvious he has a thing for her. A cringe-worthy thought, making me sigh deeply.

Opening my eyes, watching the few clouds left in the orange sky. The sun was almost dipping down below the hills now, it would be dark soon. I was surprised Lucy had agreed to come out this late on a school night, or really at all.

I was dying to know what happened today, I don't know why. It's not like it's any of my business, or that I should even care. Yet, I do. What the hells wrong with me? I've never been this way before, maybe it was just me trying to make new friends. To make my mom happy. Yeah, that's all it is. I'm trying hard this time, to go out of my way and make new friends. All to make Mom happy.

The sound of footsteps growing closer and giggling caught my attention, I looked over to see two figures approaching. One was defiantly Lucy, but I wasn't sure who the second one was. A short girl, so young she was probably in middle school, with long, blue hair that reached below her shoulders even tied into two pigtails, and a snow-white cat perched on her shoulder.

I waved at them as they got closer, I could see Lucy's companion better. Chocolate eyes and bright smile, the perfect picture of happiness. If I was blind maybe. I was no expert on women, or girls, but even I could see something was hidden there. Maybe that was just some secret talent of mine. Maybe it was because I grew up seeing my mom this way, with all the sadness she tries to cover up with happiness and joy. Not to say it's fake, but it's not entirely what they're feeling.

Lucy gave me a quick hug when I stood up to greet them, "sorry around not being around much today. A lot happened."

"You can tell me later if you'd like?" I really hoped she would, to my relief she nodded.

"Sting, Wendy. Wendy, Sting." Lucy introduced, gesturing with her hands as she did so.

"Hi, Sting." The girl mumbled shyly looking down at the ground.

"Hey. Nice kitty, I have a kitty too." I smiled down at her, she looked up with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded. "Well, this is Carla!"

The cat looked up at me with almost a bored look, before looking away like I'd disgusted it. I laughed, "she's a lot like my cat I guess. His name is Lector."

"The sock stealing cat, huh?" Lucy laughed, I grinned at his.

"Yeah, darn feline." I laughed too while I lightly rubbed the back of my head, Wendy lightly giggled at his while Lucy watched me with a soft smile. _Man, it was warm out tonight! I think this heat is making my face get pink or something..._

"Now, who's up for ice cream? My treat!" Lucy nearly shouted.

Wendy cheered out happily, I couldn't help myself from smiling as both girls fell into a fit of soft laughter. I wasn't used to giggles like this, oddly, I found myself liking it. It was different from all those girls who try too hard with flirting, their annoying giggles that make me want to cringe. And then there's Minerva who never giggled, she hardly laughed unless it was at someone else's pain or humiliation. But these two, their giggles were like magic, true and joyful. I liked it.

"Ice cream sounds pretty good," I agreed and both girls seemed to bubble with even more happiness.

Together the three of us walked down the sidewalk to the shops, most of them would be closing soon if not already since it was a weekday. Most food and markets would be the only places open after six, leaving the streets lit only by streetlamps and the moon. Up ahead a few doors was the ice cream shop, with two tables and a small stand-sign outside. The stand-sign was hand painted a bright blue, on each side were black calligraphed letters of all the ice cream flavors inside and at the top was a painted ice cream cone.

I opened the door and a jingle came from above me, I held the door for the two to step in than myself. Another jingle as the door closed behind me. I already knew what I wanted, but I waited until the girls had picked out their flavors. The man waiting on us was probably the shop owner, an older man with an old smile. Black hair turning gray, squinting eyes, and a kind smile.

"Mint chocolate chip," Lucy spoke softly giving the man a winning smile. He smiled back and nodded, scooping out a single scoop onto a waffle cone before handing it over the counter.

"And for you, Hun?" He asked Wendy.

"Cotten candy," she chirped happily. The man happily obliged and went to hand the cone over the counter, but Wendy was barely too short to reach over the high glass. So I took it for her before handing it down to her, earning a smile and thank you.

"How about you, young man?" He asked me, quickly cleaning the ice cream scoop off as he waited for my answer.

"Do you have white chocolate chunk?" I asked, the last time I'd had that was probably back in elementary school.

"We do actually," he grinned, "not a very popular flavor, but it's here!"

"After handing me my cone, he stepped over to the cash register and asking "so who's paying? That would be nine dollars."

Lucy stepped up and started fishing around in her small purse, but I quickly stepped behind her. Wrapping my arm around her and placing a ten on the counter, I felt Lucy stiffen against me and I quickly backed off a little. I didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.

The man smiled, "I was hoping your boyfriend wouldn't let a pretty little gal like you pay."

I grinned, partly because of Lucy's reddening face and partly because I'd been referred to as her boyfriend. "Oh, Sir, he's not my boyfriend. Just a really good friend! And that was supposed to be on me, this was going to be my treat!" She lightly jabbed my shoulder and frowned.

The man's smile grew larger and her eyes seemed to crinkle even more, Wendy was doing her best to conceal her grin and stifle her giggles, and Lucy's frown only deepened. "I never actually agreed to let you pay, I just said ice cream sounded good." I shrugged, thanking the man before heading for the door.

Lucy and Wendy followed after thanking the man as well. The sky was now dark with the only the light of scattered stars and a crescent moon, I noticed Lucy looking up at this scene as we walked back towards the park.

"Sure is calm tonight," I pointed out as we walked down the practically empty street. There was a small restaurant down a little, around it stood people either waiting to be seated or waiting for to-go orders. I was used to there being drunks everywhere, like back home. We use to live a short distance from a bar, almost every other night at least one person ended up passed out on our front door step. Some bloke thinking it had been his house, giving up after the key wouldn't work to unlock the door and finally ended up passing out.

I was used to there being drunks everywhere, like back home. We use to live a short distance from a bar, almost every other night at least one person ended up passed out on our front door step. Some bloke thinking it had been his house, giving up after the key wouldn't work to unlock the door and finally ended up passing out where we'd end up finding him the next morning.

So far I hadn't actually seen a bar yet, I wondered if Magnolia even had a bar.

"Yeah, most nights here are," Lucy said, breathing in deeply.

"It's a nice change I guess," I mumbled to myself. It was true, it was a nice change. It felt good, it felt more like a place I could actually call home. Where I could let my guard down, without feeling like I had to watch my back while walking waiting for some punk to try to mug me or something.

We stopped in the park, Lucy lead us to the small pond with a few benches around it. Stone benches like the one I'd been sitting on earlier. I stood looking out over the water while the girls sat, the chat had been flowing nicely throughout the night and I wasn't ready for it to end yet.

But it was a school night and I had to walk these two home, then walk myself home on the other end of town. I waited until we'd all finished our treat before bringing it up, to wake them to reality. "Alright, you two, as much as I hate to say this..."

Lucy looked around, then checking her phone and frowning. "Wow, I hadn't realized it was this late."

"Yeah, school tomorrow." I pointed out.

Wendy looked around, suddenly what looked like fear flicked into her eyes. "Guys, it's dark."

"Yeah, it's almost eight already." I told her after glancing at my phone then at her, "are you cold or something?"

Her tiny body looked like a shivering leaf, so I pulled off my overshirt and dropped in around her. It wasn't much, but it was at least a little more than that flimsy sleeveless dress she was wearing.

"Come on, better get home. Wendy isn't a fan of the dark." Lucy mumbled as she held our her hand for Wendy to take.

"Hang on a minute," I knelt to the ground, "piggy-back ride then?"

She smiled, climbing onto my back. The cat on her shoulder looked unsettled and looked ready to leap off, but I guess the better option was onto my head. The white feline dropped down from Wendy's shoulder onto my head and perched herself nicely. I sighed, oh well. Wendy and Lucy both giggled, and I couldn't stay irritated with the cat.

I carried Wendy back towards Lucy's, dropping her down at the driveway of Lucy's neighbor's place. She waved a goodbye and thanked me for the piggy-back ride and ice cream before closing the door behind herself. Then it was just Lucy and me.

"Well, night I guess," I said lazily as I shoved my hands into my shorts pockets and headed back in the direction I'd come from.

"Wait! Sting," Lucy grabbed my arm just above my elbow. I looked back over my shoulder at her, with a brow raised in question. "I'm spending the night at my father's, I can walk with you if you give me a minute to grab some stuff?"

I grinned, "sure thing. Like I'd let you walk all the way across town alone and in the dark, now that I know."

She smiled, causing happiness bubbling up in my stomach. I let her pull me by the arm into her house, letting me stand in the living room while she vanished to the back rooms. Her mom was there, on the phone while cooking. She waved a hello and smiled, I smiled back and nodded. She and Lucy do look a lot alike, her mom could pass as her twin sister who looked a little older.

Lucy was taking a while so I took a seat at the bar counter, texting a few people back while I waited. Mrs. Heartfila had gotten off the phone and finished dinner, I realized this when a bowl of spaghetti was set in front of me. I looked up in surprise, but her reply was only a warm smile. Lucy came out with her cheer bag and changed clothes, dropping her bag by the door before taking a seat next to me.

"Thanks for dinner Mom," she chirped.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mrs. Heartfilia. It's really good."

Her only reply was a soft, tired smile.

"I think I over did it at work earlier, I think I'll be headed to be early. Lucy, don't forget to have your father sign your papers tonight."

"Oh, right. I already forgot. I won't forget again, we better be going soon." She said the last part to me and I nodded, quickly finishing the amazing dinner. Lucy's mom had already disappeared, so we quietly slipped out. Lucy locking the door behind were only a few minutes into the walk, but it was all silence. Questions were eating me up inside, I couldn't stop the words from fumbling out of my mouth.

After a few minutes into the walk, it was all silence. Questions were eating me up inside, I couldn't stop the words from fumbling out of my mouth.

"So what happened today?" It was cringe worthy! Man Sting, you are such an _idiot_.

"Loki dumped me."

It was like my feet froze on the spot, I couldn't take another. "wait, _he_ dumped _you_? What happened to you dumping him?! The sorry sack of playboy cheated on you, then had the nerve to just end it before you could get the chance to dump him?!" To say I was livid, would be a major understatement. I'm going to punch this guy's face in.

"You're starting to sound an awful lot like Cana, you know?" She tried faking a smile, one I could see right through instantly.

I gave her a stern look, I wasn't joking. What a prick... Not that I really had much room to talk, but that's beside the point. The thought actually hit me a little harder, _wow. I'm a prick too..._

"Yeah, well..." She sighed, stuck on a poker face mode as we walked. "Honestly I don't care. It's done, over, and I don't really mind.

Her eyes shifted down to watch her shoes as we started walking again.

"But he humiliated you pretty much," I pointed out. Minerva would be out for blood.

"If I look at it like that, then my thoughts would be shadowed with negativity." She looked at me, the moonlight made her eyes look darker and deeper. "Sure, Loki hurt me. A lot actually, but I'm not going to let that take over and make me miserable. I have more important things to think about, more important people to think about."

Was I one of those people? I nearly asked the question out loud, barely able to stop myself. She could mean Gray. Her and Gray, _together_. My gut felt like it twisted as the thought felt like a punch to the stomach, I felt almost sick now. I had to change the subject before I slipped up and said something.

"Uh, do you mind me being noisy and whatever?" I asked, trying not to sound struggled for words. I was just making all this up as I go here.

"She gave me a funny look, "um, ask away I guess?"

Thinking back to dinner, I managed to pull this one out of a ball cap. "Uh, what is your dad suppose to be signing?"

"Oh, well I'm leaving for a trip with Mom and some others soon. Since I'm still staying some days with him, I have to get him to sign for me to go. Especially since I'll be traveling outside of Fiore!" I nodded. "We've had this planned out since the beginning of school and it's finally happening! I can't wait!" She cheered, hands clasped and practically hopping along.

"So where you going then?" I asked, trying to not sound like I was hanging onto every word. I liked listening to her talk about things.

"The Islands of Baramara! I've wanted to go every since I was little! All those pretty pictures, things to do, the _hot_ people!" For some reason the last part made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Hot people, huh? Come on Lucy, you're already lookin' at the hottest what the hell you need anyone else to ogle at?!

I was about to say something when we stopped outside our houses, but when I turned to look at her the words stuck in my throat like a sticky mess. She smiled at me as I stammered for words like a fool, my face probably turning a lush red color.

"Goodnight Sting," her voice only above a whisper. The next thing I knew she'd pressed her soft lips to my cheek and suddenly was halfway to her door, "thank you for walking with me."

With that, she was gone, my heart doing some weird, almost painful skipping. I could still feel the faint touch of her lips against my cheek bone, the kiss had been like a warm and soft flutter against my skin before vanishing leaving me with the cold feeling of the night's air.

I had to force myself to turn away, making myself take the steps up to my gate. I couldn't stop myself from glancing over at her door, almost wishing she'd appear back out. I knew she wouldn't, but disappointment set in as I pushing my front door open and stepped in.

The door felt heavy as I softly closed it behind me, I felt heavy. Each step felt like fifty pounds, I had to resist the urge to let my feet drag. I was headed towards the stairs when someone popped out of the kitchen, I nearly screamed as I went into ninja mode. Arms up and hands flat, ready to defend my life.

"Where have you been, young man? You'd better have a good reason for being out so late!" She was grinning like a madwoman, I probably looked stupified as I could only stare back at her with an almost horrified look on my face.

It took a moment to find my voice again. "What the _heck_ , Mom?! Don't you know not to go scaring people like that?! Why are you grinning like that? You look like you've lost your mind!"

"So who was that you were walking with? How long have you known her? Why didn't you tell me! Are you _dating_?" She bombarded me with question after question, rambling on so fast I could barely keep up.

I held up my hands, "wow, hang on Mom. Slow down. That was a friend from school, we're just friends."

Her smirk told me she thought otherwise, "does this _friend_ have a name then?"

"Lucy," I mumbled.

"Why don't you invite her over sometime?" I gave her a suspicious look.

"She's going with Rogue and the group to the festival this weekend, I guess I can have her come over before we leave?" I said slowly, watching her eyes light up. "Mom, I'm serious, we're just friends. Please don't get any ideas."

She gave a little sigh. Still smiling she said, "Okay, okay. Now, are you hungry?"

"I actually already, I'm just really tired." She looked a little disappointed and the ping of guilt hit me. She's been working so hard finding a job and trying to keep it, that she hasn't really seen much of me. "But maybe a little snack."

* * *

 **( _A/N_ _:_** _Hey guys, really quick I wanted to say a few things. First, as always, thank you so so much! I know my updating is horrible, I'm trying to get better. I'd like to wrap this story up soon, hopefully before I go back to Cali. I'm over here across the entire state away from all my friends and family! I've been here since the beginning of December last year, 2016... So I've been pretty busy, the next week I'll probably have some spare time so I'll try to get a few chapters done._

 _Next, I'd like to give a shout out to_ _**ftfan**_ _... Thank you so much for your review on my last chapter, it really gave me the push to try to get this one up as quickly as possible! I really do agree with you entirely, I love Nalu and hopefully it will be cannon in the upcoming episodes in the new season!_

 _My opinion is the same concerning Lisanna, it's not that I don't like her but she's also not one of my favorite characters either. I've known that H_ _iro Mashima didn't want her to come back and i_ _n my opinion, she shouldn't have been. Her story was good for character development for the guild, especially Mira and Elfman as well as Natsu. But I don't know why she was brought back, it just should've stayed that way. I don't hate her nor love her, to me I guess she's just there._

 _Anyways. For the sake of a story where Lucy is having a relationship with someone other than Natsu, I don't mind nali. But I don't really like when Lis is suddenly portrayed as evil or something to hurt Lucy, that's pretty far fetched and way too OOC. Of course, it works for some people and makes a few pretty good stories. I just can't do it, which is why in my stories she's normally just background. I try not to go too in depth with her and Natsu, especially because this is mainly a Sticy fic._

 _I loved your review, it made me feel really good! I love getting input from people, it really gives like an energy boost to help me continue without getting burnt out!_

 _ **P.S.** : As always, I'm sorry for any grammar and misspellings. Not my strongest subject, but recently I got this thing called Grammarly. I'm sure you guys have heard of it, it's free and great! I've been using it for a few weeks now and I LOVE IT. If you don't have it, I strongly recommend it. It's free, there is where you can buy a more complex version but I'm using the free version and I still like it just the way it is._ **)**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading~!_**


	12. Chapter 11: Best Friends, Right?

**(** **Wednesday Afternoon** **)**

 _ ***Lucy's POV***_

School got out early today, at lunch time, like it would for the rest of the week. All the girls on the cheer team had already changed and were now sitting around on the track, everyone chatting on about what they were doing this summer as we waited for Cana to show up.

Natsu and Gray came walking up to sit on the bleachers, I waved at them before turning back to a conversation I was supposed to be a part of, but I couldn't seem to focus. Instead, I found myself drifting in and out of it. Barely catching enough to seem like I was really paying attention, my mind half somewhere else. I found myself looking around, no Cana in sight.

That's odd, normally she's the first here since she is the caption and all. I was starting to get worried, come to think of it... I hadn't seen her all day, even in first period. I fished my phone from my cheer bag, finding that only Sting had texted me. If she knowingly was going to miss cheer, she would've texted me.

 **(Where are you?)**

I texted her, I looked around again. It had already been ten minutes.

"Alright girls!" I shouted, catching everyone's attention. "For now, until Cana either texts me or shows up, go warm up with some laps. At least a light jog! Put some effort in!"

There weren't many grumbles of complaints, I watched them starting out in a walk before picking up the pace into a jog. Running around the track in like a cluster, conversations not stopping.

"Hey, Natsu! Gray!" I asked as I starting walking over to them, catching their attention and interrupting their argument. "Have you seen Cana today?"

"No," Gray answered.

"Not since yesterday," Natsu added.

I hummed, "would you two mind going to look for her? She isn't texting me and she should've been here almost fifteen minutes ago.

Gray shrugged as he stood up, "sure. I'll check her classrooms."

"Guess I could check the lockers, maybe she had to grab her stuff and had locker problems?"

I nodded, watching them jog off. I turned back to the girls who were making their way around again, quickly I joined them.

"What lap are you guys on?" I asked Lydia.

"Four," she answered through ragged breaths.

"Alright, one more lap," I called out to everyone.

I joined them, letting my musicals warm up with the light jog. When we returned to our shaded spot on the track, we did our stretches.

Still, no sign of Cana, Natsu and Gray both shot me texts saying that they'd turned up empty handed. They decided to expand their search and get a few other friends in on it.

I was really worried about Cana now, this wasn't like her at all.

"Where is Cana?" One of the girls asked.

I gave her a worried look, a soft shrug was all I had to offer as an answer.

"How about a few scorpions? Some cartwheels and high kicks." I called out to the team. "Something easy today!"

The girls complied, I kept checking my phone in hopes of news. Every minute felt like it was dragging on forever.

I did a few cartwheels myself before watching the girls, helping by giving a few tips and suggestions. I was still worried about Cana.

"Guess that's it for today, good go ladies. Everyone feel ready for the end of the year rally?!" I was answered with cheers from the girls, a few bouncing with excitement.

I giggled and clapped a few times, "see you all tomorrow! We're so close!"

Quickly I ran and changed, calling and texting everyone as I did so. Hoping someone had found Cana by now, it's been an hour...

I shoved my phone into the back pocket of my skinny jeans, the ones that were faded blue with ripped knees, and pulled on my black cheer sweater. Shoving my shirt into my bag before running out. My bag bouncing against my hip as I ran out the front of campus and down the sidewalk leading to Cana's.

My pocket buzzed, an incoming call from Erza.

"Hello?" I nearly shouted as I pressed my cell to my ear. I tried to keep my breaths even as I ran, I heard some shuffling on the other end of the call.

"Lucy, where are you?" She asked, sounding calm as ever.

"Just leaving the school," I replied. "Has anyone found Cana yet?"

"No," she sounded exhausted. "She's not at the school and not with anyone I've texted."

"Has anyone checked at her house?" I checked for cars before darting across the street.

"The boys are too scared to, rumors about her father being back in town..." Erza sighed, sounding irritated.

"I'll head there now, someone should check the park."

"The park?"

"Yeah," I explained, "it's her favorite place to clear her head... Maybe something happened?"

"Sure, I'll head there now. Text Natsu."

"Right!" With that, I ended the call.

I forced myself to keep running, even when my legs protested. I turned the corner and ran into something hard. It was definitely a person.

A man from the sound of the groan.

We'd both been knocked to the ground, landing hard on the concrete sidewalk. I caught myself with my wrist but it twisted painfully causing me to cried out in pain, instant reaction was to jerk it back and grip it with my uninjured hand. Tears pricked my eyes as the pain swelled.

I looked up, "I'm so sorry! I-"

"Never seem to look where you're going, jeez." Sighed a lazy voice, one I was growing to know pretty well.

"Sting," shocked. I watched him pull himself up, he reached a hand down to me.

"Are you hurt badly?" He asked, concern dancing in his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine, just twisted my wrist a little." I tried to swallow the pain back, hiding the tears that wanted to build.

I let go of my hand, letting out a hiss as the action caused more pain. He knelt down in front of me, inches from my face. His eyes were shifted downward as he gently took hold of my right arm, carefully lifting it a little. I couldn't bring myself to move.

He examined my wrist, gently trying to move my wrist. I yelped in pain, immediately trying to stifle the sound. He looked up, with what looked like panic in his eyes.

"I don't think it's broken, but let's go find you some ice." He told me as he pulled me up by my good arm. "Why were you running anyway?"

I was about to nod, lost in his eyes, until I remembered why I'd been running in the first place. "No, it'll have to wait! I have to go!"

I began running again before he could grab me, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my right wrist. I felt a million times heavier, I just wanted to go with Sting and nurse my wounds... and pride. But I had to find my best friend, what if she was hurt or something?!

Almost there!

I ran up the driveway of a small two story house, banging on the door with my good hand as I tried to catch my breath. My heart felt like it was stuck in my throat, my head was nearly swirling. Shuffling from inside.

The door jerked open by a tall, muscular man with shoulder-length slicked back, orange hair and a stubbly beard. His left arm and leg both replaced with armor-like prosthetics, and his torso heavily bandaged along with his left shoulder and right forearm. I wasn't too shocked, his job was a government one that was classified. He always returned in bandages, his body sporting some gnarly looking scars from things he probably shouldn't have survived from.

"Gildarts!"

He'd answered the door shirtless, only wearing some baggy black military pants and steel toed boots. I looked past him to see his gloves and armor discarded behind him on the ground by the couch, where he'd no debatably been sitting moments ago. Says the half drank beer sitting on the coffee table that looks like it had been kicked a little out of place as he shuffled to get up and answer the door.

He opened the door wider when he realized it was me, holding an arm in gesture that I come in.

"Please tell me Cana is here," I pleaded as I stepped in.

His eyebrow lifted into a confused look, "uh... Of course, she is..."

The rush of relief was almost enough to knock me to the ground, I was almost about to cry.

"I got home late last night, found her wasted and fighting with some guy outside." He crossed his arms, "any chance you know who that damn boy is? I'm going to beat the living dog snot out of him next time I see him." Gildarts growled lowly while frowning, showing his typical fatherly over-protectiveness. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't actually..." my smiled turned into a frown at that, "actually she's not really told me much about what's been going on lately."

His own lips pulled into an even deeper frown than before.

"Lucy, you know that you _are_ her best friend right?" The note of concern in his voice was unmistakeable.

"And she is mine... Can I see her?" I asked.

He sighed, "she's been passed out all day. Only woke up long enough to take some Advil and drink a little water. She's still in her room."

I nodded, quickly climbing the staircase. Without knocking I pushed into her room, greeted by the stuffy heat. I sighed as I recognized the crumpled heap lying underneath the tangled mess of blankets on the bed.

I stepped back out into the moderately cool hallway and pulled the door to, ringing Natsu and letting him know the situation. He promised to spread the word to our frantic friends and I thanked him, letting him know that I'd be at Mom's shortly. Until then, I had other things to deal with.

Once I finished with the call I went down to grab some water and then back into Cana's room, closing the door softly behind me. Right away got the windows opened, some fresh air would be nice. I untangled the mess of blankets as best I could, fishing out my best friend who'd started to stir.

"Lucy? What are you doing here so early?" She asked, sitting up and gripping her head. I almost felt pity for her as she groaned, her head probably spinning. I handed her the water, watching her take small sips. She wasn't looking too well.

Quickly I retrieved the bathroom garbage can that was lined with an empty plastic bag, just in time because as she as I'd handed it to her she lost it. I crinkled my nose as I looked away, pulling her hair back for her as I patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"What the-" ... "Hell."

Okay, maybe I felt a little bad for her.

"I have _such_ a hangover..."

"I know," I stated with a sigh. "It's a little obvious, hun."

She nodded, preparing herself like she felt another round of stomach coming.

I grabbed her brush from her desk, doing my best to brush out the knots. She needed a shower, but until she could walk a straight line again that won't be happening anytime soon. I braided her hair out of the way, so I could leave her to go grab some crackers from downstairs.

When I'd come back she was already starting to look better. The color had returned to her face once again and she looked more alert, she was trying to stand up. I carefully set the trash can on her desk, then turned to help her up.

Her movements were wobbly for a moment before she regained herself, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. Gildarts came up with more water and I sent him to take care of the trash, he came back with the empty can and said he had to go for a while but he'd be back soon. While Cana showered, I cleaned up a little bit. Stripping her bed and blankets that would have to be washed, picking up the clothes laying around, and putting her _dead_ phone on the charger.

I ran downstairs really quick to set her bedding to start washing, closing the laundry room door behind me before retreating back upstairs. I heard her turn off the water, I looked around. Opening her closet and pulling out whatever was in reach.

I tossed her blue bikini top and white capri pants and black belt onto her bed, she loved wearing a bikini because it was more comfortable. She stepped out and wordlessly began to change, hanging her towel up after she was finished.

I now sat cross-legged on her bed, my shoes long disregarded. When she turned to me, I knew something big had happened.

"Go ahead," she started with a sigh, "lecture me until your heart's content."

"You missed school, you missed _cheer_ practice, you kinda freaked you father out, and you _really_ freaked you friends you. There's been a mass panic for over an hour now. So you better have a good excuse." My arms were crossed over my chest as I stared her down.

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her still damp hair. "Last night, Bacchus..."

She broke off.

I should've known, I inwardly groaned. Bacchus was Cana's ex who drinks just as much, and more, as her. He always seemed to be the root of any problems with her alcoholic best friend's problems. Things had been fine when they first started dating back in freshman year, their relationship had a few rocky moments, but then he left her for another woman. Then came back. Then left her again for the same woman as before, and the process repeated until Cana's closest friends finally stepped up.

We got tired of watching him drag her down, filling her with hope that he'd changed before breaking her all over again. Each time driving her into an even worse drinking phase, trying to drown her sorrows with a bottle.

"He came back into town," she mumbled. I nodded as I remembered that he's been going to Quatro Cerberus High since the middle of sophomore year, that was the last we'd heard from him. We guessed he'd moved on to go find some new women to target, Cana slowly got over it. She never seriously dated after, it was always just friends with benefits until she was ready for a new change. She managed to keep ties with slip knots in them so that she could sever them without ever looking back, it worked for her.

But. She'd never been able to sever Bacchus from herself, no matter how much she tried to convince everyone she was over it. A hurt like that never fully goes away, you can only try to move on. She'd managed that... Until last night I guess.

I frowned over at her, feeling the sadness for her. I wanted to help, but honestly, there really was no way to. It was just one of those things.

Her eyes filled with tears that weren't quite spilling yet, she took a ragged breath as she closed her eyes. She relived the last night's events as she explained them in great detail, but the time she'd finished the tears were now fully flowing.

"Lucy, I was to believe him. I do. I want so badly for him to have changed, for him to come back and be with me. I miss him..."

I felt a heavy knot that had formed in my stomach, I felt bad for her but I was also partly angry with her.

"Cana... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I couldn't keep the hurt from my voice, I just couldn't. I was supposed to be her best friend, but Bacchus had shown up a week ago and she hadn't said a word to me!

"Lucy, I-" She stopped, looking at me with pained eyes.

"Cana, I'm supposed to be your best friend! How couldn't you tell me?!" I felt my own eyes begin to water. "I thought we talked about everything, why wouldn't you tell me something this big?!"

She looked taken aback, at a loss for words. I realized I wasn't going to get an answer, I felt betrayed.

"It wasn't that important," she mumbled.

I felt like a knife had been drilled right through my chest, what was happening?

"Not that important? Seriously, Cana?" I wanted to shout but I managed to keep my voice steady. "I've been spilling nearly every detail of my life to you lately, like we've done for how long? How is it _'not important'_ when the drunkard that broke your heart shows back up?! I thought we talked about everything?!"

I got up, shoving her feet into my shoes. "Don't miss cheer, you're still the Captain." I spat out before storming out down the stairs and letting the front door slam behind me, I felt the hotness roll down my face and I realized I was crying.

I'd never felt so alone before. First Loki and now Cana, who's next? Natsu?

"Lucy, wait up!" A voice panted out as someone came running up from behind me, settling into a walk to match my pace. I quickly whipped at the tears, plastering on a fake smile, and turned to him. He held out my cheer bag, my eyes widened a little.

"You dropped this earlier," I softly nodded as I took it from him. Swinging it over my good arm's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just headed to Natsu's to hang out for a while, do you want to-"

"Don't change the subject." He cut me off, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry abo-"

"Haven't you already figured out, you can't lie to me. So just spill it already," he walked with his eyes closed and his head slightly tipped up to the sky. "So what's wrong?"

The last part was gentle, like a little nudge in the right way. It was all I needed to break again. He looked over at me, his eyes full of concern and warmth. Concerned crystal blue crashing with hurt chocolate doe.

"Cana, she's supposed to be my _best friend_... But she left out some important new events that have happened lately..." I sighed, trying not to cry again. The sting of betrayal was back full force. "She's my best friend, why?"

"Well," he shifted awkwardly, "maybe she had a good reason?"

"Like?" I snapped, what reason could possibly be good enough to not tell your best friend?!

"I-I- Don't know?" He studdered out, rubbing his neck as he looked back to the sky. "What was the situation about?"

"A guy." I huffed, crossing my arms as I looked to the ground. A stupid guy.

"Not your ex, right?" He asked, his eyes flicking to examine me with almost panicked worry.

I bit out a laugh, a bitter one. "No, actually her's."

"Her ex?" His eyes returned to the sky, "can't imagine her having a legit ex."

I shrugged and mumbled, "a long history of bad blood."

He nodded, "I see."

I felt numb now, the feeling of betrayal had passed now. I felt nothing anymore.

"Hey, let's get your mind off this?"

I shrugged, "Natsu wanted me to hang out. Why don't you come too, Gray will probably be there with some others."

"Sure," I smiled at his answer. Already starting to feel better.

* * *

 _ ***Sting's POV***_

The walk towards Lucy's place was quiet, I didn't know what else to say. At least she wasn't crying anymore. My phone was flying off the hook with texts from my old group of friends, but I ignored it in favor of Lucy. It was mainly Orga anyway, the guy was really irritating me today.

I followed Lucy into her neighbor's house, guess it was Natsu's. We were greeted by Erza first, leading us into a back room which was no doubt Natsu's. Clothes had been shoved under the bed and into the closet in attempts of cleaning, but who was I to judge when half the time my own room looks the same?

I claimed a beanbag chair in the corner, watching Natsu's game as he shouted and cursed at it. His girlfriend, Lisanna, cheering him on. Lucy had sat on the ground by the bed, talking quietly to Erza while fiddling with her phone. Gray had a small football in his hands, calling out my name to catch my attention before tossing it my way.

Easily I caught it and tossed it back, we started talking about whatever.

* * *

Time passed like a train, it was dark before I even realized it. Erza had left earlier, Gray and I were still talking but we'd given up on tossing the ball around once it rolled out of reach, Lucy and Lis chatted normally, and Natsu had fallen asleep with his game paused.

"Alright guys," Lis yawned, "I think it's time I go."

"Yeah, me too," Lucy said as she stood up from the floor and stretched. Wordlessly I got up too.

"Are you walking the girls home?" Gray asked me through a yawn.

I nodded, trying not to yawn myself. "Might as well, Lucy lives next door and Lis lives on the way."

"Good, that means I can sleep. Don't let anything happen to either of them," he warned before pushing the beanbag chairs together to make a makeshift bed. Tossing a few blankets over them, Lucy tossed a pillow at him.

"I see, sleep is more important than us?" She teased, putting her hand on her hip.

"Hey, Sting has you guys." He defended himself, pulling the pillow over his head.

We exchanged goodbyes and goodnights before heading out, Lisanna chatting with Lucy as we walked down the dark road. Lucy seemed quieter than normal, I guess this whole Cana thing was bothering her more than she was letting on.

Lisanna waved a goodbye as she ran up to her front door, even from outside you could hear her older brother shouting something about being a man. Lucy giggled before tucking her arms behind her back, still babying her right wrist.

"You never got ice onto that, did you?" I asked, looking down at her as we continued walking.

She shrugged, "the swelling went down. It'll probably be fine tomorrow."

I sighed heavily, man this chick was a handful.

* * *

 **( _A/N_ _:_** _Hey guys, I know I'm sucky at updating_ _. I hope you liked this chapter, I went back and reread a little bit and all my mistakes make me cringe. From all the jumping around I've made a mess out of everything, not to mention all the grammar mistakes. I'm sorry you've had to deal with that._

 _I wanted to say special thanks to both_ **ftfan** _as well as_ **kurahieiritr JIO** _you've both been so great! I love that you've stuck with me, even though I've been terrible with updating and I've had such struggles with this story._

 **ftfan** ** _:_** _I am so glad I could make you happy! I really do appreciate your reviews and I'm so excited I made your following list!_

 **kurahieiritr JIO _:_** _I love that you seem so invested, the way you take note of things. It makes me feel like it's something worth reading and looking at in perspective, instead of just reading to read. You've pointed out that most of these characters are coming from broken homes, not only that but they also submit themselves to underage drinking. I don't think most people put too much thought into that, I'm so glad you have noticed though._

 _It's such a common thing, I wanted the story to seem modern and give the characters person connections. My parents nearly went through a divorce, it would probably have been better if they had. I often find myself wondering what it would've been like if they had, but my dad passed away a few years ago, I can't help but wonder if he would have been happier and maybe even still alive if he had moved out. This is the reason Lucy isn't angry with either of her parents, sometimes it's better not to force relationships to work for the sake of your children._

 _Also, I'm trying to keep the characters as close to their origin as possible. Which is why I wrote in Mr. Dragneel as being Igneel, Gildarts coming around every so often, and even Lucy's dad. I toned him down a lot to fit him into the story, but we'll see if I decided on trying anything else later._

 _Now, I'm not one for spoilers but just remember... Sometimes history has a way of repeating itself, so don't close the textbook too quickly if you know what I mean. We'll see if you get that one, lol._

 _I'm so excited to start working on the next chapter, I think you'll really enjoy what's soon to come!_

 ** _Lastly..._**

 _As always I do apologize for my updating habits (or lack of), as well as my poor grammar and spelling. Surely there are things I've missed again._

 _But, that's all for right now. I'll be updating soon, if all goes right I have the next five chapters._

 _I just have to get them from my USB onto my computer!_

Once again, I really do appreciate the reviews! Thank you for staying with me through all this! **)**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading~!_**


End file.
